


Hel is Other People|他人即地狱

by VincentMeow



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Also Sartre for some reason?, Angst, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, Loki isn't sorry, Major AU, Multi, No redemption arc, Only thing I'm dragging from the movies is characterization, T.S. Elliot-The Wasteland, Team as Family, Thor is an old cat lady, Thor isn't stupid, and morality in general, blue and orange morality, probably gonna get dark, so much more, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 100,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeow/pseuds/VincentMeow
Summary: “噢Stark，”Loki近乎深情地低声絮语道，“西红柿是浆果，你这个无知的傻瓜。”其实文章介绍在Tag里有了，这么说吧：吸猫Thor智商在线，混蛋Loki毫无悔意。主角立场邪恶守序。文章其实是AU，只有人设是从MCU撸来的。有萌有虐有逗比，后面很可能会黑化。煎饼果子卷一切，带你看萨特，《埃达》还有《荒原》。





	1. 猫与猫饼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hel is Other People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244553) by [Moosepelheim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosepelheim/pseuds/Moosepelheim). 



 

_“我很坏，换句话说，我活着就需要别人受苦。我是一把火，是烧在别人心里的一把火。当孤单一个人时，我便熄灭了。”_

_——《禁闭》让保罗萨特_

 

“就算我吃了那个芝士汉堡，又能怎样？”Tony喊道，他朝Loki的脑袋扔了一只扳手。那小杂种闪身躲过，又顺势凑移步上前。“又不是说我这就归你了！”

 

“噢，不是归我，”Loki故作谦逊道，他的笑如同流淌的蜂蜜般在脸颊漫开。“可以说 _与我_ _同行_ 吗？想必你听说过珀耳塞福涅的故事。”

 

“芝士汉堡又不是什么魔法石榴籽，你个笑嘻嘻的疯子。”不是，压根就不是。差的老远呢。“你都不是希腊神！”他补了一句，又扔过去一只扳手，结果还是被轻松躲开了。

 

Loki摊开双手，那副样子完全就是戏精本精。“我想，你早就知道石榴即象征死者。你吃的芝士汉堡就是由死肉制成，并加有水果。这已经足够接近象征意义了。”

 

“啊-哈！芝士汉堡里压根就没有水果，”Tony得意地说道，伸手挑衅般地指着Loki。“我特么的赢了，不用跟你一起回疯狂小镇。我就待在我的工作室里，你要是还不滚蛋我就把复仇者都叫来。”

 

“噢Stark，”Loki近乎深情地低声絮语道，“西红柿是浆果，你这个无知的傻瓜。”

 

“完犊子，”Stark说道，随即被黑暗吞噬。他最后看到的是Loki的双眼闪烁着胜利的白光，他的笑容锋利宛如匕刃，瞬间就如此接近，有手臂将他紧紧搂住。

 

然后他就消失了。

 

***七个月前***

 

今天又是地狱[Hel]里晴朗的一天，虽然Thor虽然没法把这话说出来，但他实际上还是挺喜欢和他的兄弟打架。噢，他不喜欢他被放逐后发生的几次小冲突，也不喜欢奇塔瑞人入侵期间Loki的疯狂举止，但是......

 

“有猫饼，”Bruce朝着对讲机低声嘀咕道。虽然他不想承认，但这是个很恰当的描述。毛茸茸，又可爱，又危险，困于一隅，随时有可能瞬间暴怒。那绝对就是他兄弟。

 

Thor知道他的队友不喜欢Loki，但是最近，他的恶作剧并没有恶意，只是比较......

 

“七十英尺[21.3米]高的棉花糖人。他妈的是谁让Loki看《捉鬼敢死队》了？”Tony尖声喊道，他在攻击那个面容可怕的白色大怪物。这大家伙的两只大眼睛来来回回不停扫视。尽管棉花糖人看起来威胁性很强，但它其实并没有破坏什么东西。一辆车都没刮到。Thor几乎有点骄傲。

 

Thor是完全的开心。

 

但是呢，他再也不会把这话大声说出来了。不对他的朋友说，也不对他的兄弟说。这家伙现在还想着去偷些能量强大又异常危险的东西。Thor并不以盗窃为荣，他也确实想阻止他的兄弟，并让他做出补偿。但是现在这些战斗让他想起了年轻时的日子，当时Loki总是用恶作剧对付他们共同的敌人。尽管如此，这次的棉花糖人绝对是个新玩法。给他的恶作剧宝库加上了可怕的一笔。

 

Thor没继续和棉花糖人纠缠，专心寻找他的兄弟。

 

这也是Thor乐意（羞于承认）和他兄弟打架的另一个原因，因为这是他和他兄弟说上话的唯一机会。如今，他们的交流也少了些恶意。也许有些东西正在愈合。也许某天他们会在战场以外的地方相遇。

 

Thor憎恨他心中升起的那点渺茫的希望。他想把它掐灭，但他做不到。他已故的母后就心怀希望。他也必须要有希望，即使他口中说没有。他厌弃那道光芒，但他无法抱着同种感情厌弃他的兄弟。

 

他曾以为他的兄弟已经逝去。

 

他的兄弟在不为人知的情况下窃去王位，然后花了一年的时间带领整个国度走向繁荣，随后再次离弃了王位，让那位好战的国王一头雾水地重登王座，只为了想国民昭示，如果他们保持忠诚，会有何等收获。

 

这就是Loki典型的所作所为。被拒绝之后，他的兄弟总会适得其反。Loki会花大量精力去赢得那些曾经打击过他自尊的人的爱戴、钦佩或尊敬。一旦Loki赢得了他的战利品，他就把对方打的落花流水，将曾经遭受的蔑视糊到他们的脸上。

 

王国里每个人都恨他，这是有原因的。几个世纪以来，Loki都在想方设法地整那些轻视他的人，以及他脑补的那些轻视轻视他的人。再说一次，Thor承认他兄弟的过失，即使针对这些过失的指控都无关紧要。Thor依旧爱他的兄弟。

 

中庭的猫教会了Thor很多关于他兄弟本性的事情，这是另一件Thor决不能说出来的事儿。要保守的秘密太多了，有时候这会把他逼疯。但是啊，说到猫了。别人经常用“有猫饼”这句俗语来形容他的兄弟，所以Thor最终决定对这句话进行学术研究。一开始，他认为猫的比喻和他兄弟实在太不相称了。Thor也许会用狼作喻。

 

随后Thor遇到了一只猫。这猫一开始很可爱，Thor爱怜地抚摸了几分钟他的皮毛，没想到这猫头一扭，就毫无征兆地张口咬了下去。尖牙扎进了Thor手里，Thor惊讶而伤心地眨着眼睛，看着那双绿色的大眼睛，然后他突然明白了。

 

此后，他收养了五只猫，并为他们取了名字，以纪念他的兄弟。那只独眼的白猫叫做银舌，它每天大部分时间都躲在床底下。那只蓝眼的波斯猫，叫做天行者，他喜欢从高出跳下来吓到Thor。那只胖胖的虎斑猫，叫做谎匠，他就是学不会用猫砂，也有可能是不愿意用。还有一只毛色发亮的橘猫，叫做Hveðrungr[《诗作埃达》里Loki的另一个名字]，每当Thor经过公寓的走廊时，就会被骑脸攻击。最后是Loki，一只黑猫，他每天基本上都在对其他猫大呼小叫，不然就跳上窗台，把陶器挨个推下来。

 

Thor喜欢他的每一只猫。他给猫猫们买了很多玩具，但那些小礼物都被有意地无视了。这种感觉完全就像是和Loki住在一起。

 

一次偶然的机会，他看到他的兄弟倚靠在一条臭气熏天的小巷上。“我是来阻止你的，”Thor半心半意地说道。Loki愉悦地嗤笑了一声，把目光转向他召唤来的巨大的白色怪物。

 

“我已经窃得了我想要的东西。我只是在......欣赏风景，”Loki说道。Thor回头看了看这个东西，它正步履艰难地横越这座城市。

 

“实在荒唐，”Thor 转身对他的兄弟道。“似乎你已心不在此。你应和我一起回我的公寓，和我谈谈。也许我们可以——”

 

“回到你的斗室之中，与你的 _五只猫_ 为伴。兄长，你已经成为一名中庭老妇。”Loki苦笑着说道。

 

所以说Loki去过他的公寓了？Thor沉默了，但是他得知Loki对他的生活产生某种兴趣，这让他暗自激动不已。并且，他也很高兴Loki没有伤害他的猫。

 

“就本性而言，他们是好猫。他们恣意率性，时而暴力，愤懑愠怒，注重隐私，自有领地。”Thor的眼里带有笑意。“我很爱他们。”

 

“请告诉我你没有用我的名字给他们命名。”Loki祈求道。

 

“我没有用你的名字给其中一只命名。”Thor坦诚道。 _全都用的是你的名字_ ，他没说出口。

 

“感谢命运女神。我不愿看到我的兄长堕落到如此可悲，多愁善感的境地——”

 

“少废话，鲁道夫，”Tony喊道，他冲Loki开了一炮。Thor转身向Stark怒目而视，但是他的兄弟已经从小巷里冲了出来，掌中闪烁着魔法的光辉。

 

“我将如驾驶雪橇般骑♂上你的尸骸驶向地狱之门！”Loki高声吼道，撕扯着金属。

 

Tony说了句“好情趣，”然后拦腰抓住Loki，直冲上天。Loki的回应声消失在风中，但听起来依旧恶毒。Thor疲惫地叹了口气，但他还是跟了上去，保护Stark免遭他兄弟的毒手。

 

“有猫饼，”他嘀咕着，Mjolnir尽职地将他带上空中。


	2. 这不是绑架，这是在三无小货车上的一趟计划外休假

_“好一个碰巧。那么这些家具也是碰巧放在这儿的喽。右边的椅子是墨绿色的，左边的椅子是酒红的，这也是碰巧喽。反正都是碰巧，对不对？那么，请你们设法把它们的位置换一下，你们又会说我这个主意怪好的。那么这个青铜像呢？你也认为这是也是碰巧吗？还有这大热天呢？这又是怎么回事？我告诉你们，他们把一切都安排好了，甚至连细微末节的东西，都精心安排好了。这个房间早在盼我们来了。 ”_

_——《禁闭》让保罗萨特_

 

 

Tony将反派分为三类：好玩的，不好玩的，以及Loki。唉，那个Loki。他让Tony想要毫不带幽默感地使用“卑鄙”这个词。

 

在棉花糖人事件中，Loki严重损坏了Tony的盔甲，这就不对了。这件事最后的结局其实挺扫兴的。在Loki出场并发表了一场“ _你们就是群大屁眼子，我恨你们一辈子_ ”的演讲之后，他打了个响指，就和他变出来的那坨软体哥斯拉一起消失了。Tony在工作室里心烦意乱，不停爆粗，他想修好左臂上受损的线路。这条线路不通了，这意味着里面有些东西彻底完蛋了。

 

这是很长一段时间以来，Loki第一次对他们造成真正的伤害。“我猜Loki今天过得不咋样，”Tony摇着头喃喃自语。

 

“你对此一无所知，”左边突然冒出来这么一句。Tony下意识地朝声音的来源扔了把扳手，躲到桌子下面去。Loki轻笑着，信步向前走来，直到他的靴子停在Tony的面前。星期五一声没吭（也许是被关掉了？），周围也没有顺手的武器。Loki抓住Tony的头发，不顾Tony的挣扎，一把给他揪了出来。“你用你设下的伏兵，成功地销毁了我花了一个月才偷到的手稿。”

 

“日你，”Tony倒抽了一口凉气，头皮上的疼痛让他有点喘不上气来。

 

“若你的提议足够诱人，我或许会饶你一命，但事实上，我无意用你这副小躯壳获取乐趣。”Loki低声怒喝道。

 

但他也没有采取什么实际行动来杀死Tony，这就意味着他真的想从Tony那里得到什么东西来抵偿手稿（那玩意又是怎么回事？）的损失，这就意味着Tony还是有活路的。他会逃出生天，同时揍爆Loki。他以前就这么干过一次（洞穴已经成为他生命的一部分，是孕育他新生的巢穴，是他重生而出的灰烬），他现在还能再来一遍。“我能提出什么让你心动的条件呢？”

 

Tony并非不屑于求饶。只要有一线生机，他就可以放下脸面求人。因为自尊啊，还有其他一切妨碍他达到目的的东西，他都可以放弃。如果没有活下去的机会，那他绝不吝以唇枪舌剑做出最后的反击，但只要还有那么点机会......

 

Loki看起来很高兴，他玩味般拉扯Tony的头发。“你这么快就想为我效力了吗？我，你最大的敌人？”

 

“你不是我最大的敌人。前十都算不上。”Tony立刻说道，因为即使是在求饶，他还是会抓住一切损人的机会。他是个天才，自带同时处理多项任务的能耐。

 

Loki笑了一声，但这不是“哈哈好玩”的笑，更像是“我是个夺命狂神，你最好小心行事”那种。“Stark，想到你要把我的位置让给其他反派，我就有些嫉妒。我应该在你名单上位列第一。”

 

“现在你绝对在第一位，这样，你能满意点吗，”Tony尽心尽力地补充道。

 

“嗯，是的，我确有同感，”Loki松开了他抓着Tony的头发的那只手。“那么，你愿意补偿我的损失吗？”

 

“你是偷的，那又不是你的，”Tony从地上爬了起来。

 

那神若有所思地看着他。“入我手，即我有。这就是偷窃之道。”

 

“哦神呐，”Tony恼怒地呻吟道。“而且你别开那个玩笑。Thor已经玩过这梗了，他说的一点都不好玩。”

 

Thor喜欢在别人说“ _哦_ _神_ _呐_ ”的时候在旁边补一句“ _啥事？_ ”他这真的，真的很烦人。Loki看起来很失望，所以说他刚刚也打算开同样的玩笑。

 

“也罢。你会补偿我。立誓吧，”Loki向Tony伸出一只手，要求道。

 

呃，气氛突然间浮士德了起来。

 

“先约定条款，然后你发誓不伤害我，我们再握手，”Tony交叉双臂把手藏起来，闷闷不乐道。

 

Loki愤怒地瞪大了眼睛。“你没有资格对我提条件，小蚂蚁。你与我握手，或我将你枭首。”

 

“日你，”Tony又说了一遍。

 

Loki捏着鼻梁，嗓子深处低声哀叹，。“我不敢相信我竟沦落到和一个凡人讨价还价的地步，就像那些低位的魔物。也罢，你这卑劣的蝼蚁，这就是条件。你将为我创造一件能量源，就像你胸口那个，再加一些改动。当你完成了这项任务，你欠我的债就已还清，可以自由离开了。”

 

Tony那是 _肯定_ 会诚心诚意给Loki做个弧反应堆的，但是Loki不需要知道这些。“行，好。”Tony说道，他伸手去和站在那的魔鬼握手。

 

他们手掌触碰的时候，有道红光从他们的手上划出一道弧线，Tony能感到有什么东西在他的皮肤下蠕动，随后紧紧缠绕在他的骨头上。“誓约已成。背弃我们的誓言，你就会丧命。”

 

“完蛋[Hel]，”Tony说道。

 

Loki的笑容令人从背后凉到头顶顺便天灵盖结出冰碴。“没错。”

 

“你说什么？”Tony问道，但转瞬之间他们已经不在他的实验室里了。他们站的地方就像是森林里的黑暗舞会，四周尽是寒气，Tony已经吓坏了。“协议里面没有这一出！”他惊呼。然后他勉强问道，“我们特么的在哪？”

 

“我们就在地狱，”Loki答道，然后转身潜行，走进了森林。Tony跌跌撞撞地跟在他身后，一路上不停地爆粗。

 

“我没有工具，怎么给你做东西呢？我也没有工作室。”Tony开始讲道理，他希望Loki能也稍微讲点道理。

 

“我已经备好工具和工坊了。你将会物尽其用。”Loki转过头来回应道。“跟上，跟上。我不能如此耽搁。我的腿太长，要放慢到这种不自然的速度，会很困难。”

 

“混蛋，”Tony骂道，他尽可能地快步跑过去。尽管他很不乐意，但以这种速度行走的确有助于防寒。

 

最后他们来到一间小木屋前。这真是一间实打实的林中小屋[电影《林中小屋》，数尽恐怖片套路，强烈安利]Tony的恐怖片阅片经历让他的潜意识尖叫着血腥谋杀。“我要死在这了，对不？”他幽幽地问道。

 

Loki笑了，不过这次他好像真的挺开心。“稍安勿躁，Stark，除非万不得已，否则我绝不会杀你。即使你一直在妨碍我的计划，留你一命，总会有点用处。现在进去，不然我就把你锁在外面。”

 

Tony急忙钻了进去，因为森林是在是太可怕了。他发誓他刚刚绝对听到了远处有狼在嚎叫。

 

他们走进了一个小门厅，正因为这地方没什么特别抓眼的东西，所以格外令人难忘。前面有张矮桌，上面放着一小束散发香气的鲜花，深绿色的叶子间缀着点点白星。桌子旁边摆着一台沉重的黄铜衣帽架，Loki把他的皮革披风挂在了上面。附近的墙上挂着一副金色城邦的画。

 

他们进的是一个家，而不是什么恶棍的老巢，或者是什么豪华的宫殿。

 

Loki脱下靴子，放在门口，Tony也照做了。看到Loki没穿靴子，也没穿他那件长到扫地的披风，这感觉真奇怪。他看起来没那么具有威胁性了，但是Tony根本不会因此买账。

 

“来吧，我带你去你的房间，”Loki说这话的时候用上了某种好客的语调。这也太诡异了。

 

“噢感谢天神。我之前还在担心，我们得共用一张床。”Tony说道。

 

Loki转过身来，用一种近乎恐惧的眼神盯着他。“如果只有一张床，你可以放心，你会睡在地板上。我不和牲畜睡在一起。这样会得跳蚤，我兄长应该已经知道这一点了。”

 

“我以为是Jane把Thor甩了......”Tony皱着眉头，全力克制想要针对“牲畜”这个词回敬几句的冲动。那只会正中Loki的下怀。

 

“我指的不是那个女人，我指的是猫，”Loki说着，在一条长走廊尽头的一扇门前面停下脚步。

 

“那么人类对你来说就是猫吗？”Tony问道，他抬头斜眼瞟着Loki。

 

“不，人类是蝼蚁，”Loki得意地笑道。

 

Tony闭上眼睛，沮丧地叹了口气。“我现在完全乱套了。”

 

Loki摆出一副居高临下的怜悯表情。“我相信这就是你的自然状态。现在，去休息。等你醒来后，我希望你会开始履行你的承诺。”

 

Tony把门带上，然后立刻锁起来，但是这么做只让他感觉安全了那么一丁点。如果Loki真打算把Tony干掉，一把锁根本挡不住他。

 

这间屋子很小，它和这整栋房子的其他部分都是一样的不起眼。房间里有一张看起来还挺舒适的床，上面铺着花边床罩，旁边摆着一张小桌子，上面有一盏台灯。窗边是一张书桌，还有一件矮小的衣橱。墙壁是柔和的桃粉色，在床头柜那盏台灯的照射下，几乎发出光晕。靠床的墙上挂着两幅画，一幅画着一只在草地上熟睡的小狼崽，另一幅是一只憩息在枕头上的小蛇。Tony打开衣柜看了看，发现里面全都是他自己的衣服，带着乐队标识的t恤，以及在工作间干活的时候被磨得破了边的牛仔裤。

 

“好吧，这不算我今天碰上的最诡异的事情，但还是很诡异。”

 

而且这些细节给人一种体贴而周到的感觉，但Tony决定不去细想这一点。

 

Tony换上了他的睡衣裤（这些东西也被一同带过来了，真特么妙极），然后爬上这张非常，非常舒适的床。

 

他很快就睡着了，比他预计的快得多，也比以往睡得更熟。


	3. 饿成狗

_“_ _我知道。您呢，您本身就是一口陷阱，您以为他们没有预料到您这番话吗？您以为其中就没有我们看不见的陷阱吗？一切都是陷阱，可是，这对我来说又有什么大不了的呢？我自己也是一口陷阱，我对她来说是一口陷阱。_ _”_

_——《禁闭》让保罗萨特_

 

 

Tony被Loki用指关节轻轻敲门的声音唤醒了。“醒醒，Stark。”

 

早上遇见的第一件事就是被下策之神如此礼貌地叫醒，这感觉太特么荒谬了，Tony的大脑有点断线，所有恐慌症发作的迹象都被及时扼杀了。他洗澡，换衣服，感觉还挺神清气爽的。就算是以前，没有被某个咧嘴邪笑的恶魔困在地狱里的时候，他也很少有这种体验。

 

Loki给他做了早餐，是鸡蛋做的什么东西，看起来还不错，但是Tony并不想吃，于是他拒绝了。

 

“既然如此，我们开始吧，”Loki徐徐念道，他带着Tony朝走廊上众多门其中的一扇走去，然后把Tony领了进去。

 

Tony走进Loki的工作室，立刻嫉妒了起来。这特么简直是个大型游乐场，有种类似于TARDIS[《神秘博士》的固定女主，外面是蓝色警亭，里面别有洞天]的机制，因为这间屋子里面比这小木屋的占地要大得多。“我恨你，”Tony对Loki说道，对方不以为然地耸了耸肩。

 

“你需要什么物品来制作我的能量源？”Loki问道。

 

于是Tony给他列了一个纲要，然后Loki带来了前几个步骤需要用到的所有东西。

 

在接下来的几天里，Tony郁闷地发现，Loki其实......很能帮忙。他双手平稳，效率极高，还很安静。Tony发现他自己有点希望Loki能一直和他在工作室里做事。或者他只是想要个实验伙伴——不一定非得是Loki，如果不是Loki就好了，还是不带Loki比较得劲，不带Loki。但是每当Tony需要什么东西，Loki就已经拿好递到手上了。Tony干累了的时候，Loki会说一些让他感觉自己不像个孩子的话，把他哄出工作室。Pepper和Rhodey是他的此生挚爱，但是那俩人有时候会有种莫名的优越感。

 

Loki也比Tony预期中要和善得多。Tony在熔炼金属的过程中把他自己严重烫伤了，Loki立刻就冲了过来，同情地倒吸着凉气。他伸手把握住Tony的手。

 

“我日，”Tony呜咽了。这伤很重，他很清楚，会造成神经损伤的。尽管他已经尽了最大努力克制自己，惊慌和疼痛还是让他喊了出来。 _再也下不出金蛋了_ ，他脑海深处有个听起来太过耳熟的声音用恶心的语调念叨着。

 

“Stark，一切都会好起来的，”Loki说道，他的语气里没有嘲讽或残忍。Loki开始哼唱一段低沉的旋律，就像是一首摇篮曲。这让Tony很快就平静下来了。然后伤口变得不那么疼了，Tony惊讶地看着烫伤的创面开始冒泡消退，最后只剩下完好无损的皮肤。

 

“好了。”Loki温和地对他微笑道。“毫发未伤。”

 

随着日子一天天过去，Tony越来越没法继续厌恶那个小混蛋了。Loki习惯早起，他是Tony见过的最快乐，最爽朗，最活泼的早起爱好者。他这一点既烦人，又带点诡异的可爱。他会在做早餐的时候唱歌，用一种Tony听不懂的语言哼着悦耳的曲调。他经常光着脚，喜欢穿柔软的布料做的宽松衣服。他的幽默感既古怪又出人意料，有时还很幼稚。有天早上，他把Tony的洗发水换成了蛋黄酱，但是Tony洗完澡之后发现他的头发从没这么柔软过，所以Tony不算是上当中招了。

 

Tony也没法把眼前这个人和把他从塔上扔出来的那个人完全联系到一起了。

 

尽管如此，Tony还是会暗中琢磨如何破坏那个反应堆，但每当他想到这一点，缠绕在他骨骼上的誓约就会缠得更紧，直到他失声痛呼。每次Loki都会自鸣得意地冲他笑，但他什么都不说。最后，Tony投降了，他接受了他得在反应堆建成之后再把它毁掉的事实。

 

“你想怎么修改？”在来到这里的第四天，他们在厨房休息时，Tony问道。离建成还差得远，但是重要的组件已经成型。等这周结束的时候，应该就能做好了。

 

“我需要一种与你现在这个不同的核心物质。”Loki说道，他从面前的浓汤里舀起一大块面包。

 

Tony最近从浴室的水龙头里接水喝，他一直拒绝吃Loki给他的任何东西（非常艰难，因为Loki的厨艺非常好），他不知道Loki是不是想毒死他。Loki对Tony的所谓食欲不振只字不提，挺好的，要不然两人会进行一场异常尴尬的谈话。比如说，“ _听着，虽然你把我绑了还把我关在地狱里，但你对我还是挺客气的，可是我无法摆脱那种感觉，你会用一种极度可怕的方式把我弄死_ 。”

 

是啊，就是这么尴尬。

 

Tony脑子里模模糊糊记得另一个故事。一个妹子被冥界之神困住了，因为她吃了他给她的什么东西。细节记不清了，但是这故事里面绝对有逼婚这么回事。Tony在Loki身边待得越久，他就越琢磨这个故事，试图回忆出一些他以前就没有上心的细节。

 

“换种元素可能就不起作用了，取决于它是什么种类。”Tony挑着一边的眉毛说道。“你要放什么？”

 

Loki就那么一直笑而不语，Tony叹了口气。说不定Loki自己就能把这破反应堆给毁了。

 

一个星期过去了，Tony按时完成进度，尽管他最近越来越头晕。不过他也能应付，这又不是他第一次这么长时间没吃饭了。

 

Tony按时完成工作。Loki并没有。

 

“所以说，你想让我放在核心的那个元素......”Tony掐着鼻梁，缓缓说着。他靠在工作台上，饿得够呛，又站了太久，他已经站不直了。

 

“Stark，怎么了？”Loki问道，笑容弯起的嘴唇扭曲了最后几个字的声音。

 

“只要拿到这个元素我就能全部完工结束这该死的一切......”

 

“是的，”Loki高兴地深吸了一口气。

 

“你现在都还没拿到，”Tony讲完了这句话。

 

“我现在还没拿到，”Loki确认道。

 

“你多久才能拿到这个元素？”Tony问道。现在只要给他吃一块牛排他愿意付出任何代价。他饿得发晕，另外气得发懵。

 

“据我的消息来源估计，至少还要一周。也许要两周。”Loki说道。他把双手背在身后，来回摇晃双脚，一副天真无辜的样子。

 

Tony再也耗不下去了。“我要吃点东西，行吗？没有吃的我八成活不到那么久。”

 

“我没有不让你进食，”Loki厉声道，“现在我每天至少提供三次食物，还是说我必须把每样食物嚼碎，然后像哺育刚刚出生的幼崽那样吐到你嘴里？”

 

“噢，不要让我想到那个画面，谢谢你了。”Tony说道，他的心灵在干呕。“而且那不是重点。我不会吃你做的东西。”

 

Loki立刻被冒犯到了。“我绝不会伤害我迎进家门的客人。我厌恶你话语里的暗示。你若不是我家中的客人，我现在就会以武力捍卫我的荣誉。”

 

“是啊，也许你不会伤害我。也许你会给我下套，或者搞点什么鬼，”Tony阴阴地说道。

 

_牛排。牛排和土豆，上面加了各种辅料。_

 

“给你下套？”Loki问道，他的怒气化成了困惑。

 

“冥界的那一套，或者什么玩意。你肯定听说过珀耳塞福涅。”

 

“如果你愿意的话，请解释一下，”Loki好奇地歪着头，礼貌地询问道。

 

“这个叫珀耳塞福涅的妹子，是女神的女儿还是谁。有可能？我记不清了。这么说吧，这个妹子在四处瞎逛，然后哈迪斯，就是冥界之神，他看到了她然后就挪不动步了。所以呢，他把她绑架了，给她吃死肉，或者水果什么的。不对，好像是石榴？对，石榴，死亡的果实。也有可能是死亡的象征？吃这东西感觉就像是在掏尸体，所以目测是这么回事。神啊，我真的好想吃牛排。”

 

Loki困惑地皱着眉头说道，“她吃了死肉和水果，这就迫使她和那个神在一起了？”

 

“她有时会回去看她妈妈，但是的确。她每吃一颗石榴籽，就得在冥界和哈迪斯多待上一个月。”

 

“过于简单，且极不可信，”Loki说道，他疑惑地瞥着Tony。“你发誓，如果我以某种方式怂恿你吃死肉和水果，你每吃下一口，我就可以多留你一个月？”

 

“是啊，”Tony说道，他没怎么认真听。他正在脑补白兰地酱汁的味道，精酿啤酒的刺激性气味，那种味道......那种味道啊......他感觉他全身都被食欲和饥饿刺激得刺痒难忍，“差不多吧。”

 

“这真是奇怪，”Loki说道。“更奇怪的是，你会认为我想要把你留在我身边，但是也罢，你一直都在妄想。”

 

这个话题就像是烫手山芋（配酸奶油酱汁，培根，香葱和奶酪）一样被抛到一边，再也没有被提起过。

 

直到Tony在工作间晕了过去。

 

等他醒来的时候，他已经躺在床上了，Loki坐在床边，焦虑地探过身来。“Stark，你必须进食，”他说道。Tony面前的盘子里有一块猪排，Loki目的明确地把它叉了起来。

 

“我不，”Tony说道。

 

“我无意伤害你。我以我的生命起誓，我永远不会给你下毒，现在吃吧。”

 

Tony接过盘子，贪婪地盯着。这块猪排煎得非常好看，顶部金黄酥脆，中间看起来就鲜嫩多汁，切割得很是整齐。旁边配了一只苹果，还有蔓越莓馅饼。Tony正准备下嘴，突然想起了他对Loki说过的话。

 

_死肉和水果。_

 

Tony抬头看看Loki。这人的眼神未免有点太专注了。

 

“谢谢，但我不喜欢吃猪肉，”Tony把盘子递给Loki。Loki皱着眉头，但还是把盘子拿走了，什么都没问。

 

次日晚上，Loki又试了一次。Tony面前是一份烤鸭胸肉，淋上了厚重浓郁的酱汁。香味诱人极了，Tony在急切地咬上去之前，注意到了Loki的目光，Tony疑迟了片刻，重新评估这道菜。“这是什么酱？”Tony把叉子放回到盘子上。

 

“黑樱桃，”Loki说道，他的笑容无辜到过分。

 

Tony的心碎了，他强撑着说道，“对樱桃过敏，”然后把盘子还给Loki。

 

第二天晚上，Loki给他送来了一份三文鱼排，令人垂涎欲滴，Tony几乎要被活生生馋硬了。但是上面的焗料......

 

“橘子酱，”Loki说道，他的笑容几乎和脸颊等宽。“让我猜猜看，有一条鱼曾经对你的母亲不敬，而食用橘子酱有悖于你的宗教信仰。”

 

“两边都说对了，”Tony说道，把盘子递了回去。他分分钟就要哭出来了。“求你给我拿点我能吃的。”

 

Loki咂咂嘴，忧伤地看着Tony。“我无意折磨你，Stark，只想逗逗你。毕竟，你说的是，那个神用石榴把他的凡人束缚了起来。我送给你的东西里面，可没有一点石榴。”

 

“是啊，但那还是死肉和水果。这个象征意义可能已经足够达成束缚了。我很清楚你们这些玩魔法的人就像律师一样，扭曲文字来满足你们的需要。”Tony把胳膊叉了起来。“我不吃你做的任何东西。”

 

“Stark，”Loki警告道，他的语气带着一丝恼怒。

 

“不吃。”

 

“愚蠢，愚蠢的人类！”Loki高声喊道，带着那盘鱼走掉了。Tony为这一损失默哀。

 

在接下来的三天里，Tony一直躺在床上，既虚弱又不安。每天Loki都会手托盛着美味的餐盘，踏着轻盈的步伐来到他的房间里。但是Tony，不管别人是怎么评价他的，Tony很擅长自我管理。至少他会在有充分理由的时候做到这一点。

 

第四天Loki投降了。“我会从中庭给你带食物来，任何你想要的，只要你愿意吃，”Loki说道。“Stark，拜托，虽然事出于你自己的愚蠢，但我不想让你死在我手上。”

 

尽管答案显而易见，Tony还是想了一会他要什么。只有一件事物能在紧迫之时缓和他的痛苦，只有一件事物能让狼藉残局略有起色。世界上最糟糕的食物。唯一能给他带来慰藉的事物。“给我个加芝士的汉堡王皇堡，”他说道，然后开始可怜巴巴地轻声地咳嗽，试图催促Loki快点动身。

 

Loki翻了个白眼，但他还是立刻去弄Tony要的东西了。二十分钟之后他回来了，看上去很激动。“你们的汉堡王需要加强他对王国的统治。里面的子民......往好里说，极度无礼。往坏里说，简直毫无教化”

 

“这就是快餐体验的一部分，”Tony一边说，一边伸手去抓那个油腻腻的纸袋，Loki立刻递了过来。

 

“啊，我想，这就像是与矮人交易一样。”Loki明智地点点头。“如果没有喊叫争吵和不可避免的混战，，这种体验就会失去一些......魅力。”

 

“要我说，喊叫能提高效率——嗯——”Tony话说一半就咬了一大口已经凉了的油腻汉堡。太糟糕了。太完美了。这让Tony开始重新思考他人生中的所有重要选择，并立誓从此改头换面重新做人，仿佛这汉堡是一次灵魂的洗礼或深沉的忏悔。他就此获得了新生。

 

但是咬了六口之后，他就吃不下去了。他的胃已经很久没装过食物了，一时难以适应，开始抽筋，于是Tony把剩下的汉堡放到一边。“谢谢你，”他真诚地说道，Loki点点头。

 

“Stark，我对你致以诚挚的感激。如果在战场以外看到你的尸体，我会很难过的。”

 

“挺好，”Tony说道。“我现在要睡个消食觉。等你需要我把这元素放进这东西里的时候，再把我叫......叫醒。”Tony打着哈欠，闭上双眼，逐渐睡去。

 

当他渐渐失去知觉的时候，他发誓他听到Loki在阴笑。这让他很紧张，但他马上就陷入了无梦的深眠，忘记了一切。


	4. 我弟弟，如风般的男子

_“_ _我要笑了，我的微笑将映在您的瞳仁里，天知道我的笑容会是什么样_ _子。”_

_——《禁闭》让保罗萨特_

 

Thor得知Tony失踪的消息时，银舌正端坐在他的胸口上，闭着眼睛，响亮地打着呼噜。队友们送给Thor的小手机开始猛烈震动，Thor尽可能平稳地从口袋里掏出手机，他不想打扰银舌的休息。

 

“何事？”Thor对着电话说道。

 

“嗨，我是Steve。Tony失踪了，我们需要你到大厦来。”

 

“我即刻到达，”Thor严肃答道，随后挂断电话。

 

尽管Thor求银舌挪个地方，但是人家根本不在乎。这种感觉就好像胸前压了个Mjolnir，自己却没有能耐把它举起来。他本该尽快赶去大厦，帮助其他人寻找他的同袍战友，或者至少去安抚他的朋友。但是银舌根本不愿睁眼而且——

 

噢——

 

一条粉色的小舌头从银舌毛茸茸的两颚之间探了出来。Thor被这猫迷住了，只能永远躺地不起，除非等到银舌愿意跑开，再次躲到床底下。

 

然后Loki（说的是猫不是他兄弟）一路嚎叫着走进房间，把银舌吓跑了，于是Thor自由了。他起身和每一只猫道别，然后迅速启程，去完成工作职责。Loki（说的是猫不是他兄弟）在他关门的时候朝他大吼大叫。他是只很强势的猫，Thor想道，他的胸膛要被钟爱之情炸开了。

 

Thor到达之后，Steve向他问候，并告诉了他更多细节。“Friday在昨天深夜被关闭了，据她估计，是在约十五小时前。直到大厦系统紧急重启，我们才意识到她离线了。她到处都找不到Tony的下落。但只要Tony还在地球上，她绝对能发现他的踪迹。”

 

他们来到了会议室，Rhodey和Pepper正在罗列所有Stark的潜在敌人。这份清单长到令人咂舌，Thor对Tony在树敌方面的勤奋刻苦感到心服口服——他这一点基本上可以媲美Thor本人制造敌人的能力，而Thor的起步点比Tony早了两千来年。Wanda用猩红的魔法卷须搜寻大厦里与Tony相关的所有蛛丝马迹。Friday坚称地球上找不到Tony的踪迹，虽然没有明说，但这一消息无疑将矛头指向了魔法。

 

此外，“Loki”更是在矛头的范围之内，Thor知道他们是为了不激怒他，才没有把这个结论说出来。当事情涉及他兄弟的时候，他就无法保持理智，有时候他会对此感到非常羞愧。Loki在威胁这个世界的安全，可Thor却不能......

 

Wanda轻声惊呼，魔法又回到了她的身体里。

 

“你发现了什么？”Steve急问道，他迅速跑到她身边，查看她是否安然无恙。

 

“魔法，在工作室里。黑魔法，Loki的魔法，”Wanda说道，她扭头看向Thor，眼中带有歉意。

 

Thor点点头，他很失望，但并不惊讶。“在战斗中，Stark会使他比以往更为震怒。Loki被激怒了，摧毁了他的部分盔甲。”

 

“我想说的是，这又不是什么稀罕事，”Sam说道。Thor觉得他这话说得毫不留情面。

 

“近来，我的兄弟更喜欢恶作剧，而非付诸暴力。想必大家都注意到了，在这些冲突过后，你们都不曾受伤，城市也未受波及。在近一年内，Loki仅仅行窃过几次，造成的破坏微乎其微。”Thor睁大眼睛环顾四周，面带恳求。

 

Steve皱着眉头默默思考，Wanda看上去半信半疑，Pepper和Rhodey一直在忙手上的事，没太在意Thor的话，Sam则挫败地捏着鼻梁。

 

“如果Natasha在这儿，她会同意我的，”Thor沉闷地说道。

 

“不，Natasha有种奇怪的‘亲近你的朋友，但更要亲近你的敌人’准则，”Sam澄清道。“她和我们一样希望能把你的兄弟关起来，虽然她对关起来的看法和我不太一样。”

 

“我认为她的想法最有价值，”Thor说道，他双臂交叉，双目怒瞪。“倘若我的兄弟做出补偿，而不是身披枷锁了却余生，这样对你们的世界更有益处。”

 

“他连一点歉意都没有，”Steve很讲道理地说道。“我们怎么能知道他会不会再犯呢？”

 

原来如此，这才是问题所在。

 

“是的，他毫无悔意，”Thor悲切地闭上眼睛承认道。“他永远不值得被人完全信赖。但是你们的世界里没有任何监狱能关押住他，他已经弥补了他在阿斯加德犯下的过错，连我的父亲也不再追究。他们不会为你们关押他的。”

 

“神啊，犯下谋杀罪还能逃避惩罚，甚至都不用服满刑期，真的太爽了。”Sam厌恶地摇着头说道。“这是什么感觉？爽吗？我敢说肯定很爽。”

 

Thor对此无话可说，因为他说出的任何反对听起来都会很疯狂。

 

‘ _但他是我兄弟_ ，’这话很自私。

 

‘ _但他曾备受折磨，他的痛苦远超过你们所有人的想象_ ，’这话毫无意义。

 

“Sir已经返回大厦，”Friday宣布道。

 

他们都陷入了沉默，忐忑不安地等着电梯升上来，叮当一声，门开了。Tony跌跌撞撞地走了出来，看上去......更瘦了，但是其他方面并无大碍。“我回来了？”他对着一片寂静问道。

 

众人一冲上前拥抱他。

 

“太担心了——”Steve说道，把Tony抱在胸前。

 

“我不知道怎么才能把你找回来，”Wanda呼号道。

 

“别挡我的路，”Rhodey喊道，他推开Steve，自己抱住Tony。就Tony本人而言，他似乎非常享受这种关注。

 

Thor很高兴Tony回来了，但他对Tony被Loki劫持期间发生的事情充满疑问。他强迫自己保持缄默。Tony从房间另一头望过来，对Thor会意地眨眨眼。

 

“发生什么了？”Pepper问道，她激动地浑身颤抖。

 

“好的，好的。简易快速摘要。我把Loki惹毛了，因为我两周前把他偷的手稿毁了——”

 

“你是说昨天？”Steve问道，看起来有点困惑。

 

“嗯？不，有两周了......等等，我是不是穿越了？我走了有多久？”Tony问Friday。

 

“大约十五小时，Sir。”Friday说道。

 

“噢那个小混......我是过了两个星期。不管怎么说，我现在不想考虑物理啊时间啊什么的，我继续说了。我攻击他的时候把他的手稿给毁了，所以他在此现身，要求赔偿。和我缔结了某种魔法协议，强迫我为他建造一个弧反应堆，诸如此类等等等等——”

 

“不，不要说诸如此类，”Steve打断道，迅速摇头。“你给他做了个弧反应堆？”

 

“我没办法，有誓言约束，我没法抵抗，”Tony说道，他的语气中有种致命的愤怒，Thor瑟缩了一下。Loki不知道他给自己找了什么麻烦。“反正我要想个法子把它毁了。所以说，没错，我是给他做了个弧反应堆，然后誓约执行完毕，他就把我送回来了。”

 

“事情的全部就是这样吗？”Pepper问道，毫不掩饰地盯着他憔悴的身体。

 

“嗯......我进行了某种绝食抗议。不想让整件‘冥府哈迪斯与珀耳塞福涅的逼婚故事’发生在我身上。”

 

Thor皱起了眉头。“我有些困惑。那是什么意思？”

 

“他把我带到地狱去了，大个子。我不想因为吃了魔法食物而被困在那里。”Tony说道。

 

“困在......”Thor疑迟道。

 

Tony耸耸肩，看上去很无奈。“是啊，就像珀耳塞福涅的神话？吃了什么食物，然后每年被迫在那里待六个月。我不会冒这个险的。另外我也不确定Loki会不会毒死我。”

 

有人认为Loki会伤害他的客人，Thor被这个说法冒犯了，但他仍然保持缄默。他将注意力转移到这个故事的另一部分。“我并不知悉有何种魔法会如你所说那般将你约束在那片土地上。你不大可能会回不来，所以说，你的绝食抗议实在没有必要。我兄弟从不伤害客人，也不允许客人受到伤害。除此之外，在尚未完成任务之前就毒害你，那未免有些愚蠢。”

 

“嗯......你说的有道理.....”Tony微微皱着眉头说道。

 

Tony和Steve一同离开，去做官方报告，汇报他和Loki生活期间的情况，但是Thor再也不想听到任何关于他兄弟的坏话了。于是，他躺在公共休息室里玩手机，回顾他拍摄的猫猫视频。看视频可以抚慰他受伤的心。也许他无法照顾好他的兄弟，但他可以照顾他那群毛茸茸的小坏蛋们。

 

晚上晚些时候，队伍用一顿丰盛披萨和Thor难以忍受的低度啤酒庆祝Tony的回归。不过，他很有风度地容忍了，因为他永远不会冒犯待客的主人。

 

就像Tony冒犯Loki那样。Tony不是什么友善礼貌的人，即使在他的朋友面前也依旧是我行我素。Stark根本不知道他自己有多幸运，要不是Loki一向坚守待客之道，他就很可能已经暴尸荒野了。Loki在很多方面都反复无常，令人捉摸不透，就像千变万化的风一样，但他定不会亏待客人。这个品质是他们的母亲培养出来的。他们两人谁都不会对她不敬，抛弃这些品质。

 

Tony终于朝他走了过来，Thor知道Tony定会来找他的。他们两人一起出去散步，呼吸深夜的空气。

 

“这感觉挺不错。每个人都很关注我。我应该时不时地被你兄弟绑架几次，”Tony说道。

 

“不要向命运女神挑衅，”Thor说道，他不由自主地被逗乐了。

 

“他比我想象中要好，”Tony承认道。“除了绑架以及胁迫我给他做日后可以用作武器的东西以外，他为人还挺正派。”

 

Thor忧伤地笑了，“这正是我兄弟的悲剧。他......很有魅力，也很风趣。礼貌到近乎疯狂的地步，尤其是对待他迎进家门的客人。但一旦他感觉自己被人触犯，那他将施加的惩罚总是与罪行毫不相称。然而，当他的世界一切正常时，他总是......很友好。他可以做个好人。”Thor不常提起他的兄弟。一方面是因为这是个痛苦的话题，Loki伤到了他的一些队友，出于对他们的尊敬，Thor不想谈。另一方面是因为他不愿泄露Loki的任何秘密。

 

但Tony似乎不想对Loki施以报复，Thor发现他有点想继续谈论他的兄弟。他只希望有个人能理解他的想法。“我兄弟向来命途多舛，这也许与他变形者的本能密不可分，永远在寻找认同，或许他的本性就是如此。我不得而知。我只知道，在我认识他的一生中，我从未真正了解他。我知道的，都是他想让我知道的，我看到的，都是他想让我看到的。

 

至少，这是我过去的想法。近来我在思考，也许我们，我们每一个人，都对他的今日负责。如果我们没有把他的身份强加给他，一切是否会有所不同。我们以目光塑造了他，他对此无能为力，唯有将自己扭曲成我们眼里的样子。一个摧残者，前途无望的次子，为人所不齿的术士，怪物。他向我们寻求一面镜子，而我们指引他变成这般模样。”

 

Tony咬着嘴唇，沉思片刻，回应道，“我们年轻的时候说不定还能拿这个当借口。但他已经不再年轻了，Thor。等到了一定的年纪，我们就必须为自己和自己的行为负责。”

 

“我不知道事情是否真的如此简单。”Thor忧伤地笑道。

 

Tony深思熟虑地哼了一声。“不管怎么说，我......这件事我没告诉其他人，因为我不知道他想干什么。Loki，他对弧反应堆做了修改。”

 

Thor扬起了眉毛。“当真？”

 

“他想要一个不一样的核心。让我用这种我之前没见过的金属。我......我趁他没注意的时候拿了一点。我做了分析，但是Friday没能识别出来。我想让你能看看，辨认一下这是什么。”Tony递给Thor一个小瓶子，里面装着一片暗淡的金属。

 

Thor深吸一口气，恐惧弥漫了他的血液。“这是uru。”

 

“做Mjolnir的那种材料？”Tony问道，他把小瓶子拿回来，用截然不同的眼神看着它。

 

“是的。它极易附魔，如果妥善处理，也是宇宙中最牢固的物质。即使你得到了机会，也几乎不可能毁掉你为我兄弟所制之物。”Thor将手放到Tony肩膀上以示安慰。Tony应该在消化这个消息，开始内疚。Thor为他的朋友感到心痛。

 

“那，这......这不是什么好事，对吗？”Tony一边问一边把小瓶收好。他没流露出什么表情，但是他也没从Thor的手掌下挪开。

 

也许Thor不知道他兄弟有何打算，但是，那可是Loki。Loki所到之处，灾祸接踵而至。

 

“是的，结果可能颇为严重。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为这篇文的Thor打call，他最后那段话真说到我心里了。  
> 下一章高能预警。


	5. 故事的寓意是：不要做个无聊的人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注释过多，故更换注释格式，以粗括号【x】标序，注释内容放在段末。

_“我看明白了。你们这场戏是演给谁看的？我们都是自己人呐。”_

_——《禁闭》让保罗萨特_

 

 

生活又回到了Tony习以为常的混乱状态。对付坏人，发明东西，放纵一些冲动的疯狂想法，几个月就这样过去了。

 

他时常会想起Loki，但是，他们在那所奇奇怪怪的房子里一起度过的那几个星期的记忆却有点模糊，仿佛每件事情都是来源于一场梦境中的碎片。Loki消失了，于是Tony尽力假装一切安好。Thor试图帮助Tony推测Loki会如何使用那个uru制作的弧反应堆，但是过了一段时间他们就没继续下去，因为所有的结论都很可怕。目前为止，只有他们俩知道这回事。他俩都决定，呃，暂时保持这种状态。

 

最终，Tony对Loki的好奇心激发他对该人做了一番研究，至少也去查阅了Loki相关的中庭神话。到目前为止，Tony找到的最好玩的东西是《Lokasenna》，它讲的大概是这么回事儿：

 

**Loki今晚出去浪**

 

 **Loki** ：我坐在这个无聊至极的派对上，旁边的人没一个看得顺眼，真是浪费生命，没人注意我，也没瓜可吃。好端端一个晚上真特么是浪费了。 _[捅死一个引起所有人关注的仆人]_ 去死吧，谁叫你抢我风头。【1】

【1】这场宴会是约顿海姆的巨人Gymir在他的城堡里举办的。此时，宾客正在夸赞他的两个仆人Fimafeng 和Eldir的办事能力，Loki很不爽，于是他把前者杀了。

 

 **众人** ：滚粗吧你个混蛋，别在这妨碍我们喝酒。

 

 **Loki** ：行吧，随你们，这派对真垃圾。

 

二十分钟后...

 

 **Loki** ：嗨各位，我能回来吗？

 

 **Bragi** ：我们已经让你滚了，你个捅人的刺头儿【2】。

【2】Bragi：诗文之神

 

 **Loki** ：Odin，别这样伙计。我们是哥们，对吧？

 

 **Odin** ：抱歉了各位，兄弟为重【3】。

【3】在北欧神话中，Odin与Loki歃血结为兄弟

 

Loki落座。

 

 **Loki** ：嘿，谢谢大家给我第二次机会。你们都很棒，除了那边的那个傻逼 _[指着Bragi]_ 。我烦你。

 

 **Bragi** ：拜托，求你别在Gymir家里找事。我回头送你一匹马。呃，再送你把剑。给，我再额外奉送一枚戒指，求你消停一下千万别惹事了。

 

Loki并没有消停。

 

 **Loki** ：你居然以为你可以收买我，简直难以置信。其一，你这行不通；其二，你太垃圾了。最后，你特么就是个菜鸡，战场上的人体描边器。

 

 **Bragi** ：我不想破坏派对，否则我会杀了你。

 

 **Loki** ：出去战啊，贱人。

 

 **Idunn** ：伙计们别这样，算了吧。不要再互相挑事了【4】。

【4】Idunn：青春女神，管理金苹果，她是上文Bragi的妻子。

 

 **Loki** ： _[压低声音]_ 碧池说什么？

 

 **Idunn** ：什么？

 

 **Loki** ：原来是你！

 

 **Gefjan** ：老兄【5】。

【5】Gefjan：耕作女神。

 

 **Loki** ：你吸了多少根鸡掰才换来你脖子上的这根漂亮项链？

 

 **Odin** ：老兄，你不要惹她，你个智障。

 

 **Loki** ：我不智障，你才智障。

 

 **Odin** ：也许我智障，但是穿了八年女仆装，在洞穴里给奶牛挤奶外加生娃的可不是我，你个死娘炮【6】。

【6】神话中没有提及前两件事。但是提到了Loki生下后代的故事。一个巨人答应为众神建造城堡，报酬是女神Freyja以及太阳月亮。他唯一的助手是一匹名叫Svathilfari的马。工程即将完成时，众神不想付出报酬，于是Loki变身为母马，有效地干扰了那匹马的注意力。最后Loki生下八足马Sleipnir。

 

 **Loki** ： _[低压声音]_ 女装基佬说什么【7】？

【7】Odin常使用Seiðr巫术，而当时男性巫术使用者被普遍认为缺乏男性气质，被指责为argr。

 

 **Odin** ：什么？

 

 **Frigga** ：你们俩都是傻逼。我们别管这些了，好好享受派对吧【8】。

【8】Frigga：预言与智慧女神，Odin的妻子

 

 **Loki** ：Odin，你知道你老婆是个婊吗？婊砸婊砸婊砸婊砸婊砸 【9】。

【9】Odin在外征伐时，Frigga常与Odin的两个兄弟Vili和Ve私通。

 

 **Frigga** ：我真希望我的儿子Baldr在场。他会把你打趴下。

 

 **Loki** ：Baldr已经被我杀了，哦呀，我刚刚不小心说出来了吗【10】？

【10】Baldr：光明之神，Odin与Frigga之子。Frigga令万物立誓不得伤害Baldr，却唯独遗漏了槲寄生。Loki诱骗Odin的另一个儿子，让他用槲寄生制成的矛误杀了Baldr。

 

 **Freyja** ：老兄，我不敢相信你居然自己承认杀人【11】。

【11】Freyja：与爱情，交合，生育，黄金，Seiðr巫术，战争和死亡相关的女神。

 

 **Loki** ：你是个绝世大婊，Freyja。

 

 **Freyja** ：你是个该死的骗子。你今晚回家的时候最好给我小心着点。

 

 **Loki** ：一个骨科臭屁浪哔。你坐在你亲哥的鸡掰上放屁。我亲眼看到的【12】。

【12】Freyja的哥哥是下文出现的Freyr，神话中没有记载他们兄妹结合的故事。但他们的父母两人的确为亲生兄妹。

 

 **Njorth** ：他们都很浪那又能怎样？你依旧是个变态【13】。

【13】Njorth：与海洋，航海，风，渔业，财富，农作物相关的神，他是Freyja与Freyr的父亲。在第一次诸神战争后，Njorth被送走作为人质。

 

 **Loki** ：你怎么来了，你个呷尿的斯德哥尔摩症候群模范患者。

 

 **Njorth** ：就算我有斯德哥尔摩症候群，但我之后得了个儿子，而且他比你强得多【14】。

【14】这个儿子指Freyr。Njorth与他不知名的妹妹结合后生出Freyr兄妹。神话中明确强调，Freyr兄妹是在Njorth成为人质之后出生的。

 

 **Loki** ：呃......你推了你实妹之后生的那个？说得对，比我强多~了。

 

 **Tyr** ：别再说Freyr的坏话了，他这人很够意思的【15】。

【15】Tyr：战斗之神。在上一场战役中制服了Loki的儿子，巨狼Fenrir，但也因此被咬去了一只手。

 

 **Loki** ：闭嘴吧你个没朋友的傻逼。或者我应该说是没手的？因为我儿子Fenrir把你的手拿去当磨牙玩具了。

 

 **Tyr** ：我失去了一只手，而你失去了一个儿子。

 

 **Loki** ：没关系，我还有一个，因为我睡了你老婆。谢谢你帮我养儿子，老实人【16】。

【16】神话中没有提及Tyr的妻子和这个儿子。

 

 **Freyr** ：我敢说，你肯定很想和Fenrir重聚。我们把你俩关到同一间牢房怎么样？

 

 **Loki** ：你贩剑娶妻。你应该把那把剑留下的，你个死怂货【17】。

【17】这里指的是Freyr爱上了女约顿人Gerðr，即宴会主人Gymir的女儿。为了与她结婚，Freyr不得不放弃他那把“为智者而战”的宝剑。最后，由于没有合适的武器，Freyr在诸神黄昏战死。

 

 **Byggvir** ：如果我有Freyr那么英武，就早把你打趴下了【18】。

【18】Byggvir：Freyr的两个侍从之一。

 

 **Loki** ：呃，这个吸屁虫是从哪冒出来的？

 

 **Byggvir** ：老兄，别这样，我告诉你很多次了我叫Byggvir。我，真的，有那么重要吗？

 

 **Loki** ：闭嘴吧，Byggvir。重？要？一定是因为你吃得太多了。除此之外绝无可能，因为每次打仗我们都特么找不到你在哪【19】。

【19】神话中没有提到相关事件。

 

 **Heimdall** ：Loki你丫喝醉了吧。算了算了，我们都少说两句吧，以免发生一些我们都会后悔的事情【20】。

【20】Heimdall：光之神，Odin的儿子，也是众神的守望者。他与Loki在诸神黄昏杀死了对方。

 

 **Loki** ：肯定不会有你接受了世界上最垃圾的工作那么后悔的。你是造了什么孽被罚一辈子守大门？

 

 **Skathi** ：你现在玩得是很开心，但等我们用你死去的儿子的肠子把你绑到石头上时，你会尝到何为悔意【21】。

【21】Skathi：巨人Thjazi的女儿，Njorth的妻子。后来众神按她所言，用Loki儿子Vali的肠子将其绑起来，然后把他另一个儿子Narfi变成了狼。

 

 **Loki** ：来啊谁怕谁。你爸死了，我杀的。冰雪女王【22】。

【22】说来话长的一个故事...总之当时Loki变成隼在天上逃，Thjazi变成鹰在后面追，众神看见后点火烧伤了Thjazi的翅膀，随后将其杀死。Skathi为父报仇，向众神宣战，随后众神给予她赔偿，并送去Njorth作为人质。

 

 **Skathi** ：我会让你体验何为寒冷，你个狗杂种。

 

 **Loki** ：你说了冷，但你还记得我睡你那次吗？你当时倒是暖暖的很贴心【23】。

【23】神话没有提及相关事件。

 

 **Sif** ：来，Loki，喝杯酒吧，呃.....我们的关系还是不错的对吧？没有必要，呃，提我的事情，因为我什么都没做错？

 

 **Loki** ：嗯，好酒。另外，我们不是已经滚过床单了吗，你个Thor绿化小能手，超级大——碧——池【24】。

【24】Odin也曾指责过Sif的不忠

 

_远处传来Thor的吼声。_

 

 **Beyla** ：哦呀，Thor要来教训你了【25】。

【25】Beyla：Byggvir的妻子，Freyr的另一个侍从。

 

 **Loki** ：——以及Beyla这个究极大碧池。

 

_Thor带着锤子出现了，Loki开始后悔他的人生抉择。_

 

 **Thor** ：我要用这把锤子把你锤爆，你个小流氓。

 

 **Loki** ：伙计，你真的反应过度了。

 

 **Thor** ：锤子。锤爆。

 

 **Loki** ：怂货【26】。

【26】此处指的是，Thor在旅途中曾因噪音和地震进入房屋躲藏，次日发现噪音其实是巨人Skrymir的鼾声所致，他们昨夜就躲在巨人的手套里。Odin也因为该事件嘲笑过Thor。

 

 **Thor** ：锤子【27】。

【27】此处Thor指的是他曾经用锤子打碎巨人Hrungnir的头，将其杀死。

 

 **Loki** ：傻逼【28】。

【28】手套事件次日，Skrymir把所有食物装在他的钱包里。晚上他睡下之后，Thor去拿食物，却解不开钱包的带子。盛怒之下，他用锤子在Skrymir头上砸了三下，但是后者醒都没醒。

 

 **Thor** ：锤子。

 

 **Loki** ：我明白你的意思了。欢聚一堂的碧池和浪哔们，我向你们道别。当下次你们再冒出让Gymir开趴的主意的时候，想想我受伤的心吧，你们这些混蛋。他的派对糟糕透顶，我忍不下去了。

 

_Loki迅速地溜了，他躲在瀑布里，假装自己是条鲑鱼。但是谁都没上当。他们把他逮住，用他儿子的肠子把他绑到一块石头上，又在他头上放了一条毒蛇作为附赠。谁都没有从这个故事里得到任何教训，尤其是Loki。_

_剧终。_

 

感觉，有些部分很真实，有些更像是文学修饰（日，孩子的肠子那部分最好别是真的），但是Tony热切期望在这场史诗级嘴皮子大战里，Loki真的把那些神按在地上摩擦。就像《8英里》【29】里的rap对战，但是更有莎剧风格。

【29】《8英里》： _8 mile_ ，Eminem主演的电影，讲述嘻哈乐手的故事。

 

他第二喜欢的故事是关于Loki想出了一个绝妙的主意，从Trym手里弄回了Thor的锤子【30】。

【30】此处指《Þrymskviða》。约顿海姆的国王Trym偷走了Mjölnir，要求娶女神Freyja为妻，才肯将其归还。Thor扮成新娘，Loki扮成伴娘，前往约顿海姆。Loki巧妙解答了宾客们关于新娘反常举止的一切疑问。最后Thor在婚礼仪式上拿到了Mjölnir，并杀死了在场的所有约顿人。

 

“你真的让Loki把你打扮成了一个漂漂亮亮的小新娘，然后从那个巨魔手里把锤子拿回来了？”有天晚上，喝得醉醺醺的Tony突发奇想地这么问了。他回头看了一眼钟，才意识到他在三更半夜给Thor打了电话，但是Thor听起来不像是刚刚被吵醒。

 

“你是......你是在哪听说的？”Thor说道，听起来很紧张。

 

 _被说中了吧_ ，Tony想，他脸上带着一种和Loki本人不相上下的狡黠微笑。“只是读到了一些关于你和你家外冷内热好兄弟的故事。挺好玩的故事。”

 

Thor在电话那头沉默了片刻，然后用一种过于冷静的语调说道，“Stark，你是我的朋友，亦是战友，但在此之前，我曾杀死过像你这样冒失谈论那个晚上发生的事情的人。嘴上小心，以免我用鞋底问候你身上最不为人知的地方。”

 

“啊......明白了。但说真的，如果这些神话有一半是真的，那Loki也太神了。这家伙谁都不在乎。真是狂拽酷炫，”Tony边说边伸展四肢，扑通一声倒在床上。“他在长相上也不赖。要不是我担心他会因为我的企图把我干掉，我都想征求你的许可去追求他了。”

 

Thor叹了口气。“Tony Stark，今晚你寻死的意志很是强烈。”

 

“你认为他喜欢我吗？”Tony问道，他闭上眼睛在床上扭啊扭，直到找到了一个舒服的姿势。

 

“Stark，你听起来就像是个怀春少女。你这样......很令人担忧。”但是Thor听起来好像被逗乐了，所以Tony并不觉得难为情。

 

“是啊，随便了随便了。但是说真的，你觉得他喜欢我吗？”并不是说Tony对Loki有什么好感，连‘感’都算不上，但是......他的这串思维列车就这么急刹失败，脱轨直冲了出去。

 

Thor笑了。“虽然现在，我兄弟仍然会在他真正关心的问题上征询我的意见。但我已多年不再知悉他的爱情纠葛。我不知道我兄弟是否青睐你。但我认为这不太可能。你是他的敌人，且过于失礼，而他对你那些中庭的‘嘴炮’极度不满。”

 

“每个人都喜欢我。我就是这么......”Tony打了个哈欠。“我性感得要死。大个子，我见过你色眯眯地看我。如果你有意向的话，我可以让你沾点便宜。我对此很慷慨。”

 

“Stark，你说对了。我的确青睐你。我现在就要去你的住处‘沾’你一下。用Mjölnir把你沾到地缝里。”

 

Tony嗤笑一声。“我知道你把话说好像是在威胁我一样——”

 

“是的，是的。我能听到我说了些什么，Stark。现在，我要继续给我的猫剪指甲了。我将与你道晚安。如果你承诺永远不对Clint提起新娘的事情，我就尽量不去大肆嘲弄你今晚的轻率言辞。”

 

“好，这我同意，”Tony轻松说道。

 

“作为忠告，万万不要对Loki提起那天晚上在Gymir的城堡里发生的事情。如果你说了出来，他完全有理由将你开膛破腹，那时我定不会去救你，反倒有可能会助他一臂之力。”

 

Thor没说晚安就挂了电话，Tony打了个寒颤。 _大金发比神经病还神经_ ，他这么想着，然后就醉晕过去了。

 

早上（至少，是Tony的早上，准确而言是下午五点——外面还亮着呢，所以瞟一眼还挺像早上），Tony在工作室里喝着咖啡对付宿醉反应，想着前一天晚上的事。他感到有些尴尬，这种情绪很少出现在他身上。更重要的是，他对Loki并没有什么感觉。他压根就不喜欢Loki，那他为什么要滔滔不绝地对Thor说起他的事情，就像......就像是个怀春少女。

 

就像是被Tony糟糕的人生决定召唤了一样，Loki于此时此刻在他的工作室里现身。

 

“卧槽耶稣，”Tony脱口而出，他脑子还没转过弯来，就把手里的杯子扔向那堆突如其来的金色和绿色缠绕而成的魔法漩涡。

 

Loki侧移一步，杯子和里面的咖啡随着音色分明的咯啦和哗啦两声落在了地上。他饶有兴趣地看着DUM-E急匆匆赶上前去收拾残局，然后却成功地用轮子把杯子的碎片碾成更小的碎渣。“你为什么要制作这个装置？它应该这么做吗？现在的情况比之前还要混乱！”

 

Tony咬牙切齿，把DUM-E赶走了。除了他本人，没有人可以侮辱他发明的东西。“你为什么来这？”

 

“我来索取你亏欠的我时间。”Loki若无其事地说道，但他的眼睛里闪过了一丝光芒。

 

“你在扯什么，”Tony边说边向后退去。

 

“按你所说，吃一口对应一个月。我数了六口，所以你欠我六个月。”

 

“我可没有吃石榴，”Tony摇着根手指说道。

 

“是的，但你吃了一个芝士汉堡。现在，不要再耽搁了。我们走吧，”Loki说着，故意大步向前走来。

 

“就算我吃了那个芝士堡，又能怎样呢？”Tony喊道，他朝Loki的脑袋扔了一只扳手。那小杂种闪身躲过，又顺势凑了过来。“又不是说我这就归你了！”

 

“噢，不是归我，”Loki故作谦逊道，他的笑如同流淌的蜂蜜般在脸颊上绽开。“可以说 _同我一起_ 吗？你一定听说过珀耳塞福涅吧？”

 

“芝士堡又不是什么魔法石榴籽，你个傻笑的疯子。”不是，压根就不是。差的老远呢。“你都不是希腊神！”他补了一句，又扔过去一只扳手，结果又被轻松躲开了。

 

Loki摊开双手，那副样子完全就是戏精本精。“我想，你早就知道石榴即象征着死者。你吃的芝士堡就是由死肉制作而成的，并加有水果。这已经足够接近象征意义了。”

 

“啊-哈！芝士堡上压根就没有水果，”Tony得意地说道，用手挑衅般地指着Loki。“我特么的赢了，不用跟你一起回疯狂小镇。我就待在我的工作室里，你要是还不滚蛋我就把复仇者都叫来。”

 

“噢Stark，”Loki近乎深情地低声絮语道，“西红柿是浆果，你这个无知的傻瓜。”

 

“完犊子，”Stark说道，随即被黑暗吞噬。他最后看到的是Loki的双眼闪烁着胜利的白光，他的笑容锋利宛如匕刃，瞬间就如此接近，有手臂将他紧紧搂住。

 

然后他就消失了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大脑断片的我找了古英语版的埃达，然后锲而不舍地读了下去。翻译一时爽注释火葬场，这章是我跳翻译坑之后遇到的最艰难的工作，码完之后感觉整个人都神经了。希望大家能喜欢，不枉我对稿哀嚎了。


	6. 那是个你用惯了的隐喻，还是说你见到我之后真的很开心？

_“_ _希望是不会有了，但我们始终跟早先一样。我们的痛苦_ _尚未_ _开始。_ _”_

_——《禁闭》让保罗萨特_

 

Loki退后几步，Tony发现他们又一次来到了地狱，站在一片空地上，于是他暴怒了。“我们没有约过这回事！你没有这个权力！现在带我回去！”

 

Loki看起来很得意。“我们没有必要约定。当你立誓同意为你咬下的每一口死肉和水果多付出一个月的时间，你可曾发觉誓约已经立下？如此简单的恶作剧，Stark。在你把这个主意灌输到我脑中之前，我从未有过这种想法。你真是个奇怪的小东西。”

 

“我日你他妈！”

 

Tony猛冲上前冲Loki挥了一拳，完全不顾自己小命的安危。Loki移步闪开，同时把Tony绊倒，动作优雅熟练，又略带慵懒。“当真？你会打我？坚守你自己诺言就这么困难吗？”

 

Tony抬起头对着Loki怒吼，后者则笑得很灿烂。

 

“来吧，来吧Stark。六个月真的不长。”Loki走开了，Tony 不满地呻吟了一会，然后站起来在后面跟着。

 

Tony闷闷不乐地走着，一路沉默，当他们走进这间即将他的监狱的舒适的小木屋时，他再也忍不住了。“你为什么要带我来这里？你又要逼迫我给你制造武器吗？”

 

“我从未 _逼迫_ 你制造 _武器_ 。是你 _答应_ 为我制造一件 _能量源_ 作为补偿，所以不会。我不需要你在这方面继续为我效力，弧反应堆已经足够取悦我了。”Loki说着，把Tony领进了小厨房。“我打算给你做中庭千层面作为晚餐。你觉得如何？”

 

“对哦，西红柿是水果，记得吗？你以为我傻到会再上一次当吗？”Tony生气地问道。

 

Loki笑着抓住Tony的手把他拉近，近到近乎危险的距离。“无论你吃了什么，我都不会再次将你约束在我身边，”他郑重地说道，用一种令人心中发痒的亲密目光直视Tony的眼睛，他的誓言紧紧缠绕在他们两人的骨骼上。“六个月就够了。我无需更多时日。”

 

“够什么？”Tony问道，他心里很怕这个答案。“Loki，够什么了？”

 

“噢，六个月的时间足够做很多事情了。足以目睹季节更替，足以征服世界，足以摧毁天日。在六个月之内，若你不与复仇者们一同阻挠我，我可以成就很多事情。请把大蒜切碎，”Loki说，同时递给Tony一把刀。

 

“你真的要在威胁世界的时候给我一件利器吗？”Tony盯着Loki，拿起刀问道。

 

“请务必继续恐吓我。这让我感到很亢奋。”Loki冲他眨眨眼，然后转身往一口大锅里倒水。

 

Tony浑身发抖，多半是被气的。“为什么要把我带过来？”他问道，向前猛冲一步，从后面抓住Loki，一只手拽住对方的长发，另一只手持刀抵在Loki的喉咙上。Loki发出一声惊呼，正好对应了Tony控制住对方之后的惊讶。他太矮了，不可能得手的，而Loki的身手本来应该......很好的。

 

Loki咽了咽，他的喉咙压在锋利的刀刃上移动，在薄薄的皮肤上留下一道纤细的伤口，开始缓缓流血。“Stark，我会把这些事情悉数告诉你。但若不是因为我在母亲膝上学到的礼仪，此刻那把刀早已深入你的眼窝。现在，把刀刃擦干净，继续切蒜。”

 

Loki的冷静比他的暴怒更为可怕，Tony的求生欲足以让他乖乖听话。他放开Loki，后者擦去血迹，晃了晃头，把头发甩成他乐意的样子。Tony把刀刃弄干净，然后开始切蒜。

 

“你哥哥说你对客人礼貌到近乎疯狂的程度，他说的没错，”Tony说道，他把切碎的大蒜放到一个小碗里面，递给Loki。“现在我还没有成为你地板上的一摊肉泥，我很惊讶。”

 

“啊，我亲爱的兄长又与旁人分享我的秘密了，是吗？真是可喜可贺。”但Loki听了这话之后的回应没有任何喜悦。反带着痛苦与怨恨。“来，把大蒜，菠菜和这个鸡蛋加到乳清奶酪里，拌匀。”

 

“其实他从来没有对别人说起过你的任何事情。Fury一直在问东问西，但Thor一向回绝。他只和我提起过，因为我告诉他......”Tony意识到他即将向Loki坦白，说自己对他感兴趣。昨天晚上他对Thor说了一些脱离上下文就会显得很有歧义的话。“算了。”

 

“你告诉他什么了？”Loki问道。Tony沉默不语，卖力地搅拌他这碗配料，Loki则侵入他的个人空间，用修长的手指坚持不懈地戳弄他的肋骨。“告诉我，告诉我，告诉我嘛。”

 

不管Loki怎么戳，怎么发牢骚，Tony都一声不吭。最后Loki耗不住了，回到平底锅前面，把快要烧焦的香肠救了回来，但是Tony能感觉到Loki像一团火焰一样散发着炽热的好奇心。

 

他们几乎是在一片寂静中摆好了这份千层面的配料，Loki只是偶尔指导几句，打破了持续的沉默。他们把它放进烤箱，然后坐在桌子旁边等待，带着幽怨的猜疑（此处指Tony）和极大的乐趣（此处指Loki）互相研究。

 

“为什么要把我弄到这里？”Tony问道，他想得到一个直截了当的回答，虽然他知道八成没戏。

 

Loki若有所思地轻触下巴，眼睛盯着天花板，仿佛想从石膏线上占卜出答案。“把你弄到这儿是因为我一直想要一个宠物。我兄长养了很多猫，我决定也养一个。”

 

“我还以为我是只蝼蚁，不是猫，”Tony扬起一边的眉毛说道。

 

“我还以为你是个人，”Loki的眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光芒。

 

Tony忍不住笑了起来。“神啊，你要不是个那么邪恶可怕的混蛋，说不定我真的会喜欢你。”

 

Loki笑了，看起来真的是愉悦的笑，但他什么也没说。

 

等千层面烤好了，Loki把它盛到印着皇家阿尔伯特乡村玫瑰的瓷餐盘上[[图片在此](https://teacupfairy.co.uk/images/1080s/s0609ocr%20\(Copy\).jpg)，一款很乡土的经典瓷器纹饰，一点也不北欧]，端了上来。这是在他整件狗日的遭遇中不断累计的怪事里面不足为奇的另一件。随后Loki拿出两只酒杯和一瓶红酒。Tony从没喝过这么美味的酒。酒香和番茄酱的浓烈味道非常搭调，感觉就像是在在一个秋日的下午闲适小酌。

 

总而言之，这是他在被绑架期间吃过的最好的一顿饭，然后他直白地说了出来。

 

“这是我在被绑架期间吃过的最好的一顿饭。”

 

“干杯，”Loki干巴巴地说。“不过，严格来说，这不是绑架。”

 

“噢，算了吧，说说看怎么不是绑架，”Tony说着，用叉子指着Loki。

 

Loki笑了，抿了一口酒，随后说道，“我需再次提醒你，是你自己发誓，要为你吃的每一口芝士汉堡多陪我一个月。”

 

“我们从来没有说过芝士汉堡也算，”Tony抗议道。

 

Loki像一只满意的猫般闭上了眼，将嘴唇贴在他那杯红酒边缘，整个人看上去极度放松。“是的，你说的是‘死肉和水果’，用词含糊到令人愉悦，就好像是你有意想让我绑架你。”

 

“噢，我还以为这不是绑架，”Tony嗤笑道。

 

“很好，那我们达成了一致，这不是绑架。”Loki举着他的红酒自鸣得意地笑道。

 

狡猾的混蛋。

 

Loki又给他们俩各倒了一杯酒。“我认真研读过你所说的珀耳塞福涅神话。你说错了，石榴当然不是死亡的象征。我不知道你为何会得出这种结论。与之相反，它似乎是婚姻和生育的象征。”

 

Tony有点喘不上气。“我们为什么还要谈论这个话题？我明白了，我是个白痴，早知道我应该好好学我的，呃，神话课。随便什么课吧。”

 

“读了那个神话之后，我又读了一些其他的中庭传说故事，”Loki完全无视了Tony，自顾自地说道。“有趣的是，水果，无论是赠予还是食用，经常被解读为性爱的隐喻。”

 

“性爱”这个词在Loki嘴里念出来之后，对Tony的内心产生了奇妙的影响。“呃......”

 

“你想来些甜点吗？”Loki一边问，一边把桌子上的餐盘收起来，放进水槽。“我准备做草莓生奶油。” 

 

Tony，这个经验丰富的花花公子，向来对性欲坦诚以待的情场老手，整个脸变得通红。他咕噜咕噜地喝完了最后一杯酒，尽力把语调放得平稳，说道。“你这是要勾引我吗？”

 

Loki转过身来，用震惊又无辜的表情看着Tony。“我绝不会去勾引你。我认为兽交行为令人作呕。”然后Loki得意地笑了，又转身去洗盘子。

 

哦豁，逐步攻陷随后反手打压。这个招数Tony很眼熟。

 

他若有所思地盯着Loki说，“我在很多领域都堪称天才，但我承认我对神话的记性很差。但是呢，愚钝如我，还是记得一个关于你的故事，里面说你并不抗拒兽交行为[见上一章注释6，Loki和Svathilfari生下后代的故事]。”他看到Loki愤怒地耸起肩膀，然后得意地笑了。但是那神一直低头擦盘子，什么都没有说。“总之，我今晚就不吃甜点了。我还是住上次那间房吗？”

 

Loki转过身来，表情突然很忧郁。“是的。Stark，晚安。”

 

换好睡衣爬上床盖好被子之后，Tony就这么睁眼躺着，因为某种似乎快要领悟却反复不得要领的事情而心神不宁。

 

_六个月。有足够的时间做什么？_

 

Tony把他和Loki每次的对话挨个过了一遍，仔细揣摩他可能说出的任何不敬言辞。自从他们在大厦里那次相遇之后，他就时常嘲讽Loki的性功能[复联1最后大战Tony在Loki的权杖对他失效之后，嘲讽说这是performance issue]

 

_Loki施与的惩罚总是与罪行毫不相称。_

 

讲道理的人会直接反击Tony。单刀直入地指出他和Pepper相处不合的事实，或者调侃他是台见活物就上的人形自走炮。针锋对麦芒。但Loki可不讲道理，他内心扭曲，阴郁凶悍，充满报复心。一个疯狂的混乱之神会如何对这些怠慢之举施以报复呢？

 

Tony脑子里不停地回响起“性爱”这个词在Loki嘴里的发音，以及那句借草莓引出的毫不掩饰的挑逗。不知怎么的，他知道他现在脑子里的这团乱麻正是Loki的本意。

_但是这不可能......_

 

上次Tony在Loki的屋檐下安然入睡。那次他来这里是有任务在身，他也能理解是怎么回事（以及愤恨，但最起码他能理解）。可现在，他还不清楚他的任务是什么。当他尝试弄懂这个诡计多端的神的时候，就怎么都睡不着觉。他在这方面的求知欲，可谓愚蠢。


	7. 地狱厨房

[标题也指戈登·拉姆齐的烹饪实景秀节目，不妨搜搜他的喷人名句，这老哥相当有意思]

 

_“_ _要是镜子也骗人呢？或者要是我闭上眼睛，要是我不肯看你，你长得这样美又有什么用呢？不要顾虑，我一定会看你的，我的眼睛将睁得大大的。我会对你很和气，非常非常和气。但你_ _也要对我同样和气_ _。_ _”_

_——《禁闭》让保罗萨特_

 

“所以说，我们真的要这么做吗？”Tony问道，此时Loki正把一盘华夫饼放到他面前。

 

“是的，我们吃华夫饼。很好吃的。”Loki说着，转身去橱柜拿他自己那盘。两盘华夫饼顶上面都加了一堆生奶油和鲜草莓。

 

Tony瞪着草莓，尽量不脸红。“不，我是说......你真要把我留在这关六个月？我比较希望你只是打算证明你的观点，耍我一通，然后我就能在自己的床上醒过来。”

 

“噢，嗯，是啊，”Loki说着，往嘴里塞了一大口卷着奶油和草莓的华夫饼。他吃华夫饼的方式既不优雅，也不性感或美观，嘴角还挂着一滴他没注意到的生奶油，Tony的眼睛不由自主地抽搐了。“你欠我的，”Loki嚼着满满一嘴的华夫饼说道。在此之前，Tony从没在Thor和Loki两人身上发现任何的共同点（主要因为Loki是养子）。但是现在，Loki早餐全程一直贪婪地对他的食物猛劈狠咬，相似之处终于出现了。

 

这些狗日的太空维京人。

 

“这六个月我到底要干什么？今天是第一天，我已经无聊了！”Tony喊道，他推开华夫饼，沮丧地把头砸在桌子上。Loki伸手去拿他的盘子，Tony手握叉子，把盘子里的饼捅了个对穿以示警告。“我还要吃呢，让开。”

 

Loki咕哝一声，缩回了手，随后颇为幽默地回应了Tony的抱怨。“我保证，你很快就可以解闷。这六个月你将留在我身边。正如你所知，我振奋至极。”

 

“是啊，有森林火灾那么振奋，”Tony阴郁地说道。

 

“我相信，你是在夸我。”

 

Tony坐起来，用手指着Loki。“我可不会帮你犯罪。”

 

Loki翻了个白眼，就好像Tony才是神经不正常的那个。“我从未想过。除了实施设计精巧且非同凡响的犯罪活动之外，我会做很多事情。我也收集邮票，有时如果心情不好，我还会去观鸟。”

 

“你特么逗我吧，”Tony满腹狐疑地斜眼瞟着Loki。

 

“是啊我当然是在逗你。你是才认识我吗？”

 

有理有据，令人信服。

 

“把你的华夫饼吃掉。我会带你出去解闷，我不想让你在一个小时内就开始叫饿。”

 

Tony在Loki冷漠且不耐烦的注视下吃完了华夫饼，然后他们两人穿上鞋子和外套，靴子和皮衣，准备出发。

 

“我们去哪？”Tony问道，他不由自主地产生了兴趣。

 

“我一直在练习我的烹饪技术。今天我准备做一名主厨，”Loki说。Tony还没反应过来他这是什么意思，就被吸进了一个金绿交杂的漩涡中，被卷走了。

 

等耀眼的涡流消散之后，他们正站在一间忙碌的厨房里，人们貌似看不见他们。

 

“这，他妈，什么鬼？”Tony哀叹道。

 

“如我所言，今天我想当主厨，你可以做我的副手。”Loki这话说得就好像一切都很顺理成章，Tony也几乎要同意了，但是——

 

“我不知道要做什么？”

 

“没有魔法，我也真的不知道怎么做出比千层面还要复杂的食物，但是今天我要试试！我们都会学到新东西。多美好啊，”Loki高兴地笑着说道。他点了点手指，瞬间两人的衣服和容貌都变了。Loki变成了一个高大健壮的男子，面相严肃，头发是浅黄棕色，Tony则变成一个消瘦的红发男孩。

 

“真他妈迷幻”Tony说道，他被这种变化深深吸引了。“你是怎么做到的？”

 

“很明显是魔法，”Loki叹了口气。“来吧，午餐高峰快要开始，我们要各就各位了。”

 

Tony压根不知道他要做什么，但是突然之间，每个人都叫他过去看看他们做的菜，然后他要判断哪些菜已经可以端出去上桌了，哪些还欠火候。过了一会，他就开始熟门熟路了，还会调整一些菜品的摆盘，使其更具有美感（他希望如此）。没人去质疑他，也没有人说任何抱怨的话。

 

Loki戴着他那顶大帽子，看起来非常得意，而Tony不知道这人是真的很擅长他手上的事情，还是装作一副得心应手的样子。但是他做的菜品很快就被退回来了。

 

“不够咸。”

 

“没烧熟。”

 

“有股橡胶味。”

 

Loki泰然自若地接受了批评，别人告诉他菜很难吃，他只是点了点头。简直太奇怪了。Tony还以为Loki会把餐馆炸掉，但他只调整了做菜的方式，然后......他做的菜就没被继续退回来。他接着调整，就有侍者传回客人对厨师的夸赞。

 

与此同时，Tony仍然不知道自己在做什么，但是不管怎样，一切似乎都进展顺利。这真是种奇怪的学习经历。他不确定自己到底在学什么，但他有一种深刻而孤独的感觉，他也不知道自己是否感谢Loki让他接触到这些事情。

 

夜幕终于降临，他们的轮班也结束了。两人从厨房瞬移离开，又回到森林的空地上。

 

“予人启迪的一天，”Loki说道，带着那种他大肆屠杀或者炸毁历史遗迹之后流露出的满足感。

 

今天的经历也有助于理解Loki，Tony想道，但他需要确认一下。“对你来说，当反派就是为了玩吗？像今天当厨师那样？就像是试衣服，一件件随穿随脱？”

 

他们走回小屋的全程，Loki没有回答这个问题，也没有看Tony一眼。

 

他们坐在餐桌默默吃着昨晚的剩菜。现在Tony坐在一个邪恶巫师身旁，吃凉了的千层面，有种温馨日常的惬意气氛，但他本应该感到心烦意乱才对。当然，他得是个真正的好人才会觉得不安。要是换成Steve，他现在指不定有多苦恼。他会在今天Loki秀魔法的时候找机会逃跑，或者在焦糖布丁里面做点手脚，偷偷传个信出去。但他什么都没有做。他或许应该为自己感到羞愧，或者担心是不是得了斯德哥尔摩症候群，但他只产生了强烈的好奇心。

 

“我相信你今天得到了很好的消遣？”Loki边问边舔干净叉子上沾的的酱料。这舌头啊......

 

“呃，”Tony说道，他装作若无其事的样子耸了耸肩。他对副主厨的工作没什么感觉，但观察Loki的言行举止，真的很有趣。“我想，也算是解闷吧。但我不是特别做喜欢这些事情。今天的意义是什么？”

 

Loki眨眨眼，显然吃了一惊。“意义？意义是我想做点什么，就去做了。除此之外还需要什么意义？”

 

“为什么要把我弄到这来？”Tony绝望地问道，他倾身向前，祈求Loki最终能给个答案。

 

Loki满脸微笑。“把你弄到这里是因为我喜欢折磨你。”

 

虽然Loki嘴上是这么回答的，但Tony知道Loki是在骗他。Loki有可能真的喜欢折磨Tony，这不是Tony要被关六个月有期徒刑的真正原因。

 

“迟早有一天你会告诉我实情，”Tony对Loki保证道。

 

Loki用一种奇怪的表情看着他。“也许吧。可我很少给出直接答案。我不知道该如何作答。”

 

“也许明天我们可以学学怎么当个正常人，直截了当地回答问题。”Tony满怀希望地提议道。

 

“就是律师了！”Loki高兴地喊道。

 

Tony双手抱头。“求不要。”

 

Loki站了起来，把他们俩的盘子拿去水槽里清洗。“Stark，我觉得会很有趣。明天我们开始实践中庭的法律。我们肯定收获颇丰。”

 

“你特么精神错乱。”

 

Loki咯咯地笑了。“精神健全并不适合我。同理还有爱意，友谊，父爱，王位，以及我曾经以为我想要的一切。好吧，我们不做律师了。我将决定明天我会成为什么样的人。”

 

Tony怀疑Loki最后一句话就是对这家伙本人的高度概括。

 

“好得很好得很。我很期待。”Tony说道。他本打算放个嘲讽，但话说出口却显得很真诚。Loki看了他一眼，Tony表示失陪，然后回到他自己的房间里。

 

这六个月要么无聊漫长，要么就紧促飞快，Tony也不知道哪种过法会更糟糕。Tony发誓明天要过得不开心。 _把这事了结了，然后赶紧翻篇。不要放任自己去喜欢Loki。不要享受这些乐趣。_

 

这些事可没有听起来那么简单。

 

问题在于，Tony是个自恋狂。也许他不算是完全的自恋狂，因为他对自己的厌恶和对自己的迷恋同样强烈，但是，他也完全理解将一切抛诸脑后，对镜顾影自怜自我欣赏的意愿。也许这就是从小作为隐形人逐渐长大的副作用吧。在别人眼里，他从来都不是他自己，而是他父亲背后的一个影子，于是他努力想变成其他的角色，任何什么角色都好。

 

上学的时候，他曾经把自己装成一个笨孩子，但他在数学得了C之后挨了一顿揍，于是他明白这个身份的代价太高了。他曾经变得放荡不羁，尽可能地沉迷于毒品和性爱，他不再是个隐形人了，但是别人对他的评价都不甚如意。他仍然是个影子，还是个令人失望的影子。即使在父亲去世后（他爱他的父亲，也同样恨他），他也无法逃脱父亲投下的阴影。只有等到Obie背叛他之后，他才把自己塑造成英雄后裔应有的模样。这是他最脱离隐形，为人所知的时刻，但他仍然是Howard的儿子。

 

但是今天，和Loki在一起的八个小时里，Tony逃离了这团阴影。除非是为了厨房工作的事情，根本没有人注意他，他意外地从延续数十年的苦恼中解脱了出来。在这一天里，他得到了做回自己的机会，只做自己，再无其他身份。Tony第一次意识到，他的性格在多大程度上取决于别人对他的期望。这些期望就像钩子一样，深深刺入他的骨血。他被朋友们，队友们还有公众舆论拉向各个方向。他拼尽全力寻找任何能给他带来片刻安宁的姿势，在扭曲和颤抖中逐渐成型。

 

但是他感觉不到Loki的钩子。他不知道Loki想要什么，这一切就像是一场自由落体。Loki又把他从窗子里扔了出去，但这次Tony只觉得如释重负。

 

Tony对Loki知之甚少，但他非常熟悉一个从小笼罩在别人的阴影下的人长大之后的样子。从模样上看，Tony认为那团阴影是Thor投下的。Loki身上的钩子已经存在了几千年，看看他把自己扭曲成了什么形态吧。

 

Loki今天赠予了他一件礼物，而Tony决定回礼。他不知道自己能不能回得起，也不知道自己如何才能做到，但他打算试试。

 

_把这事了结了，然后赶紧翻篇。不要放任自己去喜欢Loki。不要享受这些乐趣。_

 

恐怕为时已晚。


	8. 工作时请避开动物，孩子，以及诡计之神

_“我想弄清他们在说什么，然而这很困难，因为人世间的事情稍纵即逝。你们难道不能安静下来吗？现在完了，他不说话了，他对我的看法又收回到他的脑子里了。”_  
_——《禁闭》让保罗萨特_

  
匆匆吃过早餐之后，Loki迅速离席，兴奋难耐地对Tony展示他的计划。好烦人。

“呃.....”Tony话音未落，金绿色的光晕就沉淀定型了。他眨眨眼，打量了一番眼前的幻象。和Loki处了这么久居然还会因为他搞出的事情感到惊讶，这真是令人震惊。

Loki挥了挥手，把他构建出的整个场景移到Tony面前。“我想，这些和律师的工作有足够的区别，你会喜欢的。我说得对吗？”Loki问道。

不过，他不仅仅是问啊。他靠在Tony身上，凑得太近了，贴到耳侧，用低沉轻柔的声音将话语送入他的耳中。近到Tony都能感觉到Loki吐息的温度，近到Tony能闻到他身上的气味。Loki没有用古龙水，但他闻起来就像是......

Tony甩甩脑袋，迅速挪开。

“区别还不够吗？Stark，真的？把弱小无助的动物卖给精神失常的孩子和他们愚昧无知的父母，与帮助富人逃避他们应得的牢狱惩罚，我看不出这两者有什么相似之处。”

“不，那是......但是，靠得太近了。入侵我的个人空间。让我心慌。”Tony含糊不清地说出一大串话，他被整得太难受了，没心力去找其他借口，只能说实话。

Loki再次靠近，这次他的嘴唇凑得离Tony的耳朵更近了，游移在耳廓边缘，似触未触，“我见之我侵之，我向来如此。”

“哥啊，能不能别这样，”Tony喊了出来。Loki笑着走开，朝柜台走去。

“来吧，Stark。我想今天我们会学到很多东西，我已经迫不及待了。”Loki敲了敲手指，变成一个面相可爱的老太太，身形小巧，圆滚滚的。

他把Tony变成了一个深色头发的巨乳女人。Tony扬了扬眉毛，Loki幸灾乐祸地笑了，满脸期待。呵呵，要是他以为Tony被变成女人就会抓狂，那他的麻烦就大了。Tony扭起腰身，轻轻摇晃乳房，给Loki来了个妩媚诱人的吻。Tony欣赏着Loki惊慌的表情，慢悠悠踱进店里假装工作。

这是一家很大的商店，有各种各样的动物用品。Tony对动物一无所知，所以每当有人找他问问题的时候，他就会说，“我才刚来，不太确定，你可以问前面那个女人，她什么都知道。”

他躲在猫咪用品货架旁边，这时候一位顾客拍了拍他的肩膀。他惊叫一声转过身去，然后几乎又叫了一嗓子。这是Thor。

“如果我惊吓到你，我向你道歉。我只是......我需要一些帮助，”Thor低头看着手里，皱着眉问道。他拿着两罐几乎一模一样的猫粮。“我不知道哪个更适合我的猫。我本打算上网搜索，但我不小心把电脑弄坏了。我本以为，如果我给这个小盒子提供更多能量，它就会运行得更快，但没想到，它爆炸了。”Thor朝Tony眨眨眼，露出自嘲的微笑。“我有时希望电脑能像中庭的啤酒那样，十二个一包，一起出售。”

Tony咯咯地笑了，Thor也跟着笑了起来。“你真是无计可施了，对吧？”Tony同情地笑道。

“在某些方面的确如此，”Thor明朗地笑道。“但在其他领域，我能完全胜任。”Thor向Tony投去感激又挑逗的一笑，Tony脸红了。完蛋。

“我实话实说了，我不是很了解——”然后他停下了。他这是要把Thor送去和Loki说话啊。绝对不是什么好主意。“呃，我不是很了解这两个牌子。我们去看看还有没有其他的东西，能不能解决这个问题。”

他什么都看不懂。罐头背面的数字和文字毫无意义，像Tony这样的天才也是一筹莫展。Tony转过身看看Thor，Thor貌似和Tony一样一头雾水，困惑不解。

“我买过这个牌子，”Thor指着旁边的一摞罐头说道。“Loki不喜欢，所以我不会再买了。然后就只剩这两个牌子了，但是......”他耸耸肩。

“Loki？”Tony皱着眉头问道。

“怎么了？”Loki说道，转过身来。真是好巧不巧。Loki一看到Thor，整个人就僵住了。

Thor，显然没有认出他的弟弟，笑得很灿烂。“早上好，女士。您的女侍正在帮我决定给我的猫选什么牌子的食物，但我们都倍感困惑。也许您能不吝相助？”Thor递出这两种牌子的猫粮，Loki伸手接过去，低头眨着眼睛。

“和我说说你的猫，”Loki生硬地说道。“多大了？他过去吃的是什么？”

Thor爽朗地笑了。“据我估计，Loki快七个月大了。”Loki听到这个名字，肉眼可见地受惊了，但Thor没有注意到。“不幸的是，他吃的猫粮已经停产了。他是一只骄傲的小猫，喜欢遵循传统，不习惯变迁。”

“用变化莫测的邪神给他命名，不会有些奇怪吗？”Loki皱着眉头说道。Thor笑了。

“我给他取名为Loki，是因为他作战勇猛狂暴，且领地意识强烈。我家中变化莫测的猫叫做Hveðrungr。此刻平静温和，彼时已把尖牙利齿嵌入我的腿中。”Thor脸上爱怜的表情几乎令人心碎，但Loki的表情变得更难看了。

“作战勇猛？”Loki问道，他的眉梢向上斜着。要是Loki真的想征服世界，他其实只用在镜头前面摆出这副样子，楚楚可怜地说‘拜托啦’，然后所有人都会立刻缴械投降。

“是啊，的确，就像我的......就像Loki。尽管.....我现在已经明白你们无法理解......我道歉，”Thor说道，他的脸红了。

Loki迅速地摇了摇头。“不，不。其实......我没有生气。告诉我，你到底养了多少只猫，他们全都是用你弟弟来命名的吗？”

Thor感激的笑了笑，现在有机会聊聊他的猫，先前的窘迫已消失殆尽。“我养了五只。是的，都是以我兄弟的名字命名的。这......也许我的兄弟无法理解或欣赏这种比喻，但自从我第一次遇到猫，我就觉得他们与我兄弟有着相似的气质。这是我向我兄弟表达敬意的微小方式，不过我想，如果让他知道了，他定会生气的。”

“他为什么会生气？”Loki问道，他把头歪向一边。如果他还想统治地球的话，摆出现在这副姿态表情，他也能成。Tony意识到他有麻烦了。这麻烦长得和Loki一毛一样。

“在这个星球上，他们被称为宠物。人们豢养这些小小生命，以陪伴和取乐，或者捕捉害虫。但我的看法与之不同。他们有难以驯服的灵魂，这种神经质的小生灵，极其谨慎地挑选与谁相伴。他们自有其意图和目的，尽管我常常无法理解他们目的何在。他们是可敬的生灵，尽管他们的所作所为从不遵循我所知的逻辑。然而，他们也不曾违背他们自己的准则。就像我的兄弟。”

Tony想哭，还想拥抱Thor，还想......他最终只拍了拍Thor的胳膊。“你真的很爱你的弟弟。”

“的确，”Thor忧伤地说道。“我多希望我可以不爱他。”

“私以为，你弟弟感受到的爱还远远不够。不要熄灭对他来说也许是唯一的希望。”Loki说道，他用一种Tony不想理解的神情盯着Thor。

“当然，你说得对，”Thor说道，他看起来有点羞愧。“我只是希望我爱他的同时不会备受痛苦。”

“猫攻击了你，你不会憎恨他们，对吧？”Loki问道，他脸上挂着一丝得意的微笑。

Thor笑了。“的确。话虽然如此，他们是猫，而非我的兄弟。我的兄弟长于言辞，伤人甚于匕首，我对他的情感已经深植于我心中，无论何种恶言恶语，都无法将之摧毁，撕裂，或是拔除”

“对你的弟弟心存希望吧，Thor，”Loki说着，把一小罐猫粮放到Thor手里，“试试这个牌子，给它沾上猫咪最喜欢的玩具的气味，在猫的领地里放一点，他很快就会熟悉这种食物。如果没有用，回来再找。”

“感谢你的忠告，明智之人，”Thor微笑着说道。他前去付款，只剩Tony和Loki站在原地。

Loki看起来仿佛快要内心崩溃了，他死死地盯着货架上一层一层的猫粮，神形悲切，“多愁善感的傻子，”他低声说道。Tony觉得Loki说的可能是他自己。

这可是相当的尴尬。Tony想做点什么，但是他还暂时不想英年早逝。“帮我确认一下雷区，因为我真的很不擅长安慰人。我要不要给你个拥抱？我要不要假装什么都没看见？要我帮你一起嘲笑Thor吗？然后就可以装作没有不幸心碎了。我该怎么做？”Tony绝望地问道。

Loki饶有兴趣地对Tony扬了扬眉毛。“拥抱？Stark，你真的愿意拥抱我吗？”

“也许吧，要是我觉得你不会在背后捅我一刀就愿意。”Tony小心翼翼地说。

他的情绪迅速变了。

“那你觉得我会在背后捅你一刀吗？”Loki静静的地问道，他低头看着地面，这样就不用和Tony视线相接了。

Tony决定相信他理解的言外之意，他走上前去抱住了Loki。“我真是疯了才会说出这种话，但是，虽然发生了那么多，我还是想喜欢你。我想成为你的朋友。请不要在背后捅我一刀。”

Loki沉默了片刻，随后Tony感觉到对方也回抱了他一下。“不要背对着我，我就不会有刺上去的冲动了，”Loki小声说道。

Tony退后一步，低头看着Loki挂着伪装的脸。“不要让我想要转身［转身离去］，我就不会那么做。”tony扬起眉毛说道。

Loki笑了起来。“Tony，如果你想要成为我的朋友，你应该首先接受这样一个事实，我经常令人憎恨，我待人从不坦率，而最重要的是，我是个骗子。你终将转身离去，就像其他所有人一样。”

Tony眨了眨眼，“你是在挑战我吗？我感觉像是。你是朝我扔了个手套立下战书了吗？”

“是又怎样？”Loki问道。

Tony笑了。“好吧，我接受挑战。我会做你的朋友，虽然你，你是个小混蛋。你就瞧着吧，我会成为你遇上的最好的朋友。”

“那你就是我遇上的唯一的朋友了，”Loki脸上挂着一丝稍纵即逝的笑容。他……不是在开玩笑。Tony知道他没有。完蛋。Tony的脑子乱作一团，他在拼命组织语言，不知道该说什么好，但是Loki打断了他的思绪。“根据每周的工作安排，我们今天需要喂蛇。来吧，我需要你的帮助。”

Loki在为蛇准备食物，Tony发现所有东西都是已经被预先杀死了，松了一口气。光是看着仍然有点令人不安，好在所有事情Loki都处理好了。Tony真的就只用打开笼子。Tony觉得所有和动物相关的事情都比较恶心难忍，但是Loki对每条蛇都温柔地笑着，在它们进食的时候轻柔地低声安抚。

“咬得漂亮，小家伙，”Loki对一条吞食小老鼠的小蛇说道。它吃东西的时候身体就像个袜子做的软玩偶，有点像。

“你喜欢蛇吗？”他们走向下一个笼子的时候，Tony问道。

“的确。他们是很可爱的小生灵。生性温柔，充满好奇，安静独处。他们的需求很简单。平静，温暖，一个适宜生存的环境。”Loki说道，他脸上有种徒然神往的表情。“人人见而惧之，但真正心生畏惧的正是它们。它们猛烈出击，攻敌自保，它们从不主动寻求暴力。”

最后一条小蛇不想吃东西，于是Loki轻轻地把它从笼子里拿出来，让它好奇地在他指间蜿蜒爬过。

“这只生病了吗？”Tony问道，尽管他对不会说话的生物普遍感到厌恶，他还是有点担心。

“有可能。现在的环境对它来说并不理想。光线太强，笼子太晃。它可能感到了压力，也有可能太无聊了。小家伙，你觉得无聊吗？”Loki问道，他歪着脑袋，微笑着低头看着蛇。它尽可能地向前伸展探去，嗅着Loki的脸，试图爬到他的头上。Loki咯咯地笑出了声，让蛇在他头上随便乱爬了一会儿。它看起来……很可爱。或者是说是Loki很可爱，其中的一部分可爱转移到了蛇的身上。“你想摸摸它吗？”Loki转向Tony问道。

“啊……我不擅长对付动物或者小宝宝。两者结合起来肯定更惨不忍睹。”Tony摇着头说道。

“胡说。这些都是熟能生巧的事情。把手放到胸前，就像这样。很好。给。”Loki说道，他把那条小蛇放到了Tony伸出的手上。

这条蛇太小太轻了，拿在手上就像什么都没有一样。它嗅了嗅Tony的手指，又嗅了嗅他的衬衫，随后往上爬了几寸，在他的乳沟上嗅了一下，然后打算爬到Tony的衬衫里面去。他尖声惊叫，但是完全不知如何应对。

“看似宇宙中的所有东西都喜欢胸脯，”Loki微笑道。他向前伸出手，把蛇抽出来，然后轻轻把它放回笼子里。

当完成一天的工作后，他们回到地狱的林间空地上。他们的变形伪装消散了，Tony立刻开始怀念他那对奶子。

“为什么我们每次都要瞬移到这里？比如说，既然你能瞬移，为什么我们不直接移到房子里？”Tony问道。

Loki叹了一口气。“我乏了，不想说晦涩隐语，所以这次就给你一次罕见的直接回答。瞬移会留下踪迹，所有如果某人或某物正在追踪我，它可以越过我设下的防护符咒，顺着我的踪迹，直接进入我严密守护的家里。那样太过愚蠢。此外我很懒，瞬移到以前用过的移动点会更方便。”

晚餐的气氛有些压抑。Loki在食物里挑挑拣拣，但他什么都没有吃。

“如果你想先休息，我可以洗碗。”Tony说道。

Loki抬头看他，眼中有探寻的神色，随后点点头。“Stark，晚安。”

“Tony，”Tony说道。

“嗯？”Loki回头看着他问道。

Tony笑了。“你在店里叫我Tony。我喜欢你这么称呼我。叫我Tony吧。反正我们现在是朋友了，对吧？”

Loki原本毫无表情的脸弯起了一丝微笑。“我想我们现在是朋友了，Tony。晚安。”

当晚后来Tony躺在床上，睁着眼睛瞪着天花板。这个时候他才意识到，今天他错过了一个逃跑的黄金机会。实打实的黄金机会，Thor这个金童当时就站在他边上。

_我想我们现在是朋友了，Tony。_

“我到底在干什么啊？”Tony呻吟着，用手掌根压住双眼，直到眼前冒出星星。


	9. 一个天才，一个疯子

[标题为九十年代喜剧卡通片《天才与傻杰》( _Pinky and the Brain_ )某集的标题。主角天才和傻杰是两只基因工程实验鼠，一个是天才，一个是疯子，他们俩想尽一切方法企图征服整个地球。]

 

_“_ _啊！问题就在这里。那些理由是不是站得住脚呢？你说大道理，不愿贸然去当兵，可是，恐惧，憎恶，种种见不得人的脏东西，这些也是理由呀！_ _”_

_——《禁闭》让保罗萨特_

 

 

Tony的日常生活，以令人不安的速度发展成某种舒适的节奏。

 

当地狱的晨光照亮黑暗森林的树梢时，Loki会轻声扣门把他唤醒。随后，Tony洗好澡换好衣服，他会走进厨房，看着Loki准备早餐。Tony不喜欢早起，他被弄醒之后带着一肚子起床气，阴着脸坐在一旁。但这丝毫没有影响Loki的心情，那人一直愉悦地各种碎碎念。他肯定是在碎碎念。他的话说得太絮叨了，就好他才和Tony分开8个小时，就已经迫不及待想要看到他，就好像独处的全程都在脑补早上见面的时候要说哪些话。有时候他的个人独白秀很有趣，有时候很烦人。但它总能伴着Tony从清晨的低沉情绪里走出来。

 

随后Loki会把他们弄回地球，换上另一种伪装，体验又一天的全新生活。Loki一直很热衷“学习新东西”，等过了段时间，Tony也开始喜欢这种生活了。一开始，Tony总是各种担心，试图总结规律，想弄明白Loki的目的是什么。但是过了段时间，Tony接受了这个事实，Loki就是单纯在做他想做的事情，想到哪出就是哪出。Tony拿不准为什么非要把他弄要到这里作陪，为什么Loki要把他劫走。当他问起“你为什么要把我带来”的时候，Loki从来没有说过一句真的。

 

“ _作为你摧毁手稿的惩罚_ ”这句肯定是骗人的，但是“ _因为我很孤独_ ”这句就有点真实了。同理还有“ _我想那会很有趣_ ”，“ _因为我很容易无聊_ ”，以及“ _我不知道_ ”。这些说法都是真的，但都不是Tony想要的真相。他也不明白自己是怎么看出Loki在撒谎，但是他能感觉到两人之间总有一小束电流在簌簌作响，每当Loki不诚实的时候，电流就会断掉。他就是能感觉到。

 

第二个月过后，Tony不再问了。

 

他轻易就忘记自己在故土肩负的责任，往来的生意，以及交往的朋友，他自己都倍感惊讶。Tony在忙于研究Loki的时候，他不知不觉地迷失了方向，逐渐将一切都抛诸脑后。“复杂”一词根本不足以描述Loki的存在，Tony不情不愿地被迷住了。Loki表露出的温柔如剃刀般锋利，他显露出的愚蠢好似与智慧毗邻，他能创造出某种逻辑严谨的混乱。Loki，这个人……很Loki。

 

今天，不知道出于什么原因，Tony醒来之后久违地没有感到烦躁。他洗了一场很舒服的澡，唱了一会儿歌，穿衣服的时候步伐轻快。当他来到厨房之后和Loki打了招呼。还是说话问好。像个正常人。真是史无前例。

 

“早啊，傻杰，你今天打算干点什么？”Tony故作愉悦地问道。

 

“企图征服世界，”Loki煎着培根，头也不回地说道。

 

Tony差点从椅子上摔下来。“请务必告诉我，你只是个隐藏的九十年代卡通迷，你那话不是认真的。”

［Tony说的是'Gee Brain, what do ya wanna do today' 是动画里傻杰的经典台词的俏皮版，后面天才会说：'The same thing we do every night'。然后傻杰总结：'Try to take over the world!'，Loki刚刚说的就是傻杰的原话］

 

“卡通是什么？”Loki问道，这次他回头看着Tony，满脸困惑。

 

他们俩相互凝视，时间久到Tony不堪压力心脏都要疼了，随后Loki笑了。“Tony，无需担心。我看过《天才和傻杰》。我只是在拿你开玩笑，而非陈述我们今天的日程安排。”

 

“行吧，真特么谢天谢地，”Tony说道，他伸手捂在胸口原先放置弧反应堆的地方。“你真是个混蛋，”他补充道，Loki则嗤笑了一声。“考虑到你把我们看做蝼蚁，真没想到你会对地球的东西那么感兴趣。你哪来的时间看《狂欢三宝》？你为什么要看？”

［《狂欢三宝》： _Animaniacs_ ，九十年代华纳的系列动画，同名故事三个老鼠主人公恶搞各种名人名著，以及介绍各种常识知识。前面提到的《天才和傻杰》也是该系列的著名作品。］

 

“Tony，那你为什么要看？当这部动画首映的时候，你已经不是孩子了。话虽如此，我看这部动画的原因可能和你一样。那时我很无聊，夜深了，电视上正在放映，还略为有趣。”Loki在空中随意挥了挥手，培根三明治就自动组合成型了。如果他用魔法做饭，那就是说他心情不太好。Tony得小心应对，让对话的气氛不要太沉重。“至于说我哪来的时间——Tony，我一无所有，唯有时间充裕。我常苦于不知该在这漫长的时间里 _干♂_ 点什么。”

 

“这就是我在这待着的原因吗？”Tony问道，他坐回到椅子上。Loki往他的盘子里放了一个三明治，然后走回橱柜，挥挥手变出咖啡。

 

“Tony，你不能再继续向我求爱了。我可能会误以为真，接受你的邀请。”Loki没有回头，但是Tony能听出他声音里戏谑的笑意。

 

Tony琢磨了一下刚刚他自己说的话，还有Loki说的话，然后哼了一声。“你费了很大力气才解读出来那么一层意思吧。就好像你 _想让_ 我向你求爱。”

 

“如果我真想呢？”这次Loki转过身来，他这脸上的表情，这熊熊燃烧的令人战栗的欲求，肯定是假的。Loki绝对没有可能想要Tony。但是啊，如果Tony是个傻子的话……

 

“我不会和绑架我的人睡在一起，”Tony不动声色地说道，“往我的三明治里加蛋黄酱的人也是同理。”

 

Loki翻了个白眼。“你对蛋黄酱有什么意见？那么美味！”

 

“你就是个变态！”Tony大喊一声，把他被糟蹋了的三明治摔在桌子上。“就冲你这话，我又要绝食抗议了。”

 

“你吃的芝士汉堡里就加有蛋黄酱。为什么那就不成问题？”Loki问道，他交叉双臂，怒目而视。

 

“皇堡里本来就应该加。这是各种难吃构成的微妙平衡的一部分。但是培根三明治本来就应该很好吃的，所以说里面不能加蛋黄酱。”Tony对这种事情自有一套规则。

 

“你比孩子还要挑剔。”Loki恼怒地谈了口气，打了个响指。“好了，我已经处理了你三明治的问题，你这忘恩负义的小畜生。”

 

Tony检查了一下，然后满意地哼了出来。“谢谢你。”

 

他抬起头来，恰好看到了Loki正看着他，满脸毫不掩饰的深情，他顿时忘了呼吸。他们两人都僵住了，立刻移开目光，在一片尴尬的沉默中各自吃着三明治。直到Tony开始想象Loki看《狂欢三宝》的画面，他咯咯地笑了出声。

 

“怎么了？”Loki怀疑地问道。

 

“没什么......我在想象你看卡通片的样子。我......觉得真的很好玩，”Tony说道，他抬头看向Loki，眼睛里面都是笑出来的泪水。“太空希特勒跟着可高[Wakko，《狂欢三宝》主角之一]学习五十个州的首府的名字。”

 

Loki皱着眉头，朝Tony摇着根手指以示抗议。“太空希特勒这个叫法冒犯人。我更像是太空卡里古拉，真的。”

 [卡里古拉：Caligula，即尤里乌斯·恺撒，罗马帝国第三位皇帝。他在位时期，建立恐怖统治，神化皇权，大肆兴建公共建筑，举行各式欢宴，使帝国的财政急剧恶化，最后遇刺身亡]

 

Tony笑了。“讲真，我能看出来。头脑疯狂，虐待成性，还对马有种过分的喜好。”

[马：据传，卡里古拉非常喜爱他的坐骑英西塔土斯，给它提供了奢华的生活，甚至提出让它担任罗马的执政官。但其实他这个提议是为了羞辱罗马的参议员。P.s.妮妮又在提马的事情了，真是勇气可嘉]

 

“别忘了，我也要求人们敬拜我为神，”Loki柔和地笑着说道。

 

突然之间，这一切有点太真实了，在和Loki如此之近的心理距离下，Tony只能看到一个邪恶的人。他笑不出来了。“好奇怪。不对头啊，我们怎么能这么心平气和地谈论这件事情......你不觉得不舒服吗？”

 

Loki拿起三明治，平静地看着Tony。“我们是朋友，不对吗？我们都共同经历过这些事情。为什么我要不舒服？”

 

Tony想把道理清楚地说出来，但是很难。“你不为你所做的事感到抱歉。你伤害我在乎的人，杀了我在乎的人，还时不时地威胁我的世界的安全。我......”

 

“啊，那我们不是朋友了？”Loki问道，他眉头微蹙。

 

“是，我想我们还是朋友，所以我才会有这种感觉。为什么我对你没意见？我这是哪里出了问题？”Tony抬手摸着头发，茫然无措。

 

“Tony，我无法回答你，”Loki耸耸肩说。“但你要知道，我从未为我的任何行为感到抱歉，将来也不会。我只按照我自己的原则行事，我也没什么好后悔的——征服世界，伤亡实属必然，也属必要。我是战士，我从不哀悼我敌人的死伤，也不曾惦念他们的苦痛。Tony，这就是我。”Loki的神情严肃，眼神炽热，凶猛阴郁，Tony在被Loki神隐带走之后第一次感到害怕。但他也能感觉到Loki在撒谎。随后Loki笑了，驱散了紧张的气氛。“但这些日子，我不再将你们人类视为敌人，也无意征服他们。他们就像是田野里闲适宁静的绵羊，我只想在路过的时候吓他们一跳，这就是全部。我被逗乐了，于是我继续前行。”

 

Tony感到一股怒火正在逼近，但他尽量克制住情绪。他没时间思考自己是不是真的生气了，而且这次谈话很重要。“我们不是绵羊，Loki。我们不是蝼蚁，不是猫。也不是玩具。我们的存在不是给你取乐用的。”

 

Loki把头往后一仰，残酷地大笑起来。太可怕了。他看起来就像是那个把他从大厦上扔下去，威胁Natasha，捅伤Thor，洗脑Barton，杀死Coulson的疯子。Tony回忆起了这一切，想到他想把这个人视为朋友，他觉得恶心。

 

“芸芸万物，都是为给我取乐而存在的，Tony。不要假装你与我意见相左。我们皆背负盛名，出身优渥，享受无端的纵容。诚然，当你一时起意，你愿意去做英雄，但我知道你对你的世界造成的破坏为我远远所不能及。你邀千人共枕，只将他们视为玩物——而现在你却告诉我，我不应该将你们当做玩具。或者你的看法就是如此？你可以破坏你的东西，而我却不可以？”

 

这特么就是把人压垮的最后一根稻草，情绪占了上风，Tony的大脑宕机了。“你懂个鬼，”Tony低声怒喝道。“我承认，我伤害了很多人，但我为我做的事情承担责任，我尽力弥补。然后，是啊，我私生活混乱，工作散漫，我用尽一切方法寻求关爱和崇拜，但是你没有资格批评——我就是个伪君子，但我们彼此彼此，卡里古拉。所以说你今天还是自己去找乐子吧。我就待在我房间里。”Tony已经进了走廊，然后他回头打算再补一句。他发现Loki看上去好像被打了一拳，但Tony太生气了，根本无从在意。“对了，混蛋，我知道你在撒谎。我能感觉到——你在后悔。你后悔你做过的 _每一件事情_ 。”

 

不等Loki说什么，Tony就离开了，砰地一声关上了卧室的门。

 

他本想像Bruce教他的那样冥想，结果闭上眼就不知不觉睡着了，带着一肚子火睡了一大觉。他醒来的时候差不多是晚餐时间了。

 

通常，他们会共进晚餐，但是Tony走进厨房却发现里面没有亮灯。早餐用的盘子还放在桌子上，这一点也不像Loki的作风。Tony担心了一小会，但是出于某种后天习得的能力，他很快就抛开了那些担心的想法。厨房里还有剩菜，于是Tony独自吃了一顿饭，然后把厨房清理干净，以示求和，他希望Loki能够接受。

 

第二天早上Loki没有把他从睡梦里唤醒，Tony独自过了一整天。

 

以及之后的一整天。

 

魔法冰箱可以自动补充，挺不错的，但是Tony快要被持续的独处逼疯了。他想念Loki，这种想法非常不利于保持情绪冷静。整间屋子充满不详的寂静，等到第三天，Tony开始尝试进入其他房间，但他屡试屡败。门锁撬不开，门也踢不开。

 

第四天他开始慌了，当前门传来响亮的敲门声时，他直接冲了过去把门打开。

 

“谢天谢地，Loki——”

 

但来人不是Loki。

 

那女人身形高挑，面貌......吓人。她的半边脸很漂亮，鸦色的黑发，苍白的皮肤，眼睛是绿色，就像Loki男扮女装的样子。但她的另半张脸......肌肉死亡干瘪，薄薄地裹在骨骼上。甲虫和蜈蚣在她消瘦的脖子上钻来钻去，向外张望，几乎如珠宝般闪闪发光。她空荡荡的眼窝里趴了只蜘蛛，坐在一张网中央，全身是剧毒警告绿。

 

“我的个天？”他喃喃自语。那女人以某种眼熟到可怕的步态向前逼近，他迅速向后退了回去。

 

“啊，我想我父亲完全没有夸大你的聪明才智，”她说着，饶有兴趣地环视了一下客厅。“他又重新装饰了一番。这个人永远不会止于某种既定的风格。不过，现在比他上次重新装饰之后要好多了。当时我告诉他——不需要把所有东西都换成绿色的。我们都明白，那是你的标志色，但是在屋里坐一会就感觉好像整间房都沉进了湖底。”

 

“父亲？”

 

她一脸不为所动。“不妨大胆猜测一下。我听说你是个天才。我相信你能一次猜对。”

 

“是啊，我现在能看出你们家人的相似之处了，”Tony翻着白眼说道。

 

她笑了，或者说......这么说吧，半个笑脸。她的半边嘴角上扬，脸上是得意的笑，另一边仍然干瘪。“不管怎样，我们已经见过面了——”

 

“我们其实还没有自我介绍，”Tony指出。

 

“我是Hela，你是Tony。好了，我们已经尽了必要的礼数。现在，我来带你回家。拿上你的东西，”Hela说道，然后转过身细细研究挂在墙上的那副金色城市的画作。

 

“等等，等等。Loki要把我赶走？算了吧！我们就吵了一小架，然后他就，怎么着，躲着我了？把女儿送过来替他干脏活？”Tony不知道他为什么这么生气。他可以回家了，本来应该高兴才是。“我还有三个月没过完呢！”

 

Hela转过身来，惊讶地看着他。“你想和我父亲一起待在这里？当真？”

 

“嗯......没有，不是......其实不是，但我不想就这么走了，不辞而别。我甚至还没有机会搞清楚这到底是怎么回事！”Tony恼怒地交叉双臂。“他得把我拖出去。”

 

Hela眨眨眼。随后再次露出笑容。“噢，恐怕我的父亲已经没有能力把任何人拖到任何地方了。他先前联系过我，看似他有麻烦了，用他最后的魔法给我传信，让我确保他的宠物被安全带回家去，因为他已经活不到自己做这件事的那一天了。”

 

Tony的心脏在他的胸腔里跳了奇怪的一拍，就像被触电了一样。“Loki有麻烦了？”

 

“噢天啊，我不应该告诉你这些事情的，”Hela说道，但她一脸无动于衷。“他还告诉我不要试图营救他。然而，其他人并不受这条指令的限制。如果我，比如......这样，”Hela挥挥手，变出了Tony的盔甲，“再这样，”Hela又挥了挥手，走廊上出现一个传送口。寒风夹雪，吹进屋子，Tony的皮肤上顿时起了鸡皮疙瘩，“然后我继续转身欣赏这幅画，这幅画很有趣。我敢说，如果你做出任何糟糕的人生选择，我都不会注意到。这里的每个人都无可指摘，Tony，你意下如何？”

 

“我要去收拾我的东西了，然后你带我回家，”Tony边说边穿上他的盔甲。他开始反应过来这是怎么回事了。“我可能要等一会才能好，所以你可以自己泡杯茶，先坐一会儿。”

 

Tony朝传口走去，然后停了下来。

 

但他真的可以回家的。他可以收拾东西，就此离开。他想了一下这些做法，在他跟着Loki进行他们的奇妙冒险的三个月中，他第一次在脑子里过了一遍这个想法。他等待束缚嵌入他的骨骼，勒出一片灼痛，就像他想到破坏弧反应堆时那样，但是什么也没有发生。

 

 _我不会和Loki在一起待六个月了_ ，Tony尽全力想道。 _我要打破这个束缚_ 。

 

什么也没有发生。

 

“噢，那个小王八犊子，”Tony说道，然后穿过传送口去寻找Loki。

 

他也不确定自己要救了还是杀了那个混蛋。


	10. 蓝瘦蛋疼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：拷打（未出现在剧情中），提及血腥场面

 

_“听着，每个人都有自己的目标，是不是？我以前就不在乎金钱和爱情，我要的是做一个男子汉，一个硬汉子。我把所有赌注都押在同一匹赛马上。当一个人选择了最危险的道路时，他难道会是胆小鬼吗？难道能以某一个行动来判断人的一生吗？ ”_

_——《禁闭》让保罗萨特_

 

 

旷野漫无边际，空气寒冷彻骨。眼前所见有种黑暗且阴郁的美感，有点像地狱里的景象，但是现在Tony没心情观景。Loki有危险，而Tony压根不知道他人在哪里。这里离地球太远了，连接不上Friday，他只能靠手动飞行。

 

“我他妈要怎么找Loki？”Tony大着嗓门自言自语道。不知从哪冒出个声音回答了他的话，把Tony吓了一跳，他猛地偏离了飞行轨迹，差点撞到掠过身侧的山体。

 

“我父亲被绑在正前方的石柱上。继续以这样的速度飞行，五分钟之内就能看到他，”她听起来倒是不怎么担心，她的说话方式和Friday淡漠的语气诡异地类似。

 

“你知道那边是什么局面吗？”Tony问道。

 

Hela沉默片刻，她回答的时候，语气明显不再那么......无动于衷。“我无从推测。我父亲以前只被剥夺过一次法力，而且......结果很不乐观。但那是他落在阿萨神族手中的结局。我不知道约顿人会做出什么。他们对我父亲的憎恨，更甚于阿萨神族对他的不满。”

 

Tony皱起眉头。“啊，所以可能比较不妙......”

 

Hela叹了口气，Tony觉得她的声音有点颤抖，但他也说不准自己是不是听错了。“Tony，我确信此刻我的父亲已经死去。你无论如何都要把他的尸体带回来。”

 

“不，”Tony说道，他加快了速度。“他还没死。他是个神，他死不了。”

 

Hela笑出了声。“只要我父亲决心已定，他什么都可以做到。”

 

“是啊是啊，我想要什么就一定能得偿所愿。他还没死，我要把他带回家。”

 

Tony很清楚父爱缺失是怎么一回事，如果要找个人和他比惨，看看谁的父亲更不尽责，唯一能和他五五开的就是Hela了。在Tony读过的所有故事里，没有一篇写到Loki和他的孩子相处时的表现如何。实际上，Tony唯一记得的孩子是Fenrir，另外两个儿子的名字貌似是Nari和Narfi。他对Hela没有任何印象。

 

即使Loki这个父亲当得不咋地，那也不意味着她不爱他。Tony对这一点也是感同身受。他憋住了不去问Hela她的家庭生活过的怎么样，注意力集中，避免呼吸过度。

 

Hela说的很对，不到五分钟，Tony就看到了石柱。

 

这哪叫柱子，Tony从来没见过这么大的柱子。这玩意比他的大厦还大，Loki被塞着嘴，绑在最顶端的两个冰柱上。冰柱的大小倒是比较正常。Loki光着身子，在流血，他......全身亮蓝色。他手腕上绑着绳子，吊着他的手臂将他悬在空中，在体重的作用下，他双肩的关节已经脱臼。胳膊以一种怪异的形态吊在身体上方。他的脚踝上也绑了绳子，将双腿拉成极度不适的角度。阴囊上夹有重物，牵拉着胯下脆弱的皮肤。尽管沦落为如此惨状，他仍然保持着一种懊丧的尊严，让Tony既钦佩又憎恨。

 

Tony着陆，急忙上前取下口塞。

 

Loki大口喘气，调整下颚。“我真后悔没有管教好孩子。倘若我对他们施以教育，也许他们会时而服从我的指令。”

 

“我知道你这人很有情趣，但是尼玛，”Tony说道，但是话说出口，却不像他构想的那么淡漠无情。Loki的模样把他彻底震惊了。“显然你得选个更管用的安全词。”

 

Loki磕磕绊绊地笑了几声，然后痛苦地皱起了眉。“Stark，你是来救我的还是来杀我的？”

 

“叫我Tony，”他说着推起了面甲，直视Loki的眼睛。

 

“哦？你在看到这些之后，还愿意与我结友吗？”Loki痛苦地耸耸肩，他指的大概是他的蓝色皮肤。

 

Tony也耸了耸肩。“我选择朋友的时候一般不考虑肤色。”

 

“这与肤色无关，这关乎我的内在。Stark，我是个怪物，”Loki突然勃然大怒，唾骂道。

 

Tony翻了个白眼，这家伙非得来这套吗？“你是不是对着镜子练过这番话？听起来就像是刻意练过的。如果你想煽情的话，你还得再多练几遍，知道不？不管怎么说吧，Loki，你忘了我早就知道你是个怪物。无论如何我都会做你的朋友，”Tony走上前去，伸手研究怎么把负重先解开。“会疼的。我尽量动作轻点，但你一定不能动弹。”

 

当前的情景，与Tony预想中和Loki的小伙伴初次见面的场面大不一样。反正是他自己的脑补内心戏，他才不打算骗自己。他真的琢磨过那些场面。他经常脑补和他的朋友滚床单，他就是忍不住。一旦他开始喜欢并尊重一个人，即使他的感觉完全是柏拉图式的，与情欲无关，他在心里还是会把这种爱与性混为一谈。这事太尴尬了，但是随着年龄的增长，他已经学会如何把这些感情划分开来。尽管如此，有时候他真的希望自己生下来就是一只倭黑猩猩，没有什么问题是来一炮不能解决的，如果有，就来两炮。他的生活就容易多了。

 

“我没想到事态竟会发展成这样，”Loki在他头顶上说道，他的话和Tony的想法撞到一块去了，这对Tony奔驰的思绪毫无帮助。“但至少，你终于跪在我面前了。”

 

“老兄，你的蛋蛋现在可是捏在我手掌心里。把嘴闭上。”Tony说道，努力憋着笑。

 

“Tony，让我开心一下。在过去的几个星期里，我......”Loki颤抖着说道。

 

“几个星期？你才走了四天！”Tony惊恐地抬起头说道。“这里的时间也被玩坏了吗[Time fuckery]？”

 

“玩坏时间，”Loki说道，一字一句地念着，“你们这些生灵居然如此运用语言。玩坏时间。是的，就是这样。各个神域的时空并不一致，时间的流速也不尽相同。请务必告诉我你快要解开了。你在下面拽来拽去，我无法正常思考，而且......”

 

Tony终于解开了复杂的绳结，Loki发出痛苦的嘶吼。“日，对不起，对不起。”Tony低声道，揉了揉那里的皮肤希望可以缓解疼痛。然后他意识到自己在干什么，瞬间停手，但他看到自己的举动明显有助于缓解Loki的不适，于是他又继续了。简直太他妈的尴尬。“好了，现在我们是死党好朋友了。超级好朋友。就算换成Rhodey我都不会帮到这种程度。要是你胆敢把这事告诉别人，我一定会弄死你。”

 

“我与你深有同感，”Loki吃痛道。“你可以停下了。”Tony撤开身子蹲在地上，抬头看着Loki。Loki表情严厉，但他的眼神却出奇地柔和。“Tony，我......我无以言谢。”

 

“那我们就假装这一切从未发生，就这么着了？”Tony充满希望地问道。

 

Loki轻笑。“我同意你的条件。现在，把我放下来。”

 

“不，等等，我还有些其他的条件。我是想把你蛋蛋上的东西解下来再和你谈判。要不然我心里会很不舒服，”Tony说着，立了起来，站得笔直。

 

Loki愉悦的表情消失殆尽，变为愤怒。“把我放下来，否则我把你开膛剖腹。”

 

“别呀，你得同意我的条件，要不然我就把你留在这。”

 

“你不会的。你不会让我葬身此地，”Loki说道，但他的语气中有一丝绝望，这意味着他对自己说出的话并无信心。

 

“Loki，你对我撒谎。根本就没有什么誓言约束我要和你在一起待六个月。你偷走了本该属于我的时间。”Tony抱起双臂，把自己的样子装得更加严厉。“你还对我撒过什么谎？”

 

Loki迅速眨了眨眼睛，摇头否认，但他马上就放弃了，几乎是立刻就垂下了头。“你所言属实。我撒谎了，但除此之外我无可奉告。提出你的条件，我将视情况接受或拒绝。”

 

行吧。“如果你立誓在我们原定协议的最后三个月留在我身边，我就放了你。你要和我一起呆在中庭，我去哪，你就去哪。你还要如实回答我问你的所有问题——我要全部的真相，不许说那些半真半假的东西。当协议履行完毕，你从中脱身之后，你必须在报复我之前给我两个月的和平期。而且你不能伤害我身边的人或者其他陌生人。你不可以通过伤害任何人来伤害我。”

 

Loki面露凶相，他的脸因为愤怒和疼痛而扭曲。“我定会让你为此受尽折磨，Tony。为何要给我报复的机会？我会把你的头颅钉在我房前庭院的钉子上，一切就此告终。”

 

Tony应该被吓到，但是Loki刚刚叫了他的名字而不是姓氏。称呼的改变是有意义的。“我给你报复的机会是因为我信任你不会这么做。你同意我的条件吗？”Tony问道。

 

Loki扭头避开他的目光。“不完全同意。我可以回答你的所有问题，但仅限三个。我被吊悬于你面前，此生从未以如此毫无遮掩的形态示人，但对某些事情，我希望有所保留。即使是你，也不可如此无情地拒绝我的请求。”

 

“好吧，我同意让步。你接受其他条件吗？”Loki点点头。Tony没有多想，直接脱下了手臂护甲，用手直接触摸Loki的胸膛，贴在心脏的位置。Tony触碰到他，眼熟的猩红色线条缠绕上了他们的骨骼，此时Loki惊恐地睁大了眼睛。Loki的皮肤太冷了，几乎将手指冻得灼痛，但Tony一直把手放在那里，他被掌下心脏跳动的触感迷住了。Loki的心跳和Tony自己的不一样，他的节奏更为复杂。

 

“Tony，在你的手受伤之前把它拿开。现在不能触碰我的皮肤”Loki焦虑地说道。

 

“有点凉，但是问题不大。你的心跳......要是我带个听诊器就好了，我想听听你的心跳，”Tony说道。他就这么停滞了一小会，深深痴迷于Loki的奇异体质。

 

冰凉的泪水落在Tony的手上，他抬头看着Loki，惊恐地发现对方在默默地流泪。“噢我的神啊，太对不起了。我把你放下来。”Tony重新戴上护甲，准备把绳子切开。

 

“当你解开束缚，霜巨人就会知道，并且杀回来。Tony，你必须做好迎战的准备。我需要......我需要几分钟的时间恢复体力。你需要拖住他们，直到我有能力解决他们。”

 

“你这大概要多久？”Tony问道，焦虑地扫视着地平线。

 

“五到十分钟。你必须迎战，你必须保护我。他们会杀了我，而我被这束缚所困，无力还击。”Loki看着绳子，面带厌恶。

 

Tony靠近查看了一下，然后发现那不是绳子，而是......

 

“噢我的神，这是肠子，”他有点喘不上气。“那个故事。他们真的用你儿子的肠子把你绑起来了，是真的啊？”

 

Loki痛苦地闷哼一声，誓约迫使他回答问题。“Tony，你真的让我无路可退。是的，是的他们用我儿子的内脏将我束缚起来。这就是魔法，明白吗？血脉里的联系，我的法力唯一不能克制的存在。我的法力对我的孩子无效，他们的法力也对我无效。”

 

“这些是......这些是谁的？他们抓了你的孩子？”Tony惊恐地问道。

 

Loki摇了摇头。“不是我的孩子。是我的生父。为了束缚我，他们亵渎自己国王的尸首。为了限制我的力量，他们违背了他们所有的禁忌。他们可能会对你的名字施以与我所受的同等恶毒的诅咒，只今天因你在此所做的一切。”

 

Tony想了想，觉得自己根本不在乎。“一不做二不休，”他说着，开始切割肠子。很轻松就弄断了，看起来很恶心，片刻之后Loki就被放下来了。Tony把他扶到一根柱子旁边，然后转身等待那些巨人们找回来。

 

没等多久。

 

他们体格庞大，壮硕有力，而且卧了个槽他们好生气啊。但是Tony打得很漂亮，他肚子里憋了有三个来月的火气正愁没地方发泄呢。是啊，他跟在Loki后面玩得是很开心，就像试戴帽子一样体验各种不一样的生活，但与此同时，他真的非常，非常火大。

 

天才。可同时运行多种情绪。

 

有个巨人一击打中了战甲。Tony一头栽了下去，掠过柱子的顶端，朝悬崖边缘和死亡落体飞去。在他万劫不复之前，绿色的魔法汇聚起来，轻轻地把他托了起来，带回Loki身边。

 

“时间赶得真他妈准，”Tony说道。

 

“正是我的拿手好戏，”Loki回头说道，满脸疯狂的笑。在他注意力分散的片刻，有个霜巨人投出一支外形可怕的长矛，正中Loki的后背中央。他闷哼一身，跌跌撞撞地向前栽倒在Tony的怀里。矛尖在战甲的反应堆上摩擦，刮出毛骨悚然的噪音，然后它被拔了出来。

 

“不，”Tony麻木地说道。“Hela，Hela把我们带回大厦，”Tony说道，他根本没有细想Hela知不知道他的大厦在哪里，他只能想到Cho医生是现在唯一有可能救得了Loki的人。但是Hela运用魔法，无声无息中打开了一道通向大厦的传送门，在巨人把两人干掉之前把他们俩拉了回来。

 

“我们要把他送到Helen那里，”Tony说道，把Loki交给Hela，她把他抱在怀里，就好像他轻若无物。“跟我来。”

 

“欢迎回家，Sir，”Friday在他跑向电梯的时候说道。“我是否需要将您回来的消息告知队伍？”

 

“通知医疗部门，我们有一名病人情况危急。胸部穿透伤。失血......严重。病人有近亲陪伴，可以输血，但是生理和人类不同，所以不能确定是否会导致并发症。”他飞快地说了一大串话。他这人特别没耐心，所以大厦里电梯的速度特别快，但是这段路程还是花了太久。他把手放在Loki胸口，寻找心跳。他的心还在跳动，但节奏已经紊乱。“Hela，”他唤道，抬头求助似的看着她，“你能做点什么来稳定他的状态吗？”

 

“我的法力对他不起作用，”她悲痛欲绝地说道。“我们的亲缘太近了。任何魔法在起效之前都会被吸收殆尽。”

 

“那帮我用这个绑住他的胸口，他的失血速度太快了，”Tony说道，扯下他的衬衫，用尽全力把它紧紧绑在Loki的胸前。等他把绑带牢牢固定住，他们已经到了医疗区。他做的可能太微不足道，且为时已晚，但说不定......

 

Helen对他草草地点了点头以示问候，指引Hela把Loki放在床上，然后对Tony说道，“我们会尽力的。”

 

一名护士带Hela去抽血，Tony孤身一人站在等候区，感觉自己既无助又渺小。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：放心，这个故事肯定是HE，所以现在尽情地享受挨虐吧。
> 
> 译者：尽管信她，因为这文的虐，在后头呢。嘿嘿嘿。


	11. 本章标题不玩梗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：还记得作者在tag里说了什么吗。这篇文只有人设是来源于妇联电影。世界观，时间点，人物关系和背景故事都不一样。这一点在后文会越来越明显，本文其实是部分借用妇联电影背景的AU。  
> 另外，不许在本文的评论里面提俩主角与其他人的CP...

_“善者Baldr做了一个宏大而危险的梦，_ _此梦关乎他的生命安全。他将这梦境告诉阿萨神族，随后他们一起商议：他们做出决定：让世间万物保证不伤害Baldr的安危。”_

_——_ _斯诺里·斯图鲁逊_ _，《散文埃达》_

 

身后的电梯门开了，Tony差点被Steve撞倒在地。“Tony，”Steve哽咽着小声说道，“我们都以为你已经死了。”

 

“没死，只不过又被绑架了。”他咕哝道，不知道是倚靠在这个温暖的怀抱里，还是把自己从Steve手里撬出来，再这样下去他的肋骨就要被掰断了。“我消失多久了？”

 

“一年，Tony。整整一年。我们到处都找遍了，Thor说连Heimdall都看不见你。我们认为Loki脱不了干系，”Steve说道。Tony终于从他的熊抱里挣脱出来，他惊恐地发现Steve完美的蓝眼睛闪烁着泪光点点。

 

 _我却在那边玩得那么开心_......Tony内疚地想道。

 

“是啊，Loki又在整我，但我没事。大部分时间我们都假扮成其他人的样子，在纽约打零工。但是我还以为，我只消失了几个月。”Tony说道，眼睛盯着抢救室的门，Loki在门后生死未卜。

 

“Friday说你带了两位客人，”Steve说道，他向下看去，发现了Tony身上的血迹。“Tony，发生什么了？”

 

“Loki......Loki被抓住拷打，我把他救出来了，但是......”Tony咳嗽几声，竭力抑制住让他难以呼吸的恐惧。“他伤得很重。我不知道他能不能挺过去。”

 

“两位客人？”Steve追问道。

 

“他的女儿，Hela。她把我们救出来，把我们弄走，应我的要求把我们送到这里来。”

 

“他有个女儿？”Steve问道，眉毛扬得老高。

 

Tony笑了。“他有好几千岁。我敢肯定他现在已经有很多孩子了。”

 

“只是......他的性格和你太像了，是那种不会要孩子的人。我还以为他不愿意囿于家庭，”Steve说道，轻轻在Tony肩膀上锤了一拳，试图用他惯常使用的尴尬方式来缓和气氛。

 

“Steve，我要你帮个忙，”Tony说道，他低头看着地板，感觉自己的脸烫了起来。这话真的很难说出口，但是如果谁能给他这个机会，那肯定是Steve。“Loki对我许下誓言，就是迫使我为他制造反应堆的那种约束誓言。他承诺和我在一起待三个月，如实回答我的所有问题。我需要你帮助我拦住神盾局，别让他们把他抓起来。”

 

“Tony......”Steve皱着眉头说道。“他是个罪犯。他绑架关了你一年。你对这件事情可能无法做出正确判断。”

 

“我向你发誓我没有得斯德哥尔摩症候群，至少没有脑子抽筋到同情罪犯的份上。Steve，他是我的朋友。”

 

“这个朋友绑架了你，”Steve把话讲清楚。

 

“是啊，为了保护杀死我父母的杀手，你差点把我打死。要我说，我们找朋友的眼光都不怎么样。”Tony没想伤Steve的感情，但他必须把意思说明白。

 

Steve皱起眉头，转过身去看向窗外。“三个月？”

 

“是的，事情过后如果他决定报复，我们就采取相必需的行动。”

 

“你认为他会报复吗？”Steve转身看着Tony。Steve可能对工程学，数学和自然科学一窍不通，但从某种程度上来说，他各方面和Tony一样聪明。Steve的主要兴趣在于人际与情感，也许因为他是个绘画艺术家，生来就喜欢研究面孔，也有可能因为他是个战术家，必须查探细节以便预见全局。不知他在Tony脸上看见了什么，但他似乎已经信服。“Nat已经站在我们这边了，多年以来她一直认为我们应该招募Loki。Bucky和Sam会听从我的意见。Thor很明显会站在他兄弟这边。我不清楚Clint的立场，但现在Nick已经脱离神盾，所以他不太可能会听他们的指挥。Tony，我相信你。但万一事态失控，就要靠你了。”

 

Tony心里这块石头终于落地了。“我会为我的烂摊子负责，Steve。你了解我。”

 

“是啊。Tony，很高兴你回来了。我真的很想念你，”Steve真诚说道。

 

“想念我损你是个老人了？还是想念我唠叨你不要在客厅的暖气通风口上晾袜子？”Tony咧着嘴笑着问道。

 

Steve把手放在他的肩上。“当我晚上睡不着的时候，我想念有个人可以聊天的感觉。Bucky不适合关于噩梦的话题，但你从来不会......从来不会让我觉得自己是个负担。”

 

Steve和Tony都被记忆中的冰水和黑暗侵扰。你很难去讨厌一个床底下有只和你床底下一样的怪物的人。他们在威士忌（Tony）和可可（Steve）的陪伴下度过了很多无眠的深夜，漫无边际地聊着各种事情，避免恐慌症的发作。

 

有时候Tony觉得这很有意思——他如此努力地想和Bruce成为灵魂伴侣，但能理解他某些想法的人却是Steve。Bruce永远都是他的科学组伙伴，但Steve就像一条盖习惯了的小毯子，能带给他安全感。

 

“所以说，和Loki结友？”Steve扬起一边的眉毛问道。“他是和你一样的自大狂，我觉得你们两个肯定相处不好。”

 

“等到和我一对一的时候，他就没那么自大狂了。”

 

Steve翻了个白眼。“嗯，你说得有道理。他真的很像你：如果没有观众，表演又有什么意义呢？”

 

Tony挺起胸膛作防守状。“喂喂喂，有性能问题[performance issues]的是他又不是我。就算屋里没有人，我也依旧性能良好。”

 

“而且你们两个都说谎成性[compulsive liar，指把谎话当实话说的人，即使完全没有必要撒谎，也不会说实话]，他过了这么久才成为你的男朋友，我都有点吃惊了，”Steve一脸得意的笑。

 

Tony疯狂地挥动双手。“喂，给我倒回去，换个说法。他是男的，也是我朋友，但不是男朋友。男朋友意味着性，那种事情是一点戏都没有的。”

 

Steve抖了抖。“是啊，你说的对。好吧Tony，接下来你想怎么做？你想由我把这个消息告诉队伍，还是你——”

 

“你，求你了。如果你先告诉他们，他们把我弄死的几率就小多了。”

 

Steve微笑着摇摇头。“噢我也不知道，无论如何他们都会想揍你一顿。你已经消失一年了，没有联系过我们，结果现在你和Loki结友了。我想我没有把你打得稀巴烂的唯一原因是，我很高兴你还活着。我想再享受一会这种感觉，让你多活一会。”

 

“容我辩护，对我来说只过了三个月，我以为我受誓言的约束，必须留在Loki身边，”Tony解释道。“我没有想瞒着你们，也不报个平安，我只是以为我做不到。”

 

Steve叹了口气，盯着Tony。“你是知道的，我能看出你是不是对我说了谎。你要研究一些有趣的事情，就根本不会想到我们。这就像你发疯似的把自己关在实验室里打算熬夜，结果一夜就延伸成了一整周，或者冒出来什么突发奇想，于是一声不吭就决定去西海岸待上一个星期。你总是想到什么就做什么。我没有生你的气，我只是——”

 

“如果你说你对我很失望，我就给你嘴上来一拳，”Tony警告道。他不需要再来一场愧疚之旅，他真的不需要。

 

“我没有生你的气，我只是不觉得惊讶，”Steve固执地把话说完。

 

Tony叹了口气，伸手捋过头发。“你说得对。我很抱歉。”

 

“Tony，我知道，没关系的。”Steve对Tony面露微笑。“要是Loki想伤害任何人，我就杀了他。我不在乎你或者Thor怎么对我，这次我他妈绝不会打圆场了。”

 

“噢我的神啊，你爆粗了，”Tony深吸一口气，惊讶地抬头看着Steve。

 

“是啊没错，我是认真的。我想这里可以用上强硬的措辞。Tony，你对我来说就像是家人。我不会再让那个阴着脸的混蛋把你劫走了。”Steve的眼神发暗，通常隐藏他的情感深处的怒火此刻正灼灼闪耀。Tony只能点头。“好的，嗯......队伍几个小时后就会回来。我要去想想办法，到底要怎么应付他们。”

 

“队伍在哪？”Tony皱着眉头问道。有任务的时候，Steve是不会留守的。

 

“皇后区发生了些事情，但我已经退休了，”Steve说道，他没有看向Tony。“我现在训练新人，但是已经不再执行任务了。”

 

Tony的下巴掉了下来，他眨眨眼。“卧槽，Steve，告诉我这不是因为我。”

 

Steve放声大笑，他的瞳孔像七月四日国庆日的焰火般熠熠生辉。“Tony，你又不是宇宙的中心。也许你离得很近，但我不是为你默哀的遗孀。”Steve眨眨眼睛，止住了笑。“我稍后会向你解释我的决定。他们好像是来找你的，”他说着，朝从门后出来找Tony的护士点点头。

 

Tony最后又给了Steve一个拥抱。“谢谢你。”

 

“去看你的男朋友吧，”Steve说道，Tony怒目而视，他则咧嘴一笑。

 

护士把他领到术后恢复室。Loki还是没有醒过来，但他看起来没有那么蓝，身上的大部分血也被擦干净了。他还穿着他那身皮革衣物，Hela坐在他旁边，握着他的手。Tony走进屋里，Hela说道，“输血是种野蛮的行径。”

 

“呃，嗯......”

 

“不过，我想输血救了我父亲的命。也给了我一个想法。”Hela举起她握着Loki的手，Tony注意到他们指尖有一丝微弱的绿色光晕。“我无法施展咒术，但他可以这样吸收我的魔法。有助于胸口的伤口修补闭合。”

 

“他们没能把伤口缝上吗？”Tony在Loki另一边的椅子上落座，握住他的另一只手问道。即使他的生理构造和人类区别很大，不管怎么说，缝伤口应该有助于愈合。Loki的手掌非常凉，但Tony用拇指轻轻抚摸Loki的手腕，就能摸到有力的脉搏。

 

“他的魔法攻击了前两个想要治疗他的医生。随后我告诉他们不要上前了，我在他们的指导下做了我能做的。不过我不是外科医生。就好像我的父亲会伤害任何想帮助他的人一样。”她投向父亲的眼神既有关爱，也有恼怒。“但我注意到他允许你触碰他。着实有趣。”

 

Tony立刻就想把手松开，但他忍住了，耸耸肩。“我们是好基友。我把他从约顿那边救回来了。”

 

“你知道我的父亲为什么会去那里吗？”Hela问道。

 

Tony摇摇头。“不知道。我们吵架了，差不多吧，然后他就走了。四天之后你来了，把我吓得心脏病发作。”

 

“我爱我的父亲，但有时我真希望我有勇气把他掐死。”Hela叹了口气，握紧他的手。“但不管别人怎么想，对我来说，他是个好父亲。”

 

“我倒不觉得惊讶。Thor提到过他的大部分，呃......糟糕的人生选择，都和近来的一些事件有关。能看得出来，在这一切发生之前，Loki是那种值得尊敬的人。”Tony说道。

 

Hela大笑。“我父亲毫不值得尊敬。不，Thor是个多愁善感的傻子。我父亲自出生起就性格残忍，控制欲强烈，任何其他阿萨神族都会这么说。但是，那些有幸被他疼爱的人会看到其他人前所未见的一面。只要他被允许接触孩子，他会和他们相处得非常融洽。”

 

“他的孩子被带走了？”Tony皱起眉头问道。

 

Hela的面色沉了下来。“是的，我们一个接一个被从他的身边带走，原因只有Odin知道。我的父亲无力阻止，但是......他发现了很多避人耳目逃离阿斯加德的方法。也正是这些发现启发了他，钻研出一种可以使他不被Heimdall发现的咒语。我还很小的时候，就被流放到地狱，成为这里的统治者。年幼的女王，统治着败德辱行的亡者。我孤身一人，惊恐万状，但我的父亲来到我的身边，和我一起生活了多年，帮助我逐步稳固我的王位。”

 

她朝她的父亲微笑，一小滴泪珠顺着脸颊流了下来。“为了纪念他，我亲手为他建造了一座房子，在我扎下的每一根房梁上刻下咒语，就是基于他用来躲避Heimdall的那个咒语。只要房子的位置不被发现，对他来说，那就是宇宙中最安全的地方。但他却前后两次将你带到那里。”Hela抬头看着Tony，她凶狠的眼神让Tony无法呼吸。“若你背叛了我的父亲，我将穷尽我国度的所有灵魂，只为将你擒获，然后我会将我的悲怆悉数镌刻于你的灵魂，直至时间的尽头。”

 

Tony低头看着Loki。

 

“别担心孩子。我不会背叛他的，”Tony说道。

 

随后他就离开了，回到他自己的房间洗澡换衣服，独自整理他脑内飙升的思绪。

 

Loki对Tony亮出了底牌，让Tony迈过了他的防线，并且走得比Tony自己先前预料到的还要远。这绝对不是什么好兆头——要么Loki打算把Tony弄死，要么就是Loki打算自己死。除非他认为那个地方不再重要，否则他为什么要把全宇宙唯一一个可以安全躲避的地方暴露出来？不管怎样，Hela的故事让Tony对整个事态的疑虑上升到了前所未有的高度。

 

有什么事情很不对头。

 

“你在计划什么？”Tony低声说道，凝视着窗外不再熟悉的地平线。窗外的景象看起来不太对，Tony这才意识到，他的大脑仍然以为他会看见Loki的家周围黑压压的森林。

 

他在自己的床上睡着了，梦见了Loki。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章预告：你从未见过如此恐怖的情话  
> 恳请对译文用词任何看法的朋友多多指教，我对原作不熟，对约定俗成的译法可以说一无所知。


	12. 有人需要叫个医生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：标题指的是史传奇医生，但是我想起了姆爷的一首歌，I need a doctor，这种绝境重生的感觉和小说居然有点像。

_“随后Frigg立誓，让火焰与水流不要伤害Baldr，以及钢铁和各种金属，石头，泥土，树木，疾病，走兽，飞禽，毒液，大蛇。当仪式结束且昭告世人后，Baldr及其他阿萨神开始娱乐消遣，他站在人群之中，有人向他投掷武器，有人砍击他，有人用石头打他。但是不管人们怎么攻击，他都毫发无伤，在人们看来，这是一件非常值得崇拜的事情。”_

_——_ _斯诺里·斯图鲁逊_ _，《散文埃达》_

 

Tony从快速眼动睡眠中醒来，抬头一看，将近凌晨三点。

 

“Sir，Loki要求您前往术后恢复室，”Friday说道。她给他开了灯，在他嗷嗷叫着把被子踢开的全程耐着性子没去批判他。他的运动功能还没有恢复正常，但他还是勉强想起了应该把腿伸进裤子的哪个洞里，然后跌跌撞撞一路摸索到电梯里去。

 

Loki醒着，正怒瞪他的女儿，后者也怒瞪回去，但还握着他的手。Tony睡意未消，踉踉跄跄走进房间全程，他们两人之间始终保持着一种十分可疑的沉默。

 

“债讨论我么？”Tony口齿不清地咕哝道，然后瘫倒在Loki右侧的椅子上。

 

“什么？”Hela皱着眉头问Tony。

 

“我走进来的时，”Tony打了个嗝，“候，好安静。我还以为你们在讨论我呢。”

 

“你当然会这么想，”Loki说道，他的嘴角微微上扬。“碰巧，我们没有讨论你。我们想把这份快乐留到你来之后，这样你就能参与其中了。你是否意识到，我将花费数千年时间把你虐杀致死？”

 

“嗯，就像萨拉克洞穴[sarlacc pit，星战里的沙海怪兽萨拉克居住的坑洞，[长这个样子](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/f/fd/Sarlacc-BTM-DB.png/revision/latest?cb=20130401044241)。被投入萨拉克洞穴的人会被消化千年，痛苦死去]那种，但是没有带刺的肛门，”Tony含糊地说道，把下巴搭在手上，打了个哈欠。等他再把眼睛睁开，Hela和Loki两人脸上带着全然一致的惊恐表情。“你知道，萨拉克洞穴需要很长时间才能把人消化掉。我还小的时候，我还以为被消化的全程，被吞进去的人都会活着，活个千把年。但是等我长大了些，我就意识到，一旦人被扔进去，很快就死了，所以说消化的过程要花多久根本无所谓。然后我就觉得这事没那么恐怖了。”

 

“他一直都是这样吗？”Hela转身看着她的父亲问道。

 

“几乎总是如此，”他说道，仍然面带惊恐地看着Tony。

 

“有千万人类可以供你选择，唯独这个——”

 

Loki瞪了她一眼，她就此打住，然后翻了个白眼。

 

“Tony，如果你想被投入一个带刺的肛门，我可以成全你，”Loki轻轻摇了摇头说道。“不管怎样......至于我为什么要杀你，你不想说些什么为你自己辩解吗？”

 

“真的没什么，”Tony说道，他的大脑功能逐渐恢复正常。他看得出来，Loki真的是怒火中烧。情况不妙啊。“好吧，我没什么可辩解的。我可以告诉你我为什么和你结下誓约，但是那我只会死得更惨。”

 

“请务必赐教，”Loki说道，他撤回身子靠在枕头上，慢慢闭上眼睛。“我愿洗耳恭听，以便于估测我需要降下多大的痛苦。”

 

Tony翻了个白眼。Loki不会伤害他，他们两人都心知肚明，但是只要能让Loki感觉好一点，Tony可以陪他脑补一会。“你想结束我们的......冒险，我很生气。你承诺我总共有六个月，结果这场恶作剧才进行到一半你就把我扫地出门了。我生气的原因还包括你自己一个人跑去玩拘禁普雷，做这么羞耻的事情居然不带我——讲真，如果你想被塞住嘴挨顿胖揍，你应该先告诉我的。我可以帮你啊，像个好哥们那样救人之急。我生你气还因为你从来不直截了当地回答我的问题。你连晚饭吃什么都不告诉我，非得偷偷摸摸地——”

 

“惊喜很有趣，”Loki怒视着Tony，坚持道。

 

“又不是一直都有趣，我的个神啊！”Tony喊道，他倾身向前伸手指着Loki。“我当时气的够呛！所以我才会与你结誓。没有其他原因了......也许有一部分是出于好玩，但主要原因是我很生气。”

 

“那么我也有答案了。不计其数的痛苦。我将在你身上降下不计其数的痛苦。”Loki气哼哼地说道。

 

“噢，你做主的时候可以随便折腾我，但是等轮到我使坏当混蛋，就是我的错了？Loki，我认为我们俩就是这么回事。我认为我们俩都是混蛋。”Tony说着，叹了口气，又坐了回去。

 

Loki看着他，皱着眉，然后苦笑了一下。“的确如此，我的确是这么想的。当你说出你要留我等死，我完全相信你的话，但现在，我想你不会那么做。”

 

“我当然不会留你一个。你不信任我又不是我的错。”Tony说道，微微一笑。

 

气氛温馨轻松，直到Tony看向Hela。她脸上的表情让Tony回想起她亡灵女王的身份。“仅此而已吗？一场陈腔滥调的讲演，追忆起你也是个积习难改的恶人，你的暴怒就会如此平息？”Hela问道，她将令人毛骨悚然的怀疑目光从她父亲身上转向Tony。

 

“噢——”Loki略微耸肩，似乎没有意识到即将袭来的情绪风暴。

 

“不，”Hela说道，她站了起来，放下他的手。“诸神都无法令你平静，为什么唯独此人可以做到？难道他们未曾让你想起你的罪行？难道他们未曾恳求你的友谊？百年以来，你被绑于巨石，而我被放逐于冰冷的死亡之地，以防我干预他们的判决。为何你现在能明白事理？而非彼时，我需要你的时候？”Hela一耳光打在她父亲的脸上，泪水顺着她的脸颊流淌下来。

 

“Hela，”Loki悲伤地说道，将手伸向她。

 

“不。我不想看到你了，”她说道，随后就消失了。

 

Loki抽噎了一声，然后完全安静下来，遮住了脸。

 

Tony完全没辙了。他的本能反应是在别人伤心的时候逃跑，但是他也意识到，现在Loki只剩下他一个人了。他小心翼翼伸出一只手，抓住Loki的手。Loki的胳膊搭在床单上，皮肤上的瘀伤比昨天淡了不少。

 

“当时我醉倒了，”Loki低声道。“他们错误地囚禁了我的儿子，而我沉入了一只酒杯长达百年之久。随后他们竟然邀请我参加聚会。在他们对我和我的孩子做了那一切之后，他们竟然邀请我参加聚会，仿佛那一切都无关紧要。”

 

Loki苦涩地笑了。“从全局上看，也许真的无关紧要。尽管我们的生命只能延续数千年，但我们其实是不朽的。我们就像你们地球上的灯塔水母，能够回归生命的原始状态。即使我们死于战场，我们的身体也会使用最后的能量将我们送回起点，最后和其他人一起复活。每当车轮转满一圈，世界就会走向终结。循环周而复始，在永恒的时间里，这些小事又有多重要呢？”

 

Tony握紧Loki的手。“很重要，”他说道。Loki转身看着他。“都很重要。”

 

“我还被认定为罪犯呢，”Loki小声道。

 

“啊，大小伙子，你就是啊。来，我来帮你把事缕清楚。”Tony说着，向前探了探身子，把自己挪到Loki视线里。“你的感受很重要，但是感受不能为你的所作所为辩白。就算你受伤了，再去伤害其他人也是不对的，尤其是那些无辜的的人。如果他们伤害了你，还有其他方法来对付他们。”Tony说道。

 

“怎么做？”Loki低声道。

 

“不和他们一起玩。拿上你的皮球转身回家，”Tony说道。然后他坐了回去，看着Loki消化他说的话。

 

“难以如意，”良久的沉默后，Loki说道。

 

“但蹲大牢的时间就没那么久了，”Tony说道。“而且对你女儿造成的伤害也会小一些。一百年的时间太久了，尤其是对一个孩子来说。即使她永生不朽。”

 

“你认为她会原谅我吗？”Loki问道，他脸上恐慌的表情让Tony的心隐隐作痛。

 

“她爱你。这意味着会与不会都有可能。”

 

“我希望你能多骗我几句，”Loki皱着眉头说道，他转身背对Tony。

 

Tony面露微笑，紧紧握住Loki的手。

 

他们就这样一安静地待着，直到Loki睡着，随后Tony轻轻松开他的手，朝大厅走去，Hela正坐在一张长椅上。“我就知道，”他得意地说道。

 

她哀痛地瞪着他。“我想我恨你。”

 

“才不，我特别讨人喜欢，”他说道，在她身边落座。“他这人是很混蛋，但是你得明白——”

 

“Stark，我知道，”她说道，挥手示意他闭嘴。“我不生气他找到了伴侣，也不生气你能像鹰驾驭风一般驾驭他的情绪。我只是累了，旧伤难愈，显露于表。我们明天就能言归于好。”

 

“生你父亲的气也没有关系，”Tony说道。“他把事情搅砸了。你没有必要既往不咎。他心里的伤痛很重要，但你的伤痛也同样重要。没关系的。”他抬头看着Hela，面露微笑。

 

她叹了口气。“我也可以拿上我的皮球转身回家吗？”

 

“你都听到了！”Tony哀嚎道，装出一脸震惊。Hela恼怒得嘴唇都抿薄了。

 

“你不明白逃避的可能性是多么渺茫。即使是我，也难以逃避，”她说道。“我被驱逐在外，但我总会再次重生，进入循环不息的轮回，曾经的记忆被新的记忆掩埋。我们都会假装我们从未......一切都从未发生，但我终将回想起一切。Loki仍会带来毁灭，我仍会被放逐，诸神仍会走向终结。周而复始，直至宇宙的灭亡，甚至将超越宇宙的跨度，永远延续下去。就像是时空的循环，但更为残酷。”

 

“听上去就像土拨鼠日[Groundhog Day，1993年电影，主角被困在一天之中，始终无法再前进一步]和感恩节的合体，”Tony皱着眉头说道。“没有人成功打破过这个循环吗？从来没有？”

 

Hela思考片刻。“有人做到了，但是代价过于高昂。我父亲自然不愿付出这等代价。所以，你看，尽管你的话很明智，但他永远不可能 _拿上他的皮球转身回家_ 。他会重新陷入命运的折磨，每次轮回结束，他会变得更为仇怨恶毒。”

 

“天啊，”Tony说道，除此之外他还能说什么呢？

 

“的确，”Hela低声道。“当然，Thor一无所知。别去问他。他无法像我和我父亲那样，看透Odin的欺诈与背叛。几乎无人察觉。”

 

“还有谁知道你们是在循环里的？”

 

“寥寥无几。我父亲，我，Odin，我想Heimdall也知道。还有一个是Baldr，但他找到了逃脱的方法。如我所说，代价过于高昂。”

 

“他是怎么逃脱的？”Tony问道。

 

“他真的死了，确保他的灵魂不会回到Odin的手中，”Hela悲伤地微笑着说。“我们的灵魂来自世界树，也是世界树播下的种子。第一次循环，是我们灵魂不灭的基础。如果灵魂之种不被重新种下，抽枝长叶，世界树就不会生长。世界树和Odin设下重重界限，使我们逃脱无望。Baldr设法让他的灵魂之种被焚毁殆尽，无可挽回。因此我们不再提起他的名字。”

 

“噢。Loki不喜欢那种结局吗？”Tony说道。他是猜的，但Loki似乎总是煞费苦心地想要成为人们关注的焦点。

 

“略约如此。他为人所不齿，但却在阿斯加德身担重任。他驱动时间的车轮，以防世界停滞不前。他引导我们走向终结。他从未因此得到一句感谢，但他对循环的运作至关重要。”

 

“所以对他来说，逃脱就更难了......”

 

“的确。”

 

Tony叹了口气，站了起来。“这么说吧，现在凌晨4点了，我基本上没睡，而且我现在太......”Tony挥挥手，想找到恰当的用词。“我太 _麻瓜_ 了，基本上听不懂你对我说的东西。我正式要溜了。对不起了，妹子。”

 

Hela笑道，“看似你会忘记我所说的一切。每个人都是如此。”

 

Tony回到他自己的房间。他虽然把Hela打发了，但根本没想溜。他见识过很多恶性原生家庭的烂摊子，但眼下的情况远超过家庭矛盾的范畴。整个家族都被困在一个注定要不断重复的循环里，周而复始，字面意思上的永生永世。到底谁才是控制狂呢。不，Tony是不会溜的。Tony又要做他最擅长的事情了：找到方法，突破不可能。

 

“Friday，找个合适的时间，联系......神啊，我不敢相信我能说出这话来。联系Dr.Strange，告诉我想和他谈谈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢顾滚滚对本章部分用词的建议


	13. 南瓜味拿铁才好喝呢，你这个没品的傻子

_“当Loki Laufeyarson看到了这一切，Baldr没有受伤，这_ _让_ _他颇为不悦。他将自己变为女人的样子，前去Fensalir找到Frigg。随后Frigg询问那女人是否知道阿萨神们的_ _仪式。她说人们将各种武器掷向Baldr，但他却毫发未伤。随后Frigg说道：‘武器和树木都不会伤到Baldr，我已经让它们全部立下誓言。’随后那女人问道：‘是否所有的事物都立誓不得伤害Baldr的性命？’Frigg答道：‘在英灵殿西侧，有一颗新芽，叫做槲寄生，我想，让它宣誓还为时尚早。’随后那女人转身从楼梯离去。Loki将槲寄生连根拔起，前往祭坛。”_

_——_ _斯诺里·斯图鲁逊_ _，《散文埃达》_

 

Tony又从快速动眼睡眠中醒来，只不过这一次醒得比较猛。

 

“你个大混蛋！”Pepper在他耳边尖叫道，然后重重扑在他身上，跨坐在他腰上，用她纤细但强壮到令人生畏的拳头在他的脸上打出连击。

 

“耶稣个基督啊，Pep！”Tony叫道，尽力躲避她比以往更加精准的乱拳。“噢天啊，你又开始练拳击了吗？你打得真的很棒，”他说着终于成功抓住了她的手，扶住不动。他觉得他的嘴唇可能在流血。

 

“是的，”Pep喘着粗气说道。然后她开始哭。

 

“噢天啊，你是故意的吧。你知道我最怕你哭了！”他哀嚎道，吓得惊慌失措。

 

“说得对。我哭是因为你是个混蛋。看我哭！看我哭啊，你个混球，”Pepper喊道，她往上挪了一点，脸正对着他的脸，热泪一滴滴落在他的鼻子脸颊上。

 

Tony狂甩脑袋试图逃出来。“对不起！对不起我没有一回大厦就告诉你我回来了！”

 

Pepper把她的手挣出来，一巴掌重重扇在他肩膀上。“你怎么能？整整一年！整整一年没有一点消息。你到底去哪了？”

 

“Loki，”Tony刚说到这，Pepper又尖啸起来。

 

“噢好极了！上次之后你差不多是把他的名字写在作业本上了。那我想你这次是不是和他结婚了？或者刚刚订了个婚？你准备给我发婚礼请柬吗？”Pepper双手抓住他的衬衫，把他整个人拽了上去，直到他们两人四目相对。“如果伴娘礼服是红金色的，我就弄死你，”她咬牙切齿地说道。

 

要是换做在以前，他可以对这些话一笑了之，但是这次暗示了他和Loki之间发生了一些与情爱有关的事情......就没法一笑了之了。

 

Pepper翻了个白眼，把他扔回床上。“噢我的天啊Tony，这是真的吗？”

 

Tony立刻矢口否认。“他把我绑架了，记得吗？我才没有要他把我带去搞什么情情爱爱的玩意！什么都没有！我一点都不开心。”

 

“我为你哀悼了将近一年。而你却一点都不开心，”她假惺惺地说道。

 

“听我说，对我来说只过了三个月——”

 

“Tony，这不是重点！我还以为你已经死了，你却根本没有想到过我。你没有想到过Steve，没有想到过队伍，还有Rhodey——”

 

他坐起身来，牢牢抓住她的肩膀，皱眉看着她。他轻柔地晃了她一下，试探她的反应。这做法太奇怪了，所以他不打算再晃了。“Virginia Potts，你听好了。我想你了。我每一天都在想你，但我当时被困在亡灵的地盘上。我的命被捏在别人手上，跟他比起来，我反倒像个情绪稳定，精神正常的人。我可能有点喜欢那家伙，但他真的很危险，即使对我也是一样。这次绑我不是十戒帮，但我特么也绝对不是自愿的。相信我，好吗？”

 

Pepper又哭了起来，但她不再动手打他了，于是他把她拉到怀里一把抱住，让她在他肩膀上情绪崩溃。还能再烂俗点么。但是他爱她，所以尽量优雅地由着她。这意味着毫无优雅可言。“真莽啊，”他说道，但她知道他不是那个意思。

 

等她发泄完了情绪，她撤身坐在一旁，盯着他看，时不时抽一下鼻子。“我很高兴你还没死。”

 

“谢谢，”他说道。Pepper又翻了个白眼，站了起来。

 

“我想你欠我一顿早餐，”当她走进客厅时，他在她身后喊道。

 

然后客厅传出了她的尖叫。

 

Tony从床上一跃而起，抓起床头柜上的掌心炮，冲出房间，发现Pepper正用手捂着嘴，盯着......Hela。

 

“噢，Pep，这位是......这是Hela。她是地狱女王，就是我被关的......那边，”Tony说着，把掌心炮摘下来，放在就近的书架上。“Hela，这位是Pepper，她是我的朋友，我公司的CEO。”

 

“还是你的女人，”Hela厉声道，出于某些特定的原因，怒视着Tony。

 

“呃，不，不是他的女人，”Pepper说道。在意识到Hela不是敌人之后，她立刻变成了一场裹挟着魅力与温暖的飓风。“很荣幸见到您，陛下。我想我必须向您道谢，感谢您把Tony平平安安带回来。如果我有什么能为您效劳的地方，任何我能力范围内的，请务必告诉我。”

 

Hela的眼睛睁大了，她盯着Pepper看了一会儿，然后尴尬地清了清嗓子。“多谢......好的。”

 

Hela整张脸涨得通红。嗯，半张脸吧。Hela看Pepper的眼神简直就像是Tony看Lo——非常优质的威士忌，或者是车子，或者其他什么的。

 

Tony坏兮兮地笑了起来。“Hela，你吃过早饭了吗？”

 

“没有，”Hela说道，她压根没看Tony。看似她有可能想吃一些和“Mepper Motts”押韵的东西。

 

“Pep，不如你带Hela去吃个早餐？就你们两个。带她参观一下这座城市，亲身体验一下，”Tony殷勤地说道。

 

Hela警觉地抬头看着他，微微摇头，但Pepper立刻对这个安排充满了热情。Tony知道她对皇室很感兴趣，她内心深处的小女孩仍然对城堡和皇冠兴奋不已。“乐意之至，陛下！噢，我知道一家很棒的早餐店，非常惬意。我们可以去喝含羞草酒。”

 

Pepper把Hela拖走了，Tony内心的小男孩兴奋地尖叫着，他喜欢观测各种不同的部件组合在一起会有何种效果。他希望能有一些有趣的事情发生。

 

“Sir，Dr.Strange回复了我的会面请求。他说他今天中午有空，他还说，你应该还记得上次你去圣所的时候惹了什么事。”

 

Tony低声叹气。“我就问了那么一次，他能不能从帽子里变出兔子来，结果现在还在他的魔法黑名单上。”

 

“我相信您被列上黑名单的原因是使用阿戈摩托之球投篮，”Friday说道。

 

“闭嘴！我是天才！”Tony喊道，气哼哼地回到他的房间里换衣服。

 

他穿好衣服，顺便去Loki的病房里晃荡了一会，但是Loki还在睡觉，真无聊。

 

然后他考虑要不要去公共休息室转悠一会儿，看看队员们在不在，但他又想起来他不知道Steve那场‘Tony没死，Loki在这’对话的结果如何，于是他偷偷溜出大厦走到177A Bleeker Street。他早到了二十分钟，所以他顺路去了一家咖啡店，买了两杯咖啡。

 

并不是说Tony不尊重Dr.Strange。讲真，他很尊重。非常尊重。Dr.Strang解释说魔法就像宇宙的源代码，Tony完全同意这种说法。在某种程度上，可以说Tony是把Dr.Strange当做偶像来崇拜。所以面对事实吧，那家伙很有魅力。只有魅力爆棚的人才能在光天化日，大庭广众之下，穿着斗篷留着山羊胡子，并且看起来不像是个超级反派或者疯子。

 

但是Dr.Strange把话说得很明白，他认为Tony思维愚钝，才不及人，这话把Tony气得当空爆炸。尽管如此，Tony心里还是有一点想给Dr.Strange留个好印象，他厌恶这种想法。自从他父亲去世之后，想取悦别人的心态就一直处于休眠状态。

 

他站在圣所门前的台阶上，试图在不把咖啡放在地上的情况下腾出个手来敲门。这时Dr.Strange开了门。Tony递给他一杯咖啡。“嗨！”他神情愉悦地说道。

 

Dr.Strange盯着咖啡看了一会然后才接了过去。他硬生生地说道，“谢谢你。”

 

“是南瓜味的！”Tony说道，他跟着Dr.Strange走了进去，克制住和斗篷来一场耳光大战的冲动。这斗篷真酷，也不知道它会不会下象棋。

 

Dr.Strange叹了口气，“Stark先生，你总能找到新的方法来吓我。”

 

“嘿，我只是想做个好人。你没必要这么混蛋，”Tony说道，坐在Dr.Strange豪华而古怪的办公室里的一把椅子上。这里有很多神奇的东西，很多不能碰的东西。Tony一贯和不能碰的东西相处不和，但他很努力地克制自己了。他想给Dr.Strange留个好印象。

 

“你说得对，”Dr.Strange说道，他看上去就像被人责备了，但也保留了足够的优雅。但紧接着他又说道。“谢谢你送我这种粗制滥造的季节性饮料。”

 

“喝喝看再怼我，混蛋，”Tony说道，他喝了一口自己的咖啡，愉悦地叹了口气。

 

Dr.Strange皱起眉头，呷了一口，他的眼睛睁大了，然后又眯起来看着Tony。“味道不像南瓜，”他用责难的语气说道。

 

“承认你喜欢吧，我刚刚让 _你_ 见识了一些奇异的东西，”Tony坚持道。

 

Dr.Strange翻了个白眼，这表情真是少见。但他又喝了一大口咖啡。“Tony，告诉我你为什么到这里。”

 

“我有一个......朋友。与魔法相关的朋友，他遇到了一个魔法相关的问题。他......陷入了某种循环回路。我完全搞不懂具体是怎么回事，但情况和灵魂，一棵树，还有循环周期有关。”为了隐藏事实，Tony把话说的很含糊，但是随后他意识到不应该这么说。要是他自己都清楚自己在问什么，那他就无法从Dr.Strange那里获取答案。Dr.Strange一副不为所动的样子。

 

“灵魂和一棵树，”Dr.Strange说道。“这个与魔法相关的朋友是Thor吗？”

 

“呃......”Tony的脸部肌肉在抽搐。

 

Dr.Strange的眼睛瞪得老大。“这个与魔法相关的朋友是Loki？”

 

“差不多？”

 

Dr.Strange从椅子上蹦了起来，绕着桌子冲过去，抓住Tony的肩膀，开始摇晃。“Stark，你是世上现存的最大的傻子！那个怪物每次踩上这个星球就已经威胁到了世界的安危！你被洗脑了吗？他给你施了魔法？”

 

“呃，没有，他可能是把我绑架了，但他其实对我挺好，”Tony平静地说道，感觉自己既渺小又愚蠢。

 

Dr.Strange直起身子，他的目光变得疏离，视线飘忽。“这比你用阿戈摩托之球打篮球那次还要恶劣。”

 

“噢噢，我真他妈的抱歉！”Tony嘲讽地喊道。“我保证我再也不拿布莱恩·伊诺的唱片当飞盘丢了。帮帮我行不，帮帮我的朋友。”

 

“布莱恩·彼得·乔治·圣约翰·勒·巴蒂斯特·德·拉·萨尔·伊诺[Brian Peter George St John le Baptiste de la Salle Eno，英国音乐家]是个音乐天才，你是个智障，而你所谓的朋友是个来自另一个世界的满口谎言、操纵人心的混蛋，他的能力远超过你的想象。现在也许为时已晚，但你应该与那个人绝交，趁你还没死，或者落得更加凄惨。”

 

Tony不屑地哼了一声。“怎么了赫敏。我会被学校开除？”

 

Dr.Strange咬牙切齿道。“会在某个地狱空间，骨血翻转，脏腑外露。”

 

“所以你不打算帮我？”Tony问道，他选择忽略对方刚刚描述的那副情景。

 

“我会送你到门口，”Dr。Strange说道，他架起双臂，怒视Tony，直到后者明白过来，站起身来。Tony刚刚踏出屋外，门就砰地关上了，声音毫不友好。

 

“这趟谈话本可以更加友好。但绝对有可能更加不可收拾。”Tony自言自语道。

 

他刚准备踏上回到大厦的漫漫长路，随后突然意识到自己忘了把杯子带出来。随后那只杯子慢慢从他手中变了出来。他失望至极，杯子是空的。

 

“我可谢谢你了，大卫·科波菲尔[美国著名舞台魔术家]。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：作者开始自我放飞了，这一章码得我满脑子问号。来来来一起唠嗑，我接受任意形式的吐槽。


	14. 蝶翼与记忆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：标题正经必有诈

_“Hödr站在人群之外，因为他双目失明。随后Loki对他道：‘你为何不对Baldr投掷武器？’他答道：‘我看不见Baldr；此外，我并无武器。’随后Loki说道：‘你也要像其他人一般行事，如其他人一般向Baldr致意。我将指示你他所站之处，用这棍棒投掷他。’在Loki的指引下，Hödr将槲寄生掷向Baldr。树枝穿透了Baldr，他倒地身亡。这是诸神与凡人所遭遇的最大的不幸。_

_随后，Baldr死亡，诸神哑口无言，他们扶起Baldr，面面相觑。但没有人采取行动，因为他们身在圣地。阿萨神本想开口，话语未出，涕泪先落。言语无法传递他们的哀切。但Odin最为不幸，因为他最清楚，Baldr的死亡会给阿萨神族带来多大的损失与伤害。”_

_—— 斯诺里·斯图鲁逊 ，《散文埃达》_

 

“Steve，”Tony面色铁青地说道。

 

“Tony，听我说，这事没有我想得那么容易，”Steve说道，他举起双手以示自卫。

 

“就是说你压根什么都没做？”Tony问道，微微挪了挪身子，更把Loki严严实实地挡在身后。“你只用说句‘嗨各位，Tony回来了，然后Loki......呃，成了某种盟友。’”

 

队伍的其他成员正用各种武器瞄着Loki，至于Clint，他瞄的好像是Tony。

 

“噢好吧，现在我把枪收起来吧，”Natasha嘲讽地说道。

 

“朋友们，实在不必如此，”Thor试图和他们讲道理。并不是说他没有被Tony（还有Loki，但主要是Tony）惹毛。但他的弟弟正躺在病床上，而且很明显躺了有足足三天。他的伤情很重，但是换做以往，Loki的魔法足以让这种伤口迅速愈合。情况不容乐观。

 

他的侄女Hela站在一旁，饶有兴趣地看着这一幕的展开。Thor不知道她会不会想来一袋爆米花，边吃边看，就像中庭人喜欢的那样。他刚刚撞上了Hale的视线，她就立刻把眼睛翻了上去。他们两人都经历过这种情景：混在一群愤怒的暴民之中。这愤怒无疑是Loki招致的，而始作俑者本人却安坐在他一手造成的混乱之中，丝毫不为所动。

 

他的兄弟一脸无聊，Thor察觉到他的脸上似乎掠过一丝微笑。就好像是Loki喵（如果非要Thor承认的话，现在说的是那只猫）把天行者逼到墙角，然后对着他嗷嗷直叫——这个时候，天行者会努力装出一脸无聊的神情，但是不停摇动的尾巴总是能透露他内心的烦乱。Thor希望Loki他的兄弟也能长条尾巴，这样就有望读懂他的些许想法。

 

“我着实希望你们把枪放下。如果有人不慎走火，伤到我的——伤到Tony，我会极度......不悦，”Loki说道。

 

大约二十分钟之前，整个队伍（无意中）得知Tony和Loki两人都在术后恢复室，于是他们一拥而入闯进房间，漫长的僵持之后，这是Loki开口说的第一句话。Pepper问Steve他知不知道Loki的伤情得到控制之后，Tony把他安置在哪件房里，随后事态就像中庭人说的那样，变得“一发不可收拾”。

 

Loki的声明缓和了房间里的气氛，大家都把武器收了起来，但Bucky只是放下枪，枪管指着地面。

 

“挺好，这样挺好，”Tony说道，露出些许微笑。

 

“Tony，闭嘴，”Loki简短说道，他抓住Tony的衬衫后背，把他向后拖，拉到一边。在Tony的帮助下，他缓缓坐了起来，凶恶地看着队伍。“我以前从未说过这种话，至少不是真心诚意。但我请求休战。我只想和平地与Tony度过剩下的三个月。我无意做出任何可憎或反常的事情。”

 

语毕，沉默震耳欲聋。

 

“我相信他，”Natasha说道，一切就这么结束了。Clint递给Natasha一张20美元的票子，转身走了。Bucky把枪装进皮套里。Sam四下环视，仿佛是在看一群疯子。“你们认真的？”他说道，但他也和其他人一起离开了。

 

Thor留着没走，他走向Loki身边。“兄弟，这伤口——”

 

“Thor，不用管。我会恢复，一如以往，”Loki厉声道，但话语里并无恶意。

 

“Stark，”Thor看着Tony，想要得到解释。

 

“这事轮不到我来说，”Tony耸了耸肩，低头看着Loki。他们两人进行了一些无声的交流，Thor意识到，漫长的时间和种种事件让他和他的兄弟疏远了不少。曾几何时，与Loki交换意味深长的沉默的人是Thor。

 

Thor知道自己是出了名的鲁莽，但他能在被下逐客令之前意识到应该何时离场。他向Stark与他的兄弟道别，与侄女拥抱。

 

“伯父，”她低声微笑道。

 

他和侄子们的关系从未有过任何进展，但Hela总是愿意对他让步。他对她微笑，伸出手拍拍她的头，就好像她还是个小女孩。她皱起眉头，但眼睛里闪耀的却是温暖的告诫。

 

“你的美丽只增不减，”Thor温柔地说道，随后离开了。

 

Thor希望离开大厦，回家和猫待在一起，因为他正在经历一场痛苦的乡愁，关于某个他再也回不去的时间和地点。但Steve正在大厅里等着他。“我们能去楼顶谈谈吗？”

 

“我跟你去，”Thor和善地说道，他强忍住心中翻涌的情绪，露出愉悦的笑容。他能预测到自己会如此作答。每次都能预测到。

 

Loki曾经说起过，他生活在Thor的阴影下，就好像Thor是那个被特别优待的孩子。Thor愿意舍弃这所谓的优待，只求像Loki那样躲藏在阴影之下，获得一丝自由，只求片刻逃离日复一日活体解剖般的审视。不是只有Loki一个人学会了隐形的本领，不同之处在于，Thor学到的是在他自己的身体里隐形。

 

Thor跟着Steve来到楼顶上，走进他们整个队伍一起种植的小花园的树荫下。Thor觉得躲在这里会很愉悦，种植植物也是件令人愉悦的事情。即使是现在，他在这里也会平静下来。

 

“别撑了，”Steve神情严峻地看着他。

 

“我不知道你在说——”但Steve没让他把话说完。

 

“Thor，别撑了。你的弟弟失踪了一年，现在他受了重伤卧床不起，别假装你没事了。”

 

Thor感觉自己暴露在外，仿佛溺入水中，仿佛内心分崩离析。他转身别开头，没能忍住第一声抽泣，他无地自容，但随后他再也无法忍住。他能举起Mjolnir，让整个宇宙围绕它的固定点旋转，但他不够强壮到能够止住哭泣。Steve给了他距离和沉默的尊严。等Thor终于止住了哭泣，他递给他一包纸巾。

 

“着实难堪，”Thor绷着脸说道，他眼睛盯着地板，手上擦着鼻子。

 

“闭嘴，”Steve温柔地说，把Thor拉过去坐在一张矮凳上。“我是你的兄弟，也许不是血亲，但是也没有什么关系。在自己兄弟面前流泪，没什么好难堪的。”

 

听了这话，Thor的情绪又崩了，可能比第一次还要崩。他极度想把他的兄弟找回来，那个曾经尊敬他信任他的弟弟。他想念往日的那种安全感，因为那时候他知道，无论事情变得多么糟糕，总会有人会伸手把他拉出困境。那种安全感消失了，全都消失了。他再也认不出他的父亲，他的母亲去世了，而他的兄弟与他断绝了关系。奇怪的是，在经历最后那件事之后，他才觉得自己真的变成了孤儿。

 

“我想念他的憎恨。真奇怪啊，”在他能够连贯地说话之后，Thor说道。“至少，当他恨我的时候，我能知道他有所感觉，我在他心中占据一席之地。但是......他现在无动于衷了。冷漠而礼貌，就好像我们是陌生人。”

 

“Thor，你们就是陌生的。”Steve说道。

 

“我比任何人都要了解他，”Thor愤怒地坚持道。

 

Steve忧伤地笑了。“不，你不了解。也许你曾经了解，但我认为，你已经很久不再了解他了。”

 

这就是Steve真正的本领。他能说出事实，丑陋，残酷，而又简单的事实。

 

“我还以为我了解Bucky呢，知道吗？”Steve说道，他像哥们那样用肩膀撞了一下Thor。“当时我不停地试图用之前的方式与他相处，我不明白他为什么对我这么生气。其实这样子是对他所经历的一切的侮辱。那时我一直假装我了解他，我的做法让他所经历的一切苦难都仿佛毫无意义。我沉睡的时候他可是醒着的，我却希望他的人生只是一场噩梦。最终我们把话说明白了。我的意思是，我还了解一部分的他，但是......我也要去了解其他部分。我不能假装他没有丝毫改变。我想，我也改变了。时间不一样了，我们也不一样了，但是这......这总比撒谎强。”

 

“他不让我去了解他，于是我不知如何才能再去了解他。”Thor说道。

 

他看着一只蝴蝶从空中飞来，落在一根薰衣草花梗上，他想到了蝴蝶振翼引发的飓风。

 

“你要像对待你想要进一步了解的熟人那样对待他。不要对他抱有任何期望，也不要向他提出任何要求。看看还能不能找出什么当前的共同点，而不是死认过去的共同点。像和我们刚刚认识那样那样对待他。呃，嗯，像我们打败奇塔瑞人之后那样。我觉得他不会喜欢你拿锤子砸他，那样就没法和谐共处了。”Steve冲他笑了笑，Thor也挤出一个微笑。他的笑破碎而微弱，但却感觉像是他几个世纪以来做出的最真诚的微笑。

 

“谢谢你，Steve，”Thor说道。

 

Steve深情地抓住他的肩膀。“乐意效劳，兄弟。”

 

随后他放Thor逃开了。

 

Thor漫步在城市中，试图让大脑保持空白。他看着街上熙熙攘攘的行人。神情愉快的游客，面无表情的居民，他们都有各自的喜悲，各自复杂的生活。他不知道Loki是否开始像他那样欣赏中庭人。或者Loki只是欣赏Tony一人。

 

那两人似乎真的很喜欢彼此，Thor不免有点惊讶。他之前完全确信，Tony会把话说的太过火，Loki会因为Tony脱口而出的不敬言辞割掉他的舌头。但也许，他真的不再了解他的兄弟了。与其说Tony学会了一分尊重，不如说他对他的兄弟缺乏了解，想到这里他就满脑子黑色幽默。也许Loki让Tony的舌头在其他地方派上了用场。Thor丝毫不会对此感到惊讶。Tony和Loki都是顽固不化的享乐主义者，他们都能毫不犹豫地与前敌人，甚至是现任敌人同床共枕。他再次小心翼翼地清空自己的思绪，专注于身边走过的人群。

 

很快，Thor回到了自己的公寓。刚一进门，他就听到了陶器摔碎的声音，还有Loki喵冲向门口迎接他的乌黑油亮的身影，就好像他与此事无关。

 

“Loki，你浪费了我不少钱，”Thor说道，他弯下腰把猫抱起来。

 

他穿过房间，找到他小家庭里的其他成员，慢悠悠把他们一只只堆在怀里。Hveðrungr不大乐意，喉咙深处呜呜低吼，但是他们或多或少地配合了。银舌屈尊，被他从床底的小窝里拖了出来。猫猫们和Thor一起躺在床上，Thor逐渐崩溃，紧紧依附住他兄弟残存的寄托。关于那些被遗弃的名字，还有对一个黑发小男孩的记忆，那小男孩对他面露微笑，仿佛他就是太阳。


	15. 喷子挨撵，奸细挨揍

[标题为俗语Snitches get stitches和Puscifer的歌曲The Remedy中歌词‘Bitches receive stitches, Trolls receive 86’s’的合体。前者字面意思是，‘奸细（因为挨了打）需要缝伤口’，指‘奸细没有好下场’。后者中的86出处是餐饮界行话，指的是‘撤掉菜谱上的某道菜’，后引申为‘撵走某人’。]

 

_“当诸神醒悟过来，Frigg询问在场的阿萨神族，谁能应允她的全部爱与支持，奔赴地狱，寻找Baldr的踪迹，向地狱付下赎金换Baldr回到阿斯加德。勇者Hermódr，Odin之子，承担了此任务。随后他骑上Sleipnir，Odin之战马，奔驰而去。_

_......_

_路途所听说之事令Hermódr忧心忡忡，他骑行九日九夜，穿过漆黑幽深的山谷，来到Gjöll河边，骑至Gjöll之桥。桥面覆盖茅草，金光闪闪。守桥少女名叫Módgudr，她询问他的名字与家族，她说昨日有五队亡者从桥上走过，‘但你经过桥身的轰鸣却比他们还要响亮，你也没有亡者的容貌。你到地狱所为何事？’他回答道，‘我奉命来到地狱寻找Baldr。你是否碰巧见到Baldr走在地狱之路上？’她说，Baldr曾骑马穿过Gjöll之桥，——‘但下方向北才是地狱之路。’”_

_—— 斯诺里·斯图鲁逊 ，《散文埃达》_

 

Tony感觉似乎一切都会好起来。队伍很生气，但没闹出人命来，而Loki也能站起来走两步了（虽然走不了多远，但也算是进步）。

 

Loki仍然面色苍白，每天大部分时间都在睡觉，Tony还没笨到对他指手画脚。他用行为代替言语——给Loki买了一柜子漂亮的衣服鞋子，给他布置了自己的房间，用大量的木料和织物作为装饰，因为Loki明确指出他不喜欢大厦里面工业美学的装修风格。他给Loki找来纽约最好的食物。如果非要问起的话，他才不会说这是在追求Loki。但是......他心里有一点希望他的关注会给Loki留个好印象，取悦他。

 

每当Tony顺路来到Loki的房间，他就会开口抱怨，“你又在徘徊。”

 

Tony不满地咂咂嘴。“我已经习惯每天和你在一起至少待八个小时。我看不见你就感觉怪怪的。”

 

“荒谬的小家伙，”Loki说道，但脸上的微笑在他的眼角泛起了皱纹。

 

Tony有本事让Loki做出这种表情，他对此深感愉悦，他感觉自己就像那些不知怎么的就和致命野兽成为朋友的人，比如那个和灰熊混在一起的哥们，还有那个和狼群一起奔跑并被接纳的女士。Loki就是一头致命的野兽，Tony可以摸到他的肚子。

 

行吧，不是字面意思上的摸肚子。那样就有点过分了。但Tony相信，对Loki来说，Tony在很多重要的方面都是特别的。他的日子过得非常快乐。

 

他的快乐只延续了一个星期，生活就朝他们投下了手榴弹。

 

当时是午夜，Tony和Loki在玩《前世今生》桌游，因为他们都睡不着觉。

 

Loki的棋子落在‘命运转折’方块上，他念出对应的卡片，怒目圆瞪。“ _你成为苏莱曼大帝[Suleiman，奥斯曼帝国的创建者]的后宫太监总管，收集125号牌_ 。九界在上，这是什么......”

 

Tony数出钱递给Loki，咯咯地笑着。“现在轮到我了。”

 

Loki在床上心烦意乱地挪了挪身子，几乎把游戏卡片都打翻了。“这游戏令人费解。”

 

“不造，反正我是玩得很开心，”Tony摇着骰子说道。他向前走了五步，棋子落在黑暗时代区的‘宝藏’方块上。“啊啊啊，维京战船！得分，”他说道，把卡片放进他的财宝堆里。

 

突然间，房间的灯光闪了几下，彻底灭了，整间屋子陷入黑暗。“Friday？”Tony问道，但他知道可能不会得到什么回应。“情况不妙啊。”

 

“Tony，”Loki警觉地唤道，他把Tony的手腕抓得生疼，将他整个人拖到床上。片刻之后，一道金光闪烁的传送门出现在Tony刚刚坐的地方后面。

 

Dr.Strange跌跌撞撞地走了出来，撞翻了椅子。他手里拿着一只发光的球体，荧荧绿光照亮了整个房间。他看起来风尘仆仆。“啊，很好，我来对了房间。Stark先生，Laufeyson先生。我为我的不请自来而道歉，但恐怕这趟我非来不可”

 

“你对我的大厦干了什么好事？”Tony问道，他把自己的胳膊从Loki攥得紧紧的手中挣脱出来，站起身，伸手责难地指着Dr.Strange。

 

“严格说来，我并没有对大厦干什么，”Dr.Strange闪烁其词道。他一反常态，神色异常紧张。“听我说，你来找我，承认窝藏了一名非常危险的罪犯之后，我想也许......我想也许神盾也应该知悉。有个特工几年前联系过我，我还留着他的电话，所以我联系了他。直到我的同僚，Wong，提醒我，我才想起来多年之前曾发生过一场......动乱，我已经很久没有更新过名片盒了，后来我才发现，九头蛇——”

 

“你把Loki在大厦的消息告诉了九头蛇特工，”Tony呆滞地替他把话说完了。“Loki，自从外星人入侵之后，九头蛇一直在试图招募兼绑架的目标。”

 

“我来了，我要解决这个问题，”Dr.Strange说着，把球体扔到天花板上。它沉了进去，灯光又闪了一下，随后再次熄灭了。“噢，不妙......”

 

“大楼里还有一个巫师，”Loki说道。他自己发射出一个光球，在他们头上盘旋，随后掀开被子，艰难地站起来。Tony没有动手帮他，只是站得更近了一点，这样Loki就可以在需要的时候扶着Tony的手臂。他的确借了一下力，Tony心里有点小得意。

 

“我想，有两个巫师，”Dr.Strange皱着眉头说道。

 

“好极了，我的楼里有两个邪恶的巫师，都是因为你认为我要被打手心。”Tony愤怒道。“这事我记住你了。”

 

“我想我们是无法扯平了？我的这个失误抵过了......自从我们见面以来，你在我面前的所有言行失检？”Dr.Strange哀伤地说道。

 

Tony考虑了一下。“行吧，要是今年你来参加我的生日聚会，这事就这么算了。还有，你不能再对我那么刻薄了。”

 

“Stark，”Dr.Strange生气道，但他还没来得及说什么，大厦就晃动了起来，爆炸照亮了窗外的夜空。

 

“草草草，”Tony说道，试图抑制住恐慌症和记忆闪回。“我没办法穿上盔甲，现在它们都在地下室。”

 

Loki抓住Tony的肩膀，一道绿光立刻笼罩了他们的身体。“在我们找到去你工作室的路之前，这个可以保护你的安全。”

 

Dr.Strange不以为然地看了他们一眼，但他什么也没说，向门口走去。“我们去楼梯间，逐层检查。楼里还有谁？”

 

“队伍的其他成员，夜班保安，常规保管员，研发楼层还有几个实习生在核查实验，”Tony思考着，飞快说道。“总计大概三十到五十人。”

 

“我的女儿，”Loki平静说道。

 

“Pepper......”Tony皱眉补充道。

 

“没事的，不会有事的，”Dr.Strange有点绝望地说道。“我们走吧。”

 

他们搜查了五层楼才碰到人。

 

Steve和Bucky在一间凹室里躲着，身上满是划伤和灰土。

 

“他们打破公共休息室的窗户，从那里攻进来。一支由大约十名武装人员组成的队伍。Clint和Natasha从相反的方向走，Wanda抓住Sam就消失了，”Steve说道。“Buck和我决定向上走，去找你们。”

 

“Thor在哪？”Tony问道。

 

“他有几天没到大厦来了。我们很期待他会突然想我们，就此出现，”Bucky说道。

 

Loki正重重靠在Tony身上，平静地对他的脖子呼出热气。“他从不错过成为英雄的机会。如果听到了爆炸声，他很快就会到这里来的。我相信整个城市都能听到刚刚的爆炸。”

 

Steve看着Loki眨了眨眼，随后对其他人点点头。“我们继续往下走，找到其他队员。”

 

“还以为你已经退休了，队长，”Bucky把声音压得老低。

 

“闭嘴，”Steve说道，带领其余人，向楼梯间走去。

 

那些会魔法的人渣混蛋们决定在他们楼梯下到一半的时候现身出场，真会挑时机啊。两个身穿深红长袍的蒙面人开始挥手，紧接着，他们身边的一切就开始摇动起伏，变得埃舍尔[M.C. Escher，荷兰板画家，以错觉美学出名]了起来。

 

“雕虫小技，”Loki怒道，他不耐烦地扬起手。一切立刻恢复正常，巫师们眨眼间消失，不复存在。这也......太他妈帅了。Tony强忍着才没有鸡儿梆硬。

 

Dr.Strange赞赏地吹了声口哨。“他们没我想象中那么麻烦。”

 

“永远不要低估这些小辈。或许我实力占优，精于技巧，但他们却有无知与鲁莽伴身，”Loki平静地说。“我们接下来要极其谨慎。”

 

“无知和鲁莽怎么会是优势？”Dr.Strange皱眉问道。

 

Loki冷酷地笑了。“若你不知道你的极限，你的能力就无所界限。”

 

Tony认为他这纯属胡扯，但Dr.Strange点点头，仔细推敲Loki的话，仿佛其中蕴含智慧。

 

Natasha和Clint在下一楼层，和实习生们在一起，他们看起来非常年轻，极度害怕。

 

“我们解决了一队麻瓜，”Clint说道，朝一堆失去知觉的九头蛇特工点了点头。“我们暂时还没有遇到其他人。如果总共只有这么几个，那这次的队伍真的很小。还妄想和复仇者耍滑头呢。我觉得他们是想来一场快速袭击，派俩巫师到这里来捉住魔法少年，然后溜之大吉。”

 

“他们的巫师还远远不够强大，”Dr.Strange得意地笑着说道。

 

Loki眉头紧锁，但他什么都没说。

 

“来吧，”Tony说道，“给我找套盔甲，我就能派上用场了。”

 

他们安静地走下楼梯，全程巫师都没有出现。

 

下一层楼是保管员工作的地方。大约二十人挤在一间小办公室里，但他们似乎都没有受伤。“我们没事——去揍那些混蛋吧！”一位小老太太喊道。

 

队伍接受了她的建议，回到楼梯间，继续向楼下走去。

 

突然间，雾气迷离的空中走出两个巫师，一人在前，一人在后，人数不断增加，直到整个走廊身穿红衣的混蛋们堵个水泄不通。

 

“阿斯加德的Loki，我们向你献上与我们共同重塑世界的机会，”矮个子的巫师上前几步，鞠躬说道。

 

Loki冷笑道。“若我想要这个世界，大可亲手夺取。”他晃晃手腕，幻影悉数消失，眼前再次只留下两个巫师。“是谁教你们纹织的咒语？这幻象真是拙劣。”

 

“你可以教导我们，”高个子的巫师急切说道。

 

“噢是啊，多么诱人的提议。我多喜欢教导痴愚朽木。滚出我的视线！”Loki吼道，手再一挥，两个巫师也消失了。

 

“神啊，他们真是来找你的，”Tony边说边笑着摇了摇头。

 

“他们请不到我，”Loki心不在焉地说道。“不过我想，这次九头蛇可能不会善罢甘休。他们从未派遣巫师对我施压。他们通常尽量避免直接威胁我。如今局势已变。”

 

“他们不算什么威胁，”Dr.Strange说道。

 

Loki对Dr.Strange笑了笑，但神色间毫无友善。“傲慢曾多次使我身陷败局，博士。今夜我不会重蹈覆辙。”

 

窗外闪电作响，宣示着Thor的到来。Loki长叹一口气。“我本期望速战速决，看似又是痴心妄想。”

 

Tony还没来得及伸手安抚Loki，Thor就撞穿了窗户，降落在他们面前，披风抢戏地似的飘转着。“我本来期望Thor能不把窗户打破就进来，看来也是痴心妄想了。”Tony对Loki低声说道。Loki愉快地瞥了他一眼，振作了些许。

 

Steve把主要情况告诉了Thor，全程Tony和Loki直勾勾盯着Dr.Strange看。

 

“什么？”他质问道，愤怒地转过身，披风又扬了起来。

 

“只是说......我现在还不敢想象你给九头蛇打我的小报告，”Tony摇着头说道。

 

Dr.Strange抿起嘴唇，移开目光。“我不敢想象你会窝藏危险的罪犯。”

 

“就算他危险，就算他是罪犯，但是，呃......”Tony不知道接下来要怎么讲。“闭嘴，”他改口说道，然后假装自己发表了一场精彩演讲。Loki轻轻嗤笑了一声。

 

Thor正朝他们的方向看，但是没有朝任何一人打招呼。真是尴尬得要死，于是Tony继续假装无事发生。

 

“继续走吧，”Steve说道。

 

他带路来到楼梯间，其余人默默跟在后面。现在绝对不是什么气氛轻松的野餐团建，他们还要对付九头蛇，但换做以往，早就有人开始说黑色笑话缓解紧张的氛围了。今晚不一样——所有人都沉默不安。

 

下一层，他们发现Sam和Wanda沮丧地坐在一具满是玻璃割痕，烧焦到无法辨认的尸体旁边。

 

“操，”Tony说道，他冲上前去，跪在尸体边。“这是谁？”

 

Sam摇摇头。“不知道。发现他。想救他。没救成。”

 

他看起来很茫然，心不在此。可能在经历一些闪回吧。天啊，Tony还没来得及和敌人交战，这遭遇不幸的人甚至不是一名战士。Steve冲了过去把Sam拉起来，扶他转过身去，不再看着地上的死者。Bucky走上前帮助Wanda站起来，同样带她离开。

 

Tony在死者身上寻找工作人员徽章。从被烧得所剩无几的制服可以看出，他是安全团队的成员，但是徽章融化得太厉害了，完全无法看清名字，而他的脸......几乎什么也不剩了。只能后续通过牙齿信息来确认身份。Tony悲愤交加。

 

皮肉烧焦的气味异常熟悉，他再次回想起了翻倒的悍马车，还有那些死去的士兵。天哪，好真实。

 

直到Loki伸手触碰到他脖颈侧面，他才意识到自己换气过度了。“够了，Tony。往后会有人悼念他，传达悲伤与敬意。但现在我们必须继续，保护活着的人。”

 

“我要把他们都杀了，”Tony发誓道。

 

“别慌，”Loki安慰道，抓住Tony的手肘，将他拉起来。

 

他们缓慢但进度稳定地检查了剩余的楼层，没有其他人员死亡，但Tony的精神有些恍惚。他神色游离，视线飘忽。Loki向他投去担忧的目光，Tony却全无反应。至少他们没有找到Pepper或者Hela。这意味着她们两人可能根本就不在大厦里。Tony意识到这一点，并为此心怀感激。但除此之外，他一直思绪混乱，疏离现实。

 

他们安然无恙地来到位于地下的实验室，Tony在想着也许那两个巫师真的逃跑了，但转瞬间，他余光看见正在施放的咒语发出的红光。他本能地闪避开来，但Loki却被击中了。

 

Loki低声闷哼，踉跄着后退了几步，咒语侵入了他的胸膛。

 

“不！”Tony喊道，惊慌失措地抓住Loki。“不要......”

 

Loki面色痛苦，双目紧闭。当他再次睁眼，他的眼睛发出明亮的红光。“T—Tony？”他的话语含糊不清，听起来困惑混乱。

 

两个巫师开始大笑，声音尖锐而疯狂。

 

“我们做到了！我们抓住了混乱之神！”


	16. 接吻，请

_“随后，Hermódr一路骑行，来到地狱之门。他翻身下马，系紧腰带，再骑上马，用马刺扎去。那马高高跃起，越过大门。随后Hermódr进入大厅，下马步行，他看见他的兄弟Baldr，坐在高座上。Hermódr在此过夜。次日清晨，Hermódr祈求Hel允许Baldr与他回家，告诉她阿萨神的悲怆。但Hel说，这是一场试炼，倘若Baldr真的被世人如此爱戴，‘倘若世间万物，或生或死，皆为他哭泣，他方可回到阿萨神那里。但倘若有人否认或拒绝哭泣，他就将留在地狱。’随后Hermódr起身，Baldr送他离开，并摘下Draupnir之戒，赠与Odin以示留念。”_

_—— 斯诺里·斯图鲁逊 ，《散文埃达》_

 

在人们的印象里，Tony不是什么会自我反省的人，但事实并非如此。他很清楚，他的行为动机主要就是内疚感——只有内心简单的傻瓜才不会被内疚驱动，而Tony并不是傻瓜。

 

Tony和内疚感有一段漫长而混乱动荡的关系。内疚感驱使他加倍努力以免辜负他父亲的名声，内疚感驱使他瓦解了自己的军火帝国，内疚感引导他制造出Ultron。而此刻，内疚感迫使他在其他队员理智地找掩体躲起来的时候，依然站在Loki面前，一动不动。一想到被九头蛇控制的Loki能造成多大损伤，他就心生恐慌，但Tony的心已经碎了，根本无从在乎。

 

他躲开了咒语。这是他的过错。Loki站在他面前，手腕被红得发亮的能量锁链束缚在一起，这锁链扎进他的血管，向上延伸，渗入骨血，从他的眼睛里溢出来，泛着荧荧红光。Loki正浑身发抖，似乎是出于疼痛。

 

Dr.Strange向巫师们施放了一个咒语，但高个子巫师轻松格挡开了。

 

“有了他的力量，我们能统治世界了。Strange，你现在对我们来说不堪一击。”他迅速做了个手势，Dr.Strange向后飞了出去，砸在墙上。

 

“Loki，”Tony低声道。

 

“Tony，走开，”Loki说道，听起来有些神志不清。“我想我保护不了你......”

 

“Loki，这些人对你来说算得了什么？”Thor突然说道。Loki无法回头看他，但Tony知道他在听。“你曾破解Odin施给Baldr的咒语，他可是宇宙中最强大的法师。我曾目睹你用机敏的头脑，战胜我永远无法匹敌的强大战士。你撕裂天空，与复仇女神[Furies，希腊神话的复仇三女神]共舞，你见证初始的循环，牵动月相的变换。 _Loki，这些人对你来说算得了什么？_ ”

 

巫师拉扯锁链将Loki掀倒，他跪倒在地，低声吸气。

 

“太晚了，”矮个巫师尖刻地讽刺道。“他是我们的。”他又快速做了一串手势，暗红的锁链开始变得黝黑，从连接在Loki手腕上的链条开始，像冷却的岩浆一样沿着他的血管逐渐蔓延。黑色爬上了他的眼眶，像眼泪一样涌了出来，Loki闭上了眼。

 

Tony正出于恐慌症发作的边缘，但顷刻间Loki却开始大笑，他的声音低哑而恶毒。“技艺拙劣且见识浅薄的小鬼。”

 

“你尽管笑吧，但现在我们抓到你了，”矮个子自信地说道。

 

“抓到我？不，你们只是给我拴了条绳子，”Loki说着，挣扎着站了起来。Tony上前扶他，发现手掌下Loki的皮肤烫的就像快要烧起来一样，但是Tony没有松手，一刻也没有松手。“如果你想用绳子拴起一只野兽，你须保证有足够的力量让它跟随在你身后，而不是让野兽拖着你。”

 

随后Loki的脸庞变了样子。他的下颚延长，颌关节变宽，如同巨蚺，他的骨架移位，身体拉长，最终骨骼嶙峋外露，体态弯折扭曲，身高变为原先的两倍，但精壮纤瘦一如以往。此刻Tony真的挪开了几步，但Loki没有留意。他的眼睛紧盯着那两个巫师，他们在迅速后退躲藏。Loki做了两个手势，空气压力随之发生了变化，Tony的耳朵轰轰作响。

 

束缚Loki的锁链再次发出红色的光芒，黑色的碎片如同灰烬般层层剥落。纤细的能量线条向下延伸，在地板上蔓延展开，像有生命的激光线一样附着在巫师们身上。

 

Loki整张脸都是狰狞的笑，尖锐的牙齿闪闪发亮，如同一把把致命的匕首，但齿后的舌头更为尖利。“我本可让你们逃跑，但你们无处可逃。”他的声音就像是来自地狱最深处的巨兽发出的咆哮。他猛拉魔法锁链，将两个挣扎着的巫师拖向他，直到他们躺在他的脚边，惊慌失措语无伦次地说着些什么。“我想你们应该现在放了我，趁我还没有做一些有趣......且令人遗憾的事情。”

 

他们立刻解除了束缚他的咒语。

 

Dr.Strange猛扑过去，对他们施了某种魔法，两人就消失了，可能是被传送到了什么魔法监狱。

 

“这个.....很好，”Dr.Strange就说了这么几个字，然后打开另一道传送门离开了。

 

“我会来我的生日聚会吧？”Tony在传送门关闭之前喊道，但Dr.Strange没有回应。

 

 _他最好真的来参加我的生日聚会_ ，Tony闷闷不乐地想。

 

“这结局可真没劲，”Clint说道。“但还别说，看了他这副模样，我得做一辈子噩梦了。”他朝仍然是怪物形态的Loki指了指。

 

Clint这么一说，Loki的面庞和身体重新变形恢复到以往正常英俊的形态。他看着Tony，在从他脸上寻找着些什么，几乎有种害怕的样子。于是Tony朝他咧嘴一笑，深情地抓住他的肩膀。“谁都比不上Loki。”

 

Steve清了清嗓子。“太棒了，Loki。谢谢你。”

 

Loki优雅地向Steve点头回应。“很高兴我能帮上忙，尽管我深感遗憾，是我将他们招致于此。”

 

“没事，我们可是复仇者。反派把我们当猫薄荷追着跑。”

 

“我不是复仇者，”Loki皱着眉头对Tony说道。

 

“嗯，没错，我想也是。但你仍然是我的朋友，”Tony振奋地微笑说道。

 

Loki毫无喜色。“你太过依赖我了。你这是自取灭亡。今晚我本可轻易将你置于死地，你却不顾我的警告，像个无知少女，在我身边连蹦带跳。”

 

“我信任你，”Tony说道，很明显他说错话了。Loki咆哮着抓住Tony的喉咙，把他整个人抡了起来，重重摔在旁边的桌子上。

 

“哇，记忆闪回啊，”Tony喘着气说道，心不在焉地踢着Loki的腿。

 

“放。开。他。”Clint一字一顿地说道。

 

Loki和Tony回头一看，发现整个队伍都站在他们周围（除了Thor，他站在一旁，看起来很是恼怒）。

 

Loki呲出牙齿，神情凶恶，露出近似野兽的微笑。“看见了吗，Tony。你真正的朋友有足够的理智，知道惧怕我。你应当好好学着他们。”

 

“我信任你，”Tony又说了一遍。

 

Loki手上掐得更紧了，但是Tony没有慌。这倒挺奇怪的，通常任何限制他呼吸的东西都会直接让他心悸怔忡，但是Loki的手掌宽大温暖，皮肤结了几处茧子，其余地方很柔软，Tony一点也不怕。Loki盯着Tony，惊愕与愤怒在他脸上轮番挣扎。“畏惧我，”他说道，声音绝望满溢。

 

“不行，”Tony说着，伸出一只手轻轻贴在Loki的脸颊上。Loki猛然撤身退开，就像被打了一耳光，Tony跟着坐了起来。

 

“你真是可悲，”Loki唾骂道，尽管Tony知道Loki这么做只是因为他害怕，这话还是很伤人。“我寥寥数月的礼待，就足以消除你多年的敌意？你是执意寻死还是愚昧不化？”Loki上前几步，用锋利的手指戳着Tony的胸膛。“你就像一条被人反复踢打，但即使得到丝毫怜悯就会立刻欣欣摇尾的狗儿。你之于我就是如此，一条狗，命如草芥的宠物，终会死亡，时机一到自有他者取代。”

 

Loki看起来得意洋洋，确信他已经把Tony碾成了一堆渣。

 

Tony扬起一道眉毛，不以为然地哼了一声。“是啊，行吧，如果你要这么想，那我就是条狗了。我忠诚可靠，信任你，也许有点傻，但我会保护你。你离开了我会想你，你回来了我会欢欣庆祝。我会努力给你留下好印象，因为我想要你喜欢我。因为我是你的狗狗。你以为我会不好意思？”

 

Loki悲痛不已，他眉梢上扬，眼睛噙着泪水，闪闪发光。“你是个傻子。”

 

“行啊我现在是你的傻子了，所以你得好好照顾我。喂我吃东西，带我出去散步，给我剪指甲，揉肚子，”Tony欢快地说道。

 

“Tony，我的个老天，”Clint插话。“求你别在我能看见的地方在他腿上拤枪。”

 

“我能不能玩那一招。就是说我假装扔球，然后你跳出去追，但是其实球还是藏在我手里？”Bucky问道。

 

Thor正看着Tony，表情很温柔。

 

“你们为什么任他这么做？你们不关心他吗？”Loki向队伍问道。

 

“Tony想做什么就做什么，”Natasha说道。“不过，如果要是我再看到你那样动Tony，我就杀了你。”

 

Loki似乎认为这是一个切实可行的威胁。

 

“你们都疯了，”Loki说道，然后头也不回地就离开了。Tony焦虑地咬着嘴唇。 _是我用力过猛了吗？_ 他琢磨着。

 

善后清理工作已经开始了，急救中心把大厅改造成了临时急救站，负责处理轻伤。供电很容易就恢复正常，之后Tony就不知所措了。他去几个办公室轮流看了一圈，想派上点用场，但是哪都不需要他。最后他逃到屋顶，接受生存危急的洗礼。

 

他到底在干什么？

 

Loki在某些方面说的没错。要是几个月的友善相处，就能抹去Loki在过去几年对Tony干的所有坏事，这也太过愚蠢了。妈的，谁说的友善？Loki可是把Tony绑架了。就算那段生活是Tony长久以来过的最快乐的日子，那又能怎样？就算Loki头脑机敏，为人幽默有趣，那又能怎样？这整件事情仍然是不对的，既可怕又恶劣。

 

 _结果我还想继续_ _下去_ ，Tony想。 _我压根就不想停_ 。

 

Tony怕是疯了。

 

当晨曦的橘色光晕爬上地平线，在窗外清晰可见，Tony终于溜达回了室内。Friday说道，“Sir，Loki要求您到他的卧室里去。”

 

“怎么，他还没睡着？”Tony睡眼惺忪地眨着眼问道。他现在不想见Loki。他目前头脑一片混乱，情感异常脆弱。

 

Tony能感觉到Friday用她并不存在的眼睛翻了个白眼。“Sir，当他和我说话的时候，似乎神志清醒。我需要询问他吗？”

 

“不要怼我，”Tony叹了口气，站了起来。“告诉Loki......告诉Loki，我睡着了。”

 

“好的，Sir。”

 

Tony在睡觉前迅速洗了个澡，这次他尽量不去想Loki。坏习惯真难改。Tony在镜子表面的水雾上画了一个小小的带角头盔，然后用手把它擦掉了。他的自我厌恶简直无穷无尽，如果能把这种情绪收到管子里，再接个涡轮机，那他就能解决世界能源危机了。他把毛巾扔进洗衣篮里，光着屁股走进卧室。

 

Loki正坐在他的床上，脸上带着野性的微笑看着他。

 

他慢悠悠地说道，“你应该好好教导你的机器人如何说谎。”

 

Tony一声惊叫，两手捂胯。“滚啊。”

 

“我想和你谈谈，”Loki说道。

 

“我是条狗，谈话有什么意义？汪汪汪，我不说人话，”Tony说道。他开始赌气耍小性子了。他没有觉得这个比喻冒犯到他，真的没有，但他生气的是Loki正一脸得意地冲他笑，还坐在他的床上，好像那就是他的地盘。或者，也许不是生气，但是他的情绪真的很激动。不管怎样，他不想在Loki面前赤身裸体。

 

Loki皱着眉头对Tony说道，“如果你是只狗，那应该很容易训练。”

 

Tony耸耸肩。“说不定我是吉娃娃呢。”

 

“尽管身为我的俘虏，你却与我结为朋友，”Loki站了起来，踏地无声，踱上前来。

 

“怎么说呢，我没有必要和给我做吃的，带我出去玩的人作对，”Tony说着，往后挪了几步。

 

“尽管于我无所亏欠，你却救我性命，”Loki说道。两人之间的距离越来越近。Tony的后背快要贴到墙上了。

 

Tony清了清嗓子。“我还没找到机会杀你，我不想有人抢先。”

 

Loki得意地笑了，又向前迈了一步。“即使离摆脱我仅有一步之遥，你却把我约束在你身边。”

 

“那是报复，我认为那是把你惹毛的最好方法，”Tony说道，他有点喘不过气。现在他只有双手能盖住他的小伙伴，而在此过程中，他的小伙伴逐渐提起了兴趣。要是这样下去，遮挡就会变得男上加男了。

 

“你为了我的利益，无谓地浪费了你规模相当的资源，当我唤你为宠物，你也并不气恼。”Loki现在离他只有咫尺之遥，几乎皮肤相触。“我该从这一切中得出什么结论？”

 

“我是史上最严重的斯德哥尔摩症候群患者？”

 

Loki彻底抹消了他们之间的距离，他的手蜷曲在Tony的颈侧，将他的脑袋向上抬去。“Stark，你想要我吗？我曾以为是我妄想，你绝无可能......但我无法......我无法想出其他理由来解释你的行为，除非你真的想要我。”

 

行了，现在两只手已经完全挡不住下面的东西了。“我想要你，但我不是因为想要你才做那些事的。”

 

“那是为何？”Loki问道，他的嘴离Tony的嘴太近了，两人呼出的热气彼此交融。

 

“因为你是我的朋友，”Tony说道。

 

Loki面带愠色，缓缓吸气，后退一步。“朋友。我没有朋友。”

 

Tony叹了口气，他的鸡儿忧伤地蔫了下去。“你以前就接受过我的友谊。现在为什么变卦？”

 

“我接受的是你假意的友谊。我认为你不是认真的，”Loki皱着眉头说道。“你令我困惑。”

 

“事情真的没那么复杂，”Tony说道。“你是我的朋友，我也想和你来一发。但是即使我们永远都无法达成生命的大和谐，我还是想和你做朋友。”

 

Loki摇了摇头。“傻子。”

 

然后他就消失了。

 

“我是真的真的很困惑，”Tony说道。他低头看着他的小伙伴。“老弟，我想现在只剩我们俩了。”

 

他的人生这是怎么了？


	17. 爱如日出

 

_“于是Hermódr骑马返程，回到阿斯加德，将所见所闻悉数告知众神。于是神们派遣信使告知全世界为Baldr哭泣，所有的人，所有活物，泥土，岩石，树木，金属——想必你也见过，当从阴处取出金属放在温暖的地方，它们皆会冒出滴滴细泪。随后信使完成任务，陆续回程，在路上他们看见一名女巨人坐在洞穴里，她自称Thökk。他们祈求她为Baldr流泪。她回应道：_

_Thökk流出无水之泪_

_Baldr命数仅限于此_

_生也罢，死也罢_

_我不爱那恶人之子_

_Hel会得到她手中之物_

_人们都认为那个女人就是Loki Laufeyarson，于是大家对他愈加憎恨。_

_”_

_—— 斯诺里·斯图鲁逊 ，《散文埃达》_

 

昨天晚上发生在卧室的事情太尴尬了。尴尬得要死。Tony期望Loki能假装无事发生，或者干脆躲他几天。换做Tony，他就会这么做。

 

他可没那么走运。

 

“所以说，当你第一次意识到你想要我，是什么时候？”第二天早上吃早餐的时候，Loki用叉子戳了一块哈密瓜，若无其事地问道。

 

Tony被咖啡呛到了。“我以为......那种事情发生之后，难道不应该装作什么都没有发生过吗？”

 

Loki一脸的怀疑。“我为什么要那么做？我很感兴趣，我还想继续了解！”

 

Tony咯咯地笑了，心里五味杂陈，包括羞耻、喜爱和愤怒等。“你就是个自恋狂。我不会迁就你，让你自得其乐且恶趣味地剖析我的心理感受。”

 

Loki没继续追问，但现在他活蹦乱跳的，从不离开Tony身边半步，还试图跟在他后面一起溜进洗手间，直到Tony设定了严格的界限。他几乎希望Loki再次卧床不起。但之后他发现Loki会在自以为Tony没有注意到他的时候，按住还没痊愈的伤口，皱眉忍痛。Tony很是自责。好吧，他宁愿忍受羞耻与愤怒的轮番折磨，也不想让Loki在病床上不适又无聊的躺着。

 

Tony要去见很多趟律师，他还在处理他失踪又复现导致的诸多事务。要做的事情和他从十戒夏令营回来之后差不多，但是这次的压力小多了，因为Tony已经驾轻就熟。他知道如何编故事，如何回答问题，如何哄好股东，让所有人都乐意。Loki乔装打扮成Tony的个人助理，参加了这些会议。

 

了解Tony的人都知道Tony的个人助理是干什么的。他们都以为Loki是Tony的新男宠，于是纷纷对他加以审视，寻找有利可图的弱点。Loki的笑容像只小羊一样可爱，但他的眼睛却像狼一样闪闪发光。掠食动物能认出彼此，于是他们都不去惹他了。

 

“真无聊，”Loki抱怨道。“带我去好玩的地方。我可是带你去了很多好玩的地方。”

 

“有一次你逼我清理下水道，”Tony提醒他。“噢，还记得我们去当护工那次吗？有个女士吐在我身上了。”

 

“真美好，”Loki若有所思地说道。

 

Tony笑了，尽管他心里一点都不同意。“好吧，那你想做什么？”

 

Loki看着窗外的城市，神情忧郁。“有一件事，但是......”

 

“都可以，”Tony立刻说道。“不管是什么事都可以，只要我能做到，并且不涉及滥杀无辜。”

 

Loki对他笑了笑，但他的眼神很忧伤。“给我些时间。我想做一件事——我必须做，但我需要准备。三天后我会再问你一次。”

 

Loki躲在他的房间里闭门不出，拒绝和Tony见面。最后Tony无计可施，去找了Hela。现在他已经习惯在Loki不讲理的时候去找Hela求助了。

 

“你有见过他吗？”Tony问Hela。

 

有些时候Hela的样子非常像她的父亲，Tony不禁屏息凝神。她有Loki的双眸（单眸，Tony纠正）。“Stark先生，想要爱我的父亲，并不是一件简单的事情。你爱他吗？”她没有回答他的问题，反而问了一个。

 

Tony猛吸一口气。“我没想到要和你谈这个。”

 

Hela只是盯着他看。最后Tony憋不住了，他说，“我不知道。”

 

Hela点点头。“当他撕破他织成的茧子，询问他冰霜巨人的事情。也许你那时就能想出答案了。此事至关重要。”

 

呃，感觉没好事啊。

 

三天以后，Loki终于在午夜来到Tony的门前。Tony把他领进屋，让他坐下，给他倒了杯酒。

 

“给我讲讲冰霜巨人吧，”Tony坐在他身边。

 

Loki略带愠怒地笑了。“我的女儿说得太多了。”

 

每当谈话的气氛变得压抑紧张，Tony习惯插科打诨说点俏皮话。这就是心理保护。如果你在开玩笑，那么严肃的话题也不会太严肃了，风险也更低。这次Tony没有这么做，他给了Loki空间和时间，让他准备答案。这感觉就像穿了一件不合身的衣服，但Tony可以忍。

 

“我曾多次向你说过，我对我做过的一切毫无悔意。我说的不全是真话，”Loki说道，他举起一只手示意Tony什么也别说。“关于我多年前在这里所做的事情，我仍然坚持当初的说法。我是来征战的，在追求胜利的途中造成的牺牲是一种荣誉。但在另一个世界，我所造成的牺牲并无荣誉可言。我屠杀了冰霜巨人，此举只为消除我的怒火，带来病态的满足，除此之外并无意义。我对他们毫不在意，甚至不将他们视为族类。我不想统治他们，只想将他们清除。我因Odin和Thor而愤怒。因我自己而愤怒，胜过一切。我将那些死亡视作玷污。这是我灵魂上的污点。”

 

Loki站起身来，走到窗前，把手放在窗户上。

 

“我曾造访他们的土地，多次造访。只为侦查或战斗。我从未了解过他们。那时我认为他们是低等种族。在我的国度，我们相信冰霜巨人等级在我们之下，不值得尊重。出于害怕，我们夺走他们的力量，随后反而嘲笑他们的弱小。Tony，我曾称你们的世界毫无开化，因为我有经验，我知道未开化的头脑是什么样子。我已经意识到，阿斯加德比中庭更为落后——至少中庭试图改变。”

 

他转身看着Tony。

 

“我们争吵之后，我回到约顿海姆，因为我发现我对你撒了谎。我的确后悔。我本想......本想以我的方式做出弥补，但当我一踏上他们的世界，他们就将我束缚。我没有机会解释我的意图，而你偶然间发现了事情的结果。我本已听天由命，我......并不介意。我应该静待死亡。”

 

“你想过要死，”Tony说道。他的心有点疼。

 

“你没有过吗？”Loki好奇地问道。“当你目睹你亲手酿下的恶果，你没有想过死去吗？”

 

“想过，”Tony说道。“但后来我意识到那么做不对。在我修复好我所做的事情之后，如果他们想让我死，我可以。但是在那之前不行。”

 

Loki点点头。“的确。有件事我必须要做，我必须归还一件物品。我需要你随我一起去。”

 

Tony毫不犹豫。“当然可以。”

 

Loki看起来吃了一惊。Tony一直在暗自记录他成功让Loki做出这种表情的次数——数目很大，令人满意。

 

“你甚至不知道此行的风险。”

 

“被弄死，被肢解，丢人。我知道风险，”Tony说道，他对Loki的担忧不以为意。

 

Loki呼气加快，快速眨着眼睛。“我没有做任何值得你忠诚以报的事情。什么都没有。我想要你给予我的一切，但我知道我不该接受。你知道这有多令人恼火吗？”

 

Tony慢慢向前走着，把他的行为意图表现得很明显，以便于Loki能在不想继续的时候可以及时加以阻止。他伸双臂将Loki抱在怀中，对方允许了他的肢体接触，他很高兴。“Loki，至于你接不接受，这些全由你来决定。我知道你是谁，我大致知道你做了什么。无论如何，我都会和你站在一起，因为我认为你是在乎对错的。因为我认为你自有一套道德准则。”

 

Loki紧紧闭上双眼，终于也环抱住Tony，将他拉近。“我想留住你。你真是个古怪又令人生气的小家伙。”

 

“那就留着。我归你了。”Tony说道。

 

 _我爱他_ ，他想道，他开始回忆这种感情是什么时候发生的。对Tony来说，爱一个人就像是沉入装满热水的浴缸。刚开始，热浪袭来，肌肉变得暖和，逐渐放松。但热度散去，水终会变凉，就该站起来离开了。但是和Loki的爱，像是被逐渐煮沸。他是锅里的那只青蛙，他感觉不出温度的变化，等到想到要跳出来，已经为时已晚。慢慢地，慢慢地沸腾。

 

或许这爱就像日出。你凝视着地平线，光晕的变化是如此细微，肉眼几乎无法察觉，但突然间太阳已经跃出地平线，光芒万丈。

 

Loki叹了口气。“宇宙是个笑话，而我就是那个笑话的笑柄。”

 

“你这是什么意思？”Tony问道。

 

“现在无关紧要。Tony，穿上你的盔甲，我要去约顿海姆。我一直在做准备，我的勇气不会坚持太久。”

 

“切的一手好话题。我们回来之后一定要谈谈这个，”Tony说道。

 

“前提是我们能回得来。倘若我足够幸运，我会战斗而死。”Loki冷冷道。

 

“神啊你真幽默。”

 

Tony穿上盔甲，Loki则打开一扇传送门。

 

“我能短暂隐藏我们的踪迹。时间足以让我们越过他们的武装，如果幸运的话，还能完成需要做的事情。倘若咒语失效，倘若他们攻来，做好迎战的准备。”

 

Tony点点头。“明白了。”

 

他们肩并肩穿过传送门。

 

我勒个去冷得一逼。“等我们回来了，我要洗个滚烫的热水澡，”Tony发誓道。

 

“我相信我会和你一起，”Loki说道，Tony冷不防被自己的口水呛到了。Loki则笑出了声。

 

Tony想知道Loki明不明白他说的话听起来就像是他和Tony一起洗澡。他就是这个意思吗？ _啊啊啊啊啊神啊_ ，Tony想着，他的脑子沸腾了起来。

 

他们在紧张的沉默中走了一会儿，Loki一直在寻找着什么，他伸手搭在眉前，凝视远方。最终Loki找到了他想要的东西，轻轻的‘啊’了一声，他的嘴边飘出一团雾气，在冰冷的黑暗中格外抢眼。

 

那是一个巨大的火山口，规模和科罗拉多大峡谷差不多。“看吧，我的杰作，”Loki沉闷地说道。“这里曾经是约顿人最后的大国，我将彩虹桥瞄准这里。我本想打通他们世界的中心，将它炸得粉碎，杀死所有约顿人。几乎是所有约顿人。”Loki自嘲地低头看着他的手，双手开始变蓝。

 

“我们就站在此处，”Loki说道。“在我身后等待，我将召唤他们。”

 

Tony想反对，但他什么也没说。他尽职尽责地站在Loki身后。这可是在弥补过失。Tony知道欠下这种债是什么滋味。Loki应该得到还债的机会。

 

很快，就有大量巨人从深蓝色的岩层中悄然冒了出来，数以百计。Tony严阵以待，但Loki扭了扭肩膀，换成放松的站姿。 _表演时间到_ ，Tony想。

 

巨人群停在不远处。有个巨人从人群中挤了出来，向前走了几步。“Laufeyson，”他恶狠狠地说道。“你自愿回来受死？”

 

“我们都知道，斧子已经落下，”Loki说道。Tony困惑地皱起眉，但Loki没有疑迟，继续说道，“我来这里只为尽我所能，做出微小的补偿。我几乎摧毁了你们的星球，但平心而论，那时它也并不繁荣。”

 

人群中发出愤怒的低语，但没人再上前一步。领头的巨人面露微笑，但毫无善意。“那是谁的责任？”

 

“Odin，”Loki耸耸肩说道。“阿斯加德无意与你等交战，但Odin昏庸愚昧，他认为不平等的两族没有和平可言。我本为高尚的目的而来，但我尚未开口，你就将我束缚。我现在即表明来意。作为对你们，和我视为敌人的生父的补偿，我将归还你们的力量。但你们需立誓永不挑起战事。你们可以守护国土，因我不愿看你们的族民遭受无缘由的痛苦。但你们不可一心向战。”Loki用手做了一个复杂的动作，突然间他的手中出现了一个发着明亮蓝光的盒子。每一个冰霜巨人都跪倒在地。“你可愿按照我的吩咐发誓？”

 

“愿意，”最高大的巨人嘶叫着，眼里全是泪水。“我们永远不会与另一片土地开战，我们只会在必要之时保卫自己，和平生活。请求你，请求你将冬棺还给我们。”

 

“你与这片土地上的所有族民都受到了誓言的约束，”Loki说道。这次是誓约是金色的，从Loki身上闪烁亮起，像电弧一样迅速掠过整片土地，闪耀片刻随后消失不见。Loki将盒子递给最高大的巨人。“接受我的祝福，以及我对我所作所为的遗憾。”

 

Loki刚刚把盒子递到领头巨人的手上，人群爆发出一阵欢呼的嘈杂噪声。他欢欣鼓舞地将它举过头顶，然后又把它放低，转身面对Loki。

 

“Laufeyson，这片土地再不欢迎你的到来。”那巨人说道。

 

他转过身去，再次把盒子举到空中，突然间......

 

原先黑暗沉寂之处，辉光闪耀，山川平原形态转变，熠熠生辉。如同钻石，如同星辰，如同飘满钻石与星辰的海洋般永无休止地光彩夺目。几乎有点太亮了。Loki深深吸了一口气，看着美丽的光芒包裹住眼前每一寸土地。

 

“你已经看见了，你本可以成为其中一员，”那巨人转身说道。“你需知道，这国度本会继承给你，你却几乎将它毁灭。现在走吧，我们不会追杀。只要你不回来，你的债已经还清。”

 

那巨人走回人群中，他们还在欢呼和哭泣。Loki转过身，打开一道传送门，Tony跟着他走了进去，回到他的住处。他们只离开了大约一个小时，也没有遭遇打斗，但还是感觉疲惫得像经历了一场混战。

 

Loki看着Tony脱下盔甲，他的表情深不可测。Tony不知道该做什么好。他开始思考他想做什么。

 

如果换做是他，他会想做点别的事分分心。他决定冒险一试。

 

Tony向Loki伸出一只手，对方没有躲开，允许他轻轻抓住他的颈侧，用拇指温柔抚摸他锋利的颧骨。“来和我洗个澡吧，”Tony说道。“然后让我带你去睡觉。”

 

“好，”Loki平静地说。

 

Tony一般不会去想象他们的这些事情，但每当他放纵自己想到他们两人的第一次时，他脑海中的画面总是......恍如天启末日。深入骨髓的渴望，败德辱行的举止，满目淫靡的场景——家具破碎翻倒，身躯泛出瘀伤，寝具沾了血迹。感觉就会是这么回事。也许他对那身皮革衣物有点过度解读了。

 

现实全然不同。他们一起脱掉衣服，但是没有花费太多时间探索新的领域。Loki伸手抚摸Tony的左侧腰肋，眼中是欣赏的神色，但他的触碰并没有挑起触电般的快感，让他浑身颤抖，欲火熊熊。这触碰就像是搭上了令人心安的接地线。就好像他们已经同床共枕百万余次，此刻的肌肤相亲意图不在诱惑而是安抚。Tony用手抚摸Loki的胸膛和腹部，Liking温和地笑了。

 

他们在淋浴间互相洗头，轮流享受头皮按摩。现在也一样，这触碰是为了安抚，不带性意味。Tony突然觉得很累，于是他靠在Loki身上，脸贴在他胸前。他听着胸腔下奇怪的心跳声，笑了。“你的心跳和我的不一样。你发现了吗？”

 

Loki饶有兴趣地应了一声。“如果我曾经注意到，现在也忘了。我想这是正常的，因为我们在生理构造上并不一致。”

 

“你应该听听我的心跳，”Tony说道。

 

“嗯，等我们躺在床上，我会。用俯卧的姿势会方便些。以我们现在的位置，我想我无法趴得低到能听到你心跳的程度。”

 

Tony伸出手，狠狠捏了一下Loki的乳头以示报复。两人咯咯地笑着打了起来，直到Tony滑了一下，差点摔倒。Loki抓住他，帮他站直，然后下达了明确指令，决定缩短淋浴时间，转移阵地到床上去。

 

他们躺在彼此的怀里，裸露的皮肤仍然温暖湿润，散发着淋浴过后未干的水汽。Loki在听Tony的心跳声，一动不动，Tony也没有动弹，没去做其他事情。这就是他们现在想要的全部。Tony之前从未体验过这种感受。在释放前就已经心满意足，无意四处寻求快乐，追逐下一重高潮，此刻他的心中只想做一件事情，就是和Loki躺在一起。

 

Tony坐起来了一点，探过身子看着Loki的眼睛。“我让你立誓留在我身边，回答我的问题，但是......我不想要任何你不想给的东西。永远也不想。我免去你立下的誓约。”

 

Loki睁大了眼睛，低头看着自己的手腕，一条猩红的魔法线条自动拆散，消失了。Loki迅速抬头看向Tony。“你是否明白我不必等待就可以动手报复。我不必宽恕你所爱之人。你可能已经犯下一生中最大的错误。”

 

Tony捧起Loki的脸颊，朝他微笑。“我信任你。”

 

Loki猛扑过去吻了他，然后气恼地低声说道。“疯掉的小傻瓜。”

 

“嘿，我可不小，”Tony说道，他意有所指地朝下点了点头，他的小伙伴正兴致勃勃地贴在Loki腿上。

 

Loki翻了个白眼。

 

这也像是日出：之前他们还在亲吻，顷刻间他们就在做爱了。

 

这真的很滑稽，他们两人都习惯由自己来主导场面。Loki不小心用胳膊肘撞到了他的脸，还有几次他们把牙磕得咯吱作响，他们两人都发出了不太雅观的声音，Tony意识到他午饭吃了洋葱，根本没刷牙。要是换做别人，其他任何人，Tony都会被这些事情惹恼，兴致全无。但是他们笨拙地摸索彼此，Loki每次都咯咯地笑得很可爱，Tony也跟着开心地笑着，等他们找到了合适的节奏，他已经笑得上气不接下气了。他无心留意周遭的世界，完全迷失在Loki深情的绿眼睛和温暖的唇间。

 

当Loki攀过了释放的高峰，他又笑出了声，他仰起头，露出修长的脖颈供Tony舔咬，纯粹的喜悦像波浪一样从他身上倾泻而出。这是Tony毕生所见的最美的事物之一。Tony紧随其后，口中念着Loki的名字，与他唇齿缠绵。

 

他们再次纠缠在一起，沐浴后温暖的肌肤变成了性爱后温暖的肌肤。Loki听着Tony的心跳，他和Tony一样，对两人胸腔中节奏的差异深深着迷。他们就这样睡着了，Tony的身心洋溢着满足。他觉得这种亲密会永远持续下去。希望如此。

 

但是次日清晨，Loki已经离开了。Tony并不惊讶。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：接下来的几章你会恨我的。不过，我发誓，这不是随意开虐。每处剧情都是有原因的。
> 
> 译者：需要注意的两点。1，Loki不是拉着Tony蹚浑水。他被誓言约束，无法离开Tony身边，要去就得一起去。2，正是因为Tony取消了誓言，本章最后Loki才能从他身边离开。


	18. 不要站在我的坟前哭泣

_“随后Gangleri说道：Loki给我们带来了极大的痛苦，他先是杀死了Baldr，随后阻止了我们将Baldr救出地狱。他为此付出代价了吗？Hárr回答道：他遭到了巧妙的报复，以至于他将永远铭记。当众神降怒于他，开始追捕，他逃亡到一座山上。他在那里造了一座有四扇门的房子，以便看到屋外的四个方向。在白天，他常常将自己变成一条鲑鱼的模样，藏在Fránangr瀑布。然后他会思考诸神将想出什么诡计识破他的伪装。当他坐在房中，就会拿出亚麻绳，继续织网。他看见面前的火光。随后他看见有阿萨神接近了他，Odin也通过Hlidskjálf发现了他的位置。他立刻冲出屋子，跳进河里，却把网丢在了火中。_

_第一个发现这座房子的阿萨神是一位智者，他叫Kvasir，随后他看见了火堆和那网燃烧后的灰烬，他认为那东西一定是捕鱼的用具，于是将消息告诉了别人。他们确信不疑，模仿焚毁的网留下的灰烬痕迹，自己做了一张网，和Loki编织的一模一样。当网准备好，阿萨神们来到河边，将网抛进瀑布。Thor抓住网的一端，其他神抓住另一端，将网拖起。但Loki游到前面，躲在两块石头中间，于是网捞不到他，但是他们发现网的前面有活物。第二次，他们走到瀑布上方，抛出网，这次他们在网下绑了非常沉重的东西，什么也无法从下面通过。随后Loki游到了网的前面，他看到自己离大海的距离很近，于是从网绳上方跳了过去，游进瀑布。现在阿萨神们看见他去了哪里，于是再次回到瀑布，将随行人群分成两部分，Thor涉水进入激流，人群往海边走去。现在Loki有两个选择：冲向大海是个致命的选择，但还有第二个选项——再次跳过网绳。于是他就这么做了：尽可能快速地跃过渔网。Thor一把抓住了他，牢牢握紧，他从Thor手里滑出去，最后手停在了尾巴的位置。所以鲑鱼的后背会逐渐变细。”_

_—— 斯诺里·斯图鲁逊 ，《散文埃达》_

 

 

Thor有时候觉得，他这一辈子都在等待这一刻。渴望它的到来，准备迎接它的到来。但是他知道，当他心中最难以实现的愿望终于成真时，可能不会带来任何好事。因为当然，凡是涉及他兄弟的事情，他绝不可能直截了当地得到想要的结果。

 

Loki站在他的门外，他肩膀微耸，神色凝重。“Thor，”他开口说道。

 

Thor看到了他的兄弟，不禁深深吸了一口气，抑制住想要拥抱他的冲动，把门完全打开。“你要些什么喝的吗？”他问道，因为这样比较有礼貌。Loki还没有允许他作为兄长或者朋友，但至少他可以成为一位礼数周到的主人。

 

Loki微微一笑。“蜂蜜酒？”

 

Thor把Loki领到屋子里沾的猫毛最少的座位，然后去厨房拿了两个大酒杯。当他回来时，所有的猫都来了，他们在Loki面前围成了一个半圆形。Loki用帝王般冷漠的神情睥睨他们，而他们也用几乎同样的表情看着他。“你的猫很奇怪。”

 

“他们毕竟是猫啊，”Thor明智地说。

 

他和Loki默默地喝着蜂蜜酒，气氛既不舒适，也不尴尬。

 

Loki的沉默与他的言辞一样发人深省。Frigga那时总能读懂Loki在沉默中传递的信息，但Thor过于愚笨，难以注意到他沉默中的变化。沉默是一种需要填补的空虚。他责备自己是个傻瓜，没能早点意识到，Loki没有说话，并不意味着Thor不会打断他。

 

他让此刻的沉默持续下去。他将证明自己值得Loki重新的尊重以待。他试着去倾听没有被说出口的言语。

 

Loki看起来不太好。他的表情紧绷，肢体语言紧张，头发凌乱，皮肤蜡黄，眼窝凹陷，神情阴沉。他穿的衣服起了褶子——这并不是什么罕见的事情。当他们在战场上的时候，Loki经常会舍弃他一贯的讲究，一件衣服连续穿上几天。在战场之外，当Loki在仙宫事务缠身的时候，他也会做同样的事情，暂时放弃衣着的一丝不苟。但他总会在身上遮罩一层幻象，抹平皱纹，去除污渍。他总是看起来无可挑剔。

 

Thor闻到一种气味萦绕在他记忆的角落，于是他闭上眼睛，搜寻回忆。

 

 _时岁尚早_ _，火葬船上焚香燃烧，他的兄弟Baldr胸口插着一根长矛，飘向地狱的国度。_

 

他睁开眼睛，盯着Loki。他想开口说话。他把舌头咬得太重，嘴里渗出了血的味道。

 

Loki对他施以怜悯。

 

“你读过中庭的文学著作吗？”

 

啊，所以说Loki会绕个弯子，再把话题带回来，解释他为什么会来这里。Thor以前也会没有耐心去进行这种对话。迂回曲折的答案，漫无休止的隐喻。所有的一切都旁征博引，晦涩难懂。现在他认为，他明白Loki为什么这么做了。这是第一次Thor不急于知道Loki的来意。

 

“读了一些。我喜欢托尔金的作品，”Thor谨慎地答道。

 

“你读过他们的哲学著作吗？”Loki问道，他的脸上带着得意的笑，因为他知道Thor不会去读。

 

但Thor也得意地笑了，因为Loki也像他那样，不再那样了解他的兄弟了。“是的。我读过一些马基雅维利的著作。我想那个有名无实的君主就是你。”

[马基雅维利：Niccolò Machiavelli，意大利文艺复兴时期政治家和历史学家，代表作《君主论》，以主张为达目的可以不择手段而著称于世]

 

他的话让Loki惊讶地笑出声来。“我很惊讶！你一直无法忍受阅读有关政治的书籍，尤其是那些强权政治。你是怎么克制自己不把书烧掉，坚持读完的？”

 

Thor叹了口气。“我有很多无法忍受的事情，但我发现我必须学会容忍。我已经幼稚了太久。”

 

Loki思虑着看了他一眼。“你读过萨特的作品吗？”

[萨特：Jean-Paul Sartre，法国哲学家。前十章的题记即出自他所著的《禁闭》]

 

Thor摇了摇头。“我最不喜欢的就是法国哲学家了，太......”Thor在空中摆着手，找不到合适的词语。“我比较喜欢俄罗斯的。”

 

“陀思妥耶夫斯基，”Loki翻了个白眼，猜测道。Thor笑了。即使分别良久，也许Loki对他还是略知一二的。“在我离开阿斯加德，第二次来到地球的时候，很快就读到了《禁闭》。这是一出关于三个人的短剧，他们在地狱中醒来，发现自己被困在同一个房间里，直到永远。我颇有同感。”

 

“地球也没有那么差，”Thor说道，尽管他明白Loki说的不是这个意思。他这么回应只是为了把他的兄弟惹急。Loki的眼部肌肉不由自主地抽搐了几下，Thor笑了。

 

“事情的重点不是地球如何。这短剧中有一句台词—— _他人即地狱_ 。很简洁，对吧。”Loki移开目光，望向窗外，看着纽约市流光溢彩的夜景。他再次陷入沉默，于是Thor小心翼翼地把他刚刚说过的话在脑子里翻来覆去地思考。

 

“简洁，因此很难在没有剧本背景的情况下进行分析，”Thor沉思良久后说道。“为什么你会有同感？”

 

Loki看起来对这个问题很是惊讶。也许他以为Thor会不予理会，或者毫无兴趣。他又陷入了沉默，但这次他在思考。Thor等待着他的答复。

 

“如果我不从周围的人眼里看到自己，我就不知道我自己是什么样子。我.......被别人眼里的我所塑造。我是我自己，但我又和自己不同，我无法逃避这样一种认知：我是存在于他人的脑海中的客体。这件事物未经我的准许，在我毫不知情的情况下，可以被人任意讨论、分析、批判。它在我心中灼灼作痛。”Loki停顿片刻，喝干了最后一口蜂蜜酒。“在剧中有一个场景，有个人无法忍受被困在房间里，被另外两个人的目光逐渐蚕食，于是他要求被释放，离开房间，然后......门打开了。他得到了出去的机会，但他太害怕了，不敢抓住这个机会。”

 

Thor屏住呼吸，忍住说话的冲动。他想起了很久以前和Tony的那次谈话。

 

“我得到了走出地狱的机会，Thor。我有机会逃离被永远困在一间屋子的命运，我一秒钟也无法忍受那里的人的思想。”

 

Thor的眼睛盈满了泪水。“求你，”他说道。除此之外他再也没有可以说的了。

 

“你知道我需要你做什么，”Loki说道。“求你了，Thor。”

 

Thor闭上双眼，双手抱住头，泪水奔涌而出。Loki伸手搭在他肩上。

 

等他能够控制住自己了，他抬头看着Loki。“我知道我以前让你失望过，但这次我不会了。”

 

Loki立刻松了一口气，他的声音半带笑意，半是啜泣。“谢谢你，我的兄长。”

 

Thor把Loki抱在怀里，Loki抱住了他。“我会保护Hela，”Thor说道。“我会找到Fen和Jor，告诉他们。”

 

他送Loki到门口。Loki停下脚步，回头看了看那些仍然跟在他们身后的猫。“以我命名的是哪一只？”

 

Thor咳嗽了几声，没有回答。Loki笑了起来。“我知道至少有一两只是以我的名字命名的。”

 

Thor皱着眉头，低头看着那些猫，仿佛他们是一群叛徒。很快就再也没有必要尴尬了。“他们全部都是以你的名字命名的。”

 

Loki飞快地眨了眨眼，回头看着那些猫。“全部？”

 

“你有很多别名。我要是再养这么多猫，还能找到足够的名字来给他们命名。”Thor温柔地对Loki笑了笑，想起了Loki其中一些别名的来历。Loki看起来不怎么开心，但他微笑了一下。

 

“多愁善感的傻子，”他说道，但这话听起来并不像是骂人。

 

“我该怎么和Tony说？”Thor问道。“他牵挂你。”

 

Loki抬头探寻地看着Thor。“我......”Loki停顿了一下，他一反常态地露出了矛盾的神色。“你和Tony已经做了一段时间的朋友了。他和......他和恋人在一起是什么样子？以前你见过他与人相爱吗？”

 

Thor扑哧一声笑了出来。“自从我认识他以来，他还没有过恋人。”

 

Loki皱了皱眉头。“他是个众所周知的花花公子。”

 

“他以前是。现在不是了。”

 

Loki咬住拇指，这说明他有点紧张。他已经有几百年没有做过这动作了。

 

“告诉Tony，我把一切都留给他。凡是他不想要的，他需要将其焚烧，使其与我一起消散。”

 

Thor点点头。“我会保证你的意愿得以实现。”

 

Thor还有很多话想对他的兄弟说，但是Loki在与他最后一次拥抱之后，很快就离开了。

 

Thor将自己与世界隔离开来。他关掉手机，拔掉电视插头。他将自己尽可能地放空，尽力抚平那些让他几近热泪盈眶的记忆，狠起心来，尽可能把他的兄弟从脑海中抹去。

 

Odin来了，比Thor预料的要早。但他已经准备好了。他不会辜负他的兄弟。

 

“Loki已死，”Odin说道，语气中有期待。Thor抬头注视他的父亲。

 

他曾经很爱他的父亲。现在，在某种程度上，他仍然如此。但是Odin性格残酷，为人扭曲。把爱与恨同时放在心上，是一种多么奇怪的感觉啊。即使Loki做出了他最为人不齿的事情，Thor也没有恨过他。但是在此刻，Thor非常恨他的父亲。

 

“他似乎经常这么做，”Thor冷冷地说道。

 

“你对阿斯加德的责任胜过Loki盘算的把戏，”Odin警告道。

 

Thor只是盯着他的父亲。

 

“他的角色至关重要。你是要将我们所有人推上绝路吗？你愿让你的国民陷入不幸，只为帮他藐视我？”Odin怒吼。他手中拿着Gungnir，挥舞向前，以矛尖指着Thor的喉咙。“我原以为你忠于你的家人，忠于你的国民，可现在我发现你不配此荣誉。我将收回Mjolnir。”

 

Thor笑了，他脸上的笑容与Loki别无二致。“如果必要的话，我愿意接替他的位置，但我不会为Loki哭泣。”Odin怒火中烧，但Thor没有任何感觉。“再见了，父亲。用一句我的朋友Tony喜欢说的话：出去的时候屁股别让门夹了。”

 

Odin走了，Thor颤抖着喘出一口气。

 

现在对质已经结束，他去书店买了那本Loki提到的戏剧。这个剧本很奇怪，他认为观看这场剧不会很有趣，但他买了一本书来读。等他看完整本书，他被彻底震撼了。其中有句台词让他尤其印象深刻，他几乎能听到脑中有Loki的声音在念这段话。

 

“‘我幻想，’你是这么说的，那不是幻想。我是有意走上了这条最艰难的路。人总是做自己想做的人。”

 

他想起小时候和Loki一同玩耍的时光。有一次，他想让Loki扮成落难少女，等待被他解救，Loki拒绝了他。Thor连哄带闹，最后Loki忍无可忍，朝他扔了块石头。“ _要是我不能做我想做的人，我就不玩了！_ ”Loki是这么喊的。

 

Thor没有按内心的想法把书扔掉，而是把它放在书架上。他不喜欢留着那些让他心里不舒服的东西。他之前差点把《凤凰社》撕成两半。但是他没有扔这本书，因为这是他兄弟与他分享的最后一样东西，这本书有助于理解Loki的想法。这是长久以来Thor最接近理解他兄弟的时刻。

 

“安息吧，兄弟，”Thor低声说道。“愿你好梦。”

 


	19. 心之所在，家之所处

_“Loki无路可走，被带到了一处山洞。他们取了三块扁平的石头，立在洞壁边缘，并在每块石头上钻了一个孔。他们绑来了Loki的儿子Vili和Nari，或者叫Narfi。神将Váli变成狼，让他咬死了他的亲生兄弟Narfi。神用Narfi的肠子将Loki捆在那三块石头上：一块立在他的肩下，第二块立在腰下，第三块立在腿下。随后捆绑他的物品变成了铁。Skadi取来一条毒蛇，将它绑在他上方，让蛇的毒液滴在他的脸上。可是他的妻子Sigyn来到他身边，用盆子接住毒液，但每当盆子接满，她必须走出山洞倾倒毒液，与此同时毒液就会滴在他的脸上。于是他会痛苦挣扎，用力之猛乃至地面震动。你们将其称为‘地震’。他被囚禁此处，直到诸神异变。_

_随后Gangleri说道：关于诸神异变，会发生什么事情？我从未听人说起过这件事。Hárr回答道：有很多与之相关的大事。其一，冬日即将来临，人们称其为‘严冬’：彼时暴雪覆盖四野，冰霜层层，寒风凌冽。地面得不到太阳的丝毫眷顾。世界将迎来三个这样的冬天，其间没有夏日。但在此之前首先会经历另外三个冬天，战火将燃遍各地。彼时，手足兄弟必因贪念而倒戈相向，杀人乱伦，诸罪并行，至亲之人也无法相互饶恕。如同Völuspá所说：_

_手足相争，彼此残杀；_

_亲生骨血，并肩作恶；_

_品德不再，多行淫乱；_

_斧剑挥舞，盾牌碎裂；_

_风啸狼嚎，末日将至。_

_随后会发生几件大事：巨狼将会吞噬太阳，天日无光。随后另一只狼将占领月亮，大肆破坏，天空的星星都会消失。随后这些事件会再次上演：地面摇撼，山岩崩塌，树木被撕出土层，一切镣铐与束缚都将碎裂。随后巨狼Fenris挣脱枷锁，中庭巨蛇暴怒翻滚，海中大浪席卷上岸，巨蛇爬上陆地。”_

_—— 斯诺里·斯图鲁逊 ，《散文埃达》_

 

和Loki做爱后的最初几天，Tony小心翼翼让自己不要慌神。时间在不同世界的运作方式是不一样的。就算Tony过了好几天，在Loki那里可能只经历了几个小时，具体取决于他在什么地方。他确信（非常确信）那天晚上不是一夜情。毕竟他们已经一起经历了那么多事情。Tony以前有过一夜情（与人们的印象不同，在次日早上Tony被人踢下床的次数，与他自己把别人踢下床的次数其实差不多），这回的感觉完全不一样。

 

他花了很多时间，钟情地回忆他们在一起度过的时光，试图找出让他坠入爱河的确切时刻，那些涉水入河的小垫脚石。

 

在他们这场奇怪的求爱的早期，很早的时候，是Loki帮Tony治疗手上的伤而展现出的善意，打开了友谊的大门。Loki的恶作剧没有妨碍他们的关系，那激动人心的生活节奏也是如此。奇怪的是，Loki的危险光环吸引了Tony，他满足了Tony寻求刺激的需求，这一点也许真有点愁人。对于一个需要各种香料调剂生活的人来说，爱上Loki就像爱上了一颗魔鬼辣椒。即使是在做日常小事，诸如吃饭或者玩游戏等等，身边都会潜伏着致命的危险，这样你就很难感到无聊。

 

但Tony知道他是真的爱上Loki了，因为有几次，当时Loki他.......完全封闭了自我，躲在自己的世界里。那些日子漫长且无聊，Loki会盯着墙看，不再把他们传送到其他地方，做一些新鲜有趣的事情。那个时候，Tony会照顾Loki，给他做饭，确保Loki把饭吃掉。他在没有外界施压的情况下，心里不生一丝怨恨，心甘情愿地监视另一个活人的生命迹象。

 

有一次Pepper给他买了一颗仙人掌，Tony全程对它视而不见，虽然这盆植物只撑了一年就死了，他全程对这东西满腹怨恨，心里被内疚和冷漠轮流洗礼。Pepper从来没有给他看她的猫，他对此颇为感激。

 

照顾Loki，并不像躲避导弹，或者尝试在8小时内掌握一项新技能那么刺激有趣。这是一种安静、温柔的刺激，Tony从来不知道自己还会爱上这种感觉。就好像是突然学会了静静地欣赏日出，或者北极光。用这种显而易见的方式在意另一个人，是一种前所未有的危险。

 

过了一个月，Tony开始容许自己感到伤心。

 

随后Hela来了，在那之后，他只能感到......麻木。

 

“Tony，他把一切都留给你了，”她温和地说道。

 

“不想要。不需要，”他说。

 

Hela叹了口气。“至少去看看他给你留下了什么吧。那是我父亲所有的东西了，我想相信除我以外，还会有人愿意重视它们。”

 

Hela的瞳孔闪着绿色的光芒，他想到了Loki，于是他同意回到地狱去看Loki的遗物。

 

他们来到了通常落脚的那块空地，但是Tony什么感觉也没有了。在他早年失去双亲之后，他很擅长屏蔽所有的感觉。他再也不会允许自己再那么痛心难过了。永远不会了。

 

他们默默前行，来到了那所熟悉的房子，里面装着无数回忆，Tony现在下定决心要将它们全部遗忘。

 

他们一起参观了房子，看着这堆空空如也的外壳。他不想要屋里挂着的任何绘画，厨房里也没有什么能吸引他的注意，除了一只蛇形手柄的银水壶。它串联起了太多的回忆，多少夜晚，他安静坐在Loki身边，相互陪伴。于是Tony清空了脑海里的画面。同样地，客厅里的家具也吸引了他，深色木料雕刻的精美物件，衬有金色的内饰。多少夜晚，他们坐在一起，静静地阅读，或者友好地互相大喊大叫。

 

除了Loki的发梳，两间卧室里没有Tony想要的东西。他碰都没有碰它，只是站在一旁默默注视。这发梳由象牙雕刻而成，把手上蹲着一只潜伏的狼。

 

他们走过工作室，Tony终于在这里发现了他不得不带走的东西。那个弧反应堆，躺在工作台上，发出微弱的绿光。他告诉自己，他将它带走的原因只是怕把它留在这里会很危险。当然，这也不假。但他心里有一部分很清楚，如果他不小心的话，以后每天晚上当他无法入睡时，他会满心渴望地凝视那团绿色的光芒。这种事情就交给以后的Tony来担心吧，现在的Tony把反应堆塞进外套口袋里，然后告诉Hela他准备回去了。

 

当Hela问起他是不是只要这一件物品时，Tony说，“不要把这些烧了。我还不想把这些烧掉。也许以后有一天我会，但是现在还是留着吧。”

 

这都是他的东西，于是Hela照他说的做了。Tony现在拥有一屋子Loki的爱的证据，多么奇怪的证据啊。得知付出的爱得到了回应，是一件令人高兴的事情，但得到的方式却这样的空洞，不带任何色彩。

 

Tony大部分时间都待在他自己的房间里。他之前从未经历这样的低落情绪——他的生活完全正常。他每天洗澡，有规律地吃饭，留意仪表，注意室内整洁（他才不自己打扫卫生，这只是说他会放保洁人员进屋干活）。Pepper找他签署文件的时候，他会照做，他参加董事会会议，当出现危机时，他也会和队伍一起去执行任务。他的生活完全正常。

 

但他不再欢笑了，脸上也没有笑容。他不再取笑或者欺负他的朋友。回家之后他什么也不做。他还活着，每天足量时间保持清醒，脑子不再出现各种让他闷头扎进工作室不停实验创作的灵感。事实上，他现在根本不去工作室了，因为那台弧反应堆就躺在那里，在一片黑暗中发出荧荧绿光。就算闭上眼睛，他也能看见。

 

有一天，阿斯加德举行了追悼会。Thor邀请他参加，但他拒绝了。后来，他和Hela去了海边，抛洒Loki的骨灰。

 

“这里真的有一条巨大的，吃世界的蛇吗？”Tony看着水面问道。

 

Hela嗤笑一声。“你问的是Jormungandr吗？”

 

“是啊。”

 

“我的兄弟体型没有那么庞大，而且我想他已经不住在这片水域了。自我的加冕礼之后，我从未再见过他。”她眼睛的绿色调随着光线而变化。在冷色的荧光灯下，它是淬了毒般的亮绿。在温暖的阳光下，它是森林般的鲜绿，闪耀灵动恍如旷野下茁壮生长的生灵。而这里，在海洋的边缘，它变成了一种蓝绿色，让Tony想到了从太空中遥望所见的地球。

 

住在她眼窝里的蜘蛛，他经常管它叫夏洛特[电影《夏洛特的网》的梗]，它爬向一只被海风吹落在网上的蝇虫，迅速包裹住了食物。

 

与死亡伴身的生命。美轮美奂，就像Hela。就像已故的Loki。

 

“他以前是什么样子？”Tony问道，他指的是她兄弟。

 

她沉思片刻后答道。“懒洋洋的。容易受惊，经常为了防身诉诸暴力，不像Fen，他是单纯的喜欢暴力。和Jor相比，Fen与我的父亲更为相似。不过，随着年龄的增长，我逐渐觉得自己可能是错了。现在我意识到，我根本就不了解我的家人。”

 

Tony觉得自己也很明白这种感受，但他没有把话题往自己身上引。

 

Thor和Tony没有谈论这件事，但他们会因为这件事聚在一起喝酒，两人皆是沉默。硬汉气质的沉默中充满了猫咪，猫毛，和挂在绳子上的粉色羽毛。Thor神色忧愁地摇晃着这根绳子，让猫们扑来扑去。他们动作凶猛，毫不留情。

 

最终Thor打破了沉默。“中庭人编纂了关于我的世界过去发生的那些故事，很奇怪。兼具事实与不实，真的很奇怪。你读过关于我兄弟Baldr的故事吗？”

 

“没怎么读，”Tony说道。“我知道Loki应该对他的死负责。冬青树枝，对吗？”

 

Thor笑了。“是槲寄生。何其简单，又何其复杂。很久以前，我的父亲为了维护我们的世界，制定了某种......规则。我们的生命是永恒的，但却循环往复，就像四季更迭。春，夏，秋，冬，交替变迭，永不止息。我们崛起攀升，我们繁荣昌盛，我们式微凋蔽，我们重归尘土。在你们的世界里，循环的枢纽是地球围绕太阳，沿轴旋转。我的世界里，循环的枢纽是Loki。他是我们随之倾斜的轴线，他是我们混乱的源头，是我们变革的开始，我们的死亡与重生。”

 

“Hela好像觉得，除了你们几个人之外，没有人知道这件事，”Tony说道。

 

Thor点了点头。“的确。除了她的父亲，她从未和别人提起这件事。所以她并不知道，循环的主体共有七人。我自己，我的父亲，Loki，Hela，Jormungandr，Fenrir，以及Heimdall。有时，其他人也能回忆起往世的事情，或者发现真相，但是只有我们生来就知道自己曾经生活在这里。我们并不总能重新获得曾经的记忆，但我们知道，只有我们才能保持循环的运行。在世界终结之前，有一些......我们必须做的事情。我们必须都活着，所以我们被赋予了相互控制的力量。我们可以暗中操纵，牵动绳线，将彼此从Hela的国度带回来。”

 

Thor给两人续了酒，Tony等着听他说这些和Baldr有什么关系。

 

“在Hela之前，我的兄弟Baldr曾经是七人之一。他......累了，求我的兄弟Loki帮他寻求更为长久的平静。”Thor抱起他的一只猫，这只橘色的大家伙刚刚坐到Thor的腿上，就开始发出响亮的咕噜声。“杀死Baldr的不是冬青树枝，而是Bor的骨头，磨成长矛的形状。魔法联系在血脉之中。亲缘越是密切，魔法的效力越小。Baldr的身体无法治愈由这样一位近亲的遗骨造成的伤口，所以他死了。但我们都牵动了我们的绳线，除了Loki。”

 

“因为他在帮助Baldr逃脱......”

 

“于是他受到了与罪行毫不相称的惩罚。七人之一灰飞烟灭，这种事时常发生。但在此之前，从未有人故意这么做。我对这条规则的机制一无所知，但Odin费尽心机，确保Loki再也无法使用这条计策。”

 

Thor冷峻地笑了。“可他从未想过要去担心我的变节。我的兄弟来找过我，就在他死前不久，他请求我的帮助。于是我拒绝牵动我的绳线。”

 

Tony颤抖地吸了口气，心中充满了他一直竭力压抑的愤怒与悲伤。“为什么要告诉我这些？”

 

“因为我想让你知道，我说的Loki自由了，是什么意思。你不必为他哀悼。我也不曾为他哀悼。”

 

Tony没有喝醉，他意识到自己再也不想喝醉了，于是他离开了。

 

当他回到大厦，他发现自己下意识地走到了工作室。这是他把Loki的弧反应堆放在那里之后，第一次回去。玻璃门还没有打开，他就看到它躺在工作台上，发出荧荧绿光。尽管眼前的光晕完全恒定，Tony却想象着这团光在缓慢地搏动。光源随着Loki乐曲般的心跳频率而搏动。

 

还没有细想，Tony就已经把它拿在了手里。他希望那个洞还在他的胸膛上，这样他就可以把Loki的反应堆放在他的心脏旁边。

 

他允许自己，简短地，回忆起Loki。

 

试图伸出援手，却每次都遭到惩罚的Loki。眼神危险，双手温柔的Loki。与他战斗，却又爱上他的Loki。注定陨落，却总能再次崛起的Loki。Loki，创造与毁灭。

 

Loki。

 

一滴泪水从Tony乌黑的睫毛上滴下来，啪的一声落在发着绿光的反应堆上，又发出一声嘶响。紧接着冒出一股烟雾，一道霹雳，Tony被强劲的魔法冲击波掀倒在地，身后的玻璃门也被震得粉碎，只剩满地晶莹的碎渣。

 

他昏了过去。

 


	20. 死者葬礼

 

“西比尔吊于笼中。孩童问之：‘西比尔，何为汝之所欲耳？’西比尔曰：‘吾欲死矣。’凡此种种皆乃吾于古米亲眼所见也。”

——盖厄斯·佩特罗尼乌斯《爱情神话》（许景城译本）

[该诗文也是英国诗人托马斯·艾略特所著长诗《荒原》的题记，本文采用许景城译本]

 

 

Faolan Whelan目前在西弗吉尼亚州的一个偏远小城做机械师。他的工作主要是修车，但时不时别人也会带来一些其他的东西，看他能不能修好。通常，都是些小物件，就像电脑或者烤面包机，有时候也会是大家伙。比如沉重的农用机械。他基本上都能修好，他很聪明，双手也灵巧。别人都说，他就像是有魔法。他向他们保证，这都是熟能生巧，直觉行事。他说的没错。

[Faolan，爱尔兰与盖尔语词源人名，意思是‘狼’； Whelan，爱尔兰语词源姓氏，意思是‘小狼’]

 

他身材高大，举止安静，但笑声却响亮有力，无论男女，都会钦慕他。无论走到哪里，他英俊的容貌和为人的魅力都会立刻受到人们的喜爱，但人们都说，他们喜欢他的原因是他风趣又机敏。没有人会不喜欢Faolan，因为他在每一个地方都不会待上太久，没有人能发现他精心构建的外表下隐藏的东西。

 

他们叫他孤狼，他会温和地微笑。

 

今天，他在为一位邻居修理一辆尼桑轿车。这位邻居是一名退休教师，裤子几乎系到胸口那么高。Faolan对此的想法是，男性裤腰的位置是他们生命力的指标。年轻健康的男子喜欢把裤子挂得很低，但是随着年龄的增长，裤腰会越提越高，直到他们去世。Faolan推测，等到那时，他们的裤子就能盖过头顶了，系上皮带直接收口，便于处理尸体。那位老师想让他额外修理一下空调，打算另外付给他500美元作为报酬。钱不是很多，不过Faolan不介意。给邻居帮忙有助于帮他建立“为人正直”的人设，并确保没有太多的人关注他。

 

他的另一位邻居是个年轻的单身母亲，她想找个人过稳定的生活。每当她的孩子去前夫家度周末，她都会邀请他吃饭。他能闻到她欲求不满的气息，但对他来说，她还只是个孩子。他一向拒绝她的晚餐邀请，但他会收下她给的剩饭。她做的烘肉卷很难吃，但桃子酥皮馅饼好吃极了。

 

（等夜幕降临，他会去捕杀隐形的怪物，它们躲藏在教会牧师、老师、医生和孩子家长的面具下。那些人面兽心的吃人怪物。利刃在手，猎个痛快。）

 

他没有真正的爱好。有时候他会读书，有时候他会把颜料丢在画布上，假装自己在创作些什么。其实他只是喜欢把东西弄得一团糟。其实这比他小时候做的事情有建设性多了。

 

（用刀是为了更帅。他不需要，他有牙齿。）

 

他从不去教堂祈祷。

 

（不过，有时候人们会向他祈祷。这感觉有点痒，像荨麻疹。）

 

他睡眠不好。

 

（因为噩梦还是因为梦里的预示？他也不知道。或许两者都有。）

 

刚刚把邻居的车修好，他就感觉到空气起了变化。本来车库里只有他一个人，瞬间他的祖父就站到了他的面前。他不喜欢他的祖父。他的祖父是另一只隐形的怪物，但Faolan还吃不了他。他还没有饿到把他当饭吃的程度。

 

“谁死了？”他不安地问道。这是Odin来这里的唯一原因。

 

“你父亲，”Odin说道。

 

Faolan发出一声悠长，悲怆的哀嚎。他凶猛，强大，敏捷的父亲。教他如何捕猎的父亲。他的眼泪倾泻而出。Odin拿出一只小金杯放在他脸颊上，收集了泪水，然后就走了。

 

他的父亲曾经死亡，往后也将再次死亡。他的父亲曾经降生，往后也将再次降生。恍如潮起潮落，循环往复。大海不会卷来两次同样的浪潮，对吧。他为每一次的浪潮哀悼。

 

Faolan修好了空调，然后离开了小镇。他的行李只有身上的衣物，和颈上黄金链条串起的长牙。

 

*

 

Ahote Chua在新墨西哥州的野外，靠近圣达非的地方研究响尾蛇种群。

[Ahote，美国本土人名，意思是‘不安分的人’；Chua，美国本土姓氏，意思是‘蛇’]

 

他一个人到野外去工作，可能待上几个月都看不到另一张人脸。他更喜欢这种生活方式——他不喜欢和其他人在一起，尽管他总是彬彬有礼。不过，与人相处的时候他的姿势总是紧绷的，别人看了会不舒服，别人的紧张又会让他更紧张。一来二去，形成了尴尬的正反馈循环。

 

他更喜欢蛇。蛇没有面部表情，每个个体都有非常清晰的生活界限。他观察它们，它们也观察他，他们之间的互动就进行到这个程度为止。

 

夜晚很冷，他对温度的变化很敏感，于是他生了一堆火，缩成一团，闭着眼睛接收热量。他的晚餐是一只兔子，他亲手捉住的。他把猎物整个吞了，这是另一个他喜欢独自一人生活在广袤荒野的原因。他不必隐藏自己，也不必假装喜欢吃冰激凌和蔬菜。在这里，他可以不受打扰地捕猎和吞食。火焰的热度有助于他消化食物。

 

Ahote是个英俊的男子。他皮肤颜色很深，头发乌黑，又长又有光泽，现在扎成一个丸子，以免贴在脖子上碍事。他身材高大，颧骨高高的，眼睛呈杏仁状。他似乎从不眨眼，这是人们对他敬而远之的另一个原因。唯一一个能和他长时间相处，而且不会让他浑身不舒服的人，是他的父亲。

 

他的父亲从来没有触碰过他，也没有直视过他，Ahote对此颇为感激。其他人都不明白，他们都以为他的父亲不喜欢他，但事实上，这是他所感受到的最大的关爱。他和父亲从来都不需要语言来传递信息，他的父亲只需用眼角余光观察Ahote的肢体语言，就能明白他的意思。Ahote离开家之后，真的是如释重负。他的父亲从来没有试图寻找他，这也令他轻松了不少。Ahote总是喜欢隐藏自己的踪迹，他的父亲尊重他的想法。其他人不懂得尊重他独处的习惯，但Ahote明确表示，他不希望有人接近他。最终他们都照做了。

 

他察觉到空气的变化，于是将魔法缠绕在身上，做好防守的准备。当空气稳定下来，他闻到了祖父熟悉的气味，混杂着臭氧和干涸的血液。Ahote的瞳孔扩大了，他能感觉到口腔开始分泌唾液，他的身体在为进食做准备。

 

“不要再靠近了，Odin。我最近吃的主要是兔子，所以我有点饿，”他说道。Ahote说话咬字不是很清楚，他念‘s’的时候吐字不够快，也不够清晰。

 

Odin带来了一只乌鸦，Ahote觉得很可笑。他已经不是那个弱小的男孩了，不再害怕Huginn 和Muninn巨大的黑色翅膀以及哒哒作响的鸟嘴。Odin太过自信了。“来攻击我啊，孩子。我很高兴有机会杀死中庭巨蛇。”

 

“我，巨蛇？”Ahote露出了毫无善意的微笑。“你想要什么，尸体祖父？”

 

“你的父亲已死，”Odin说道。Ahote鄙视传信之人，但他欣赏这条信息的简洁。

 

Ahote很难调动感情，但他履行了他的职责，为父亲流下了一滴眼泪。爱着他，他也尽最大能力爱着的父亲。他允许Odin走近，用一只金色的高脚杯把泪水收集起来。

 

Odin拿着杯子离开了，带着那只笨重的大鸟。

 

那天晚上Ahote蜕了皮。次日清晨，他变成了一个名叫Ophiuchus Marinos的男子，橄榄色皮肤，头发乌黑。他离开了新墨西哥州，不再研究那些响尾蛇，他的行李只有身上的衣物和颈上链子挂的一块金鳞片。

[Ophiuchus，蛇夫座；Marinos，拉丁词源名字，意思是‘源于大海’]

 

*

Hela住在一件小木屋里，和她父亲那间一样。她毕竟是一位君主，于是Odin在门口等待邀请，以示敬意。

 

“孙女，”他尽可能热情地说道。Hela知道，在Loki的那么多孩子里，最受欢迎的就是她了。可这未必是件好事。

 

“祖父，”她的回答带着斟酌过的温和。“你想进来喝杯茶吗？”

 

“好的，”他说道，她有些惊讶。她知道他此行的目的。她没有预料到他会在这里做并无必要的停留。

 

聚集在她房内的阴影沉积延伸，端茶上桌，随后撤了回去，隐藏在墙壁拐角和家具低下。她和Odin面对面坐下，她倒上两杯茶。桌子上有一碟贝壳蛋糕，Odin拿起一块，饶有兴趣地咬了一口。

 

“你和你父亲都对中庭人很感兴趣，”他说道。“我承认，他们的糕点不错。外形精致，口感令人满意。”

 

“我的伯父对他们也很感兴趣，”Hela说道。她很喜欢Odin眼角下意识的抽搐，流露出他的恼怒。Jane的事情非常耐人寻味，而现在Thor也不会接任王位。Hela在她的国度里观察着这一切，被这戏剧性的发展逗乐了。简直是《阿斯加德家庭主妇真人秀》，她想。

 

“你自己也找了一个人类作为情人，不是吗？”Odin问道。Hela并不担心他打算做什么，但他已经注意到Pepper了，这让Hela很警觉。

 

“你会对我感兴趣，我很惊讶，”她说道。

 

Odin笑了，但他的神情并不真挚。“近来，我的家人似乎什么都不想告诉我。我不得不主动搜集他们的信息，以便对近况心中有数。”

 

如果Hela还关心她的祖父，她可能会说些什么，提供建议或安慰。但她对她的祖父并无感情，于是她不动声色，继续喝茶。

 

他叹了口气。“我不明白为什么。我不知道我做了什么。”

 

Hela把杯子放回茶托。她发现自己胸中有一团愤怒的火花，那是一场曾经的大火留下的余烬，她几乎都已经把它扑灭了。如果不去在意，就不会生气，于是Hela尽量不去在意她的祖父。

 

“或许你应该问问Huginn和Muninn，”她冷冷地说。“我已经备好了你要的东西。稍等片刻，我帮你去取。”她说道。她之前把眼泪装在一个小玻璃瓶里。她拒绝在祖父面前落泪。

 

她把瓶子递给他，他就走了。

 

*

 

Heimdall对Loki没有感情，但他心中也有很多悲伤。他能看见一切，记住一切，这意味这即使他对Loki没有感情，他也比意料之中更为理解Loki。当Odin来找他时，他已经在流泪了。

 

Odin为Loki哭泣，他猛烈抽泣以至于喉咙酸痛。他放声大叫，捶胸顿足，撕扯头发。是他选择了这些。是他选择了这一切。每次选择都让他在痛苦中越陷越深，他不知该如何阻止自己的陷落。


	21. 我没有失去我的灵魂，我只是把它放错了地方

_四月，一个最残忍的月份，_

_让丁香从死了的土地里滋生开来，_

_糅杂着回忆和欲望，_

_用春雨撩动着阴暗处呆滞的根。_

_——T.S. 艾略特，《荒原》_

 

Odin通过彩虹桥来到地狱，在森林中缓慢地行走，没有人护送，也没有人宣告他的来临。如果你在这一刻看见他，可能根本猜不到他是一名国王。你可能认为他只是一位老人，背负着所有老人都背负着的烦恼。你不知道他夺取过多少人的生命，也不知道他拯救过多少生命——数量不相上下。你不会知道他将毕生时光耗费在研习魔法上，你也不会知道他为了达到那个目标，心甘情愿地牺牲了他的生命与理智。你有太多无法得知的事情了，但Odin总能知道一切。Odin会尽可能地知悉一切。秘密是他力量的源泉，也是他陨落的开始。

 

趁Odin在黑暗的树林里沉默前行，花些时间看看地狱的景象吧。

 

地狱就像阿斯加德，像一个巨大的扁平圆盘。不同之处是，这个圆盘无边无际。它被一片阴森黑暗，枝叶扭曲的森林所覆盖。森林里有许多的生物。乍一看来，这片土地死气沉沉，但仔细一看，就会发现它其实暗藏生机。比阿斯加德还要生机勃勃。

 

这里生活着血狼，他们是一种举止优雅，身形巨大的猛兽，由雾气和猖獗组成。他们陶醉于暴力，每当夜色晴朗，时常对月高歌。还有银枭，这是一种聪明的猛禽，以暗影为食，如利刃般在空中穿梭。余烬甲虫，熄灭的火蜕变成的幽灵，在森林中漫无目的地飞来飞去。虚空之鹿，他们的鹿角生得苍白，时常悄无声息地跟踪在人身后，只有用眼角的余光才能看见他们的身影。鸣蛙，它们会偷走你所爱之人的声音，反复吟唱，折磨你的心。

 

还有影子幽灵，它们生活在根茎之中，通过移动树木来迷惑路人。它们对Hela忠诚无比。

 

当然，除此之外还有很多生灵，但我们现在看不见它们。

 

Odin原本打算让Hela做一名傀儡君主，但后来他得到了教训。他允许Hela在她父亲膝下学习权术，真是失算。Odin意识到这把刀必将伴着放肆的嬉笑与眨眼刺进他的后背，他必将不惜一切代价改变这一结局的到来。但现在还不是担心的时候，他还没那么衰弱。他知道自己足够安全，可以向繁星之野进发。

 

地狱拥有许多叹为观止，地势险要的奇观，任何一处景观都足以让Odin下定决心征服这个国度。无尽之河，上无起源下无尽头。奥罗斯迷宫[Oros，石器时代中期的一块冰川土地，位于中欧北部]，遍布蜿蜒的洞穴，这里曾经是一条可怕的巨蛇的家。迷宫里藏着许多珍宝，包括这巨蛇的尸体。在无尽森林的某处，坐落着起源之环。但Odin来这里是为了参观地狱最重要的奇迹，被称为繁星之野。

 

当阿斯加德人死亡的时候，他们的灵魂不会像凡人灵魂那样，消失在宇宙的伟大系统中，被回收、循环和再次分配。Odin确保他子民的灵魂可以永恒不朽，无论他们是否想要重生。他们的灵魂与肉体分别之后，就聚集在这里，化为小小的发光球体，镶嵌在旷野肥沃的土地上。当诸神黄昏再次降临，这片旷野将会如同烈日般光芒闪耀。当Odin的灵魂也来到这里，Hela会用她最后的力气，为阿斯加德流下泪水，此后他们都将获得重生。这是Odin的本愿，希望阿斯加德繁荣不止，希望它的子民生生不息，命运女神也同意满足他的愿望。而现在，他不知道这是不是命运的惩罚。

 

现在，他再也无法停下脚步。倘若循环被打破，倘若他的子民死亡，这一切就好像是他一手造成的，他的尊严无法容忍这种结局。他一直维护着循环的运行，默默等待。

 

他独自来到旷野的边缘，眺望着广阔的土地。从他站立的位置来看，眼前所见仿佛一片海洋。灵魂之光星罗棋布，他子民的灵魂，在黑暗中闪烁起舞。此刻，此地，蛰伏着暗藏危险的平静。Odin伫立于此，他平日里对胜利和尊严的执念显得无比渺小。Odin伫立于此，妄想能够阻止车轮的转动（他做不到，但他梦寐以求有这般能力）。

 

呼吸之间，时间流逝。吸气，他孤身一人，呼气，Fen站在了他的身边。呼吸之间，瞬息万变，吸气，只有他们两人，呼气，Jor也到场。呼吸之间，吸气，他们三人面向旷野，呼气，Hela来到他们面前，身着黑色天鹅绒长袍。

 

Odin没有预料到他们的出现。在诸神黄昏之前，很少需要将什么人复活。Loki之子也从未参加过这种特殊的仪式。Odin惶恐片刻，但他太老了，无比固执，不愿被吓到。

 

“欢迎，”Hela说道，Odin知道她其实是在向她的兄弟们打招呼。Fen走上前去，在她脸颊上咬了一大口，她毫不躲闪，笑得很开心。Jor没有去拥抱她，但与她进行了眼神交流，这对他来说已经足够了。此刻，Odin的心中满是渴望，时光仿佛回溯到了和睦友好的往昔。就好像是一场晕眩。他眨了眨眼，眼前的他们突然间变成了孩子。然而，他们转身看着Odin，每个人都那么像Loki，Odin一时间不知如何呼吸。

 

Thor是他的血脉之子，而Loki是他的心智之子。Odin意识到，这就是为什么他们将永远不共戴天。他太恨自己，所以无法对Loki心怀丝毫爱意。

 

他再次眨眼，他们顷刻间又变为成人的形态，成熟而疏远。他强打精神。

 

“来吧，”他粗声说道，转身领着一行人沿着蜿蜒曲折的小路穿过旷野。

 

无论时间如何推移，灵魂总会在相同的地方栖息，就像水滴总会汇聚在岩石的沟槽里。Loki的灵魂安息在旷野正中心，一片浅洼地中露出地面的石头上。Odin认为这个象征无比恰当——Loki就像一丛杂草，总是生长在最贫瘠的土地上。

 

他们默默前行，虽然他们之前从未和其他人一起来过这里，但每人仿佛都受到了某种无声信号的指引，停下脚步，向Frigga致以敬意。她的灵魂在这片旷野上唯一的山巅闪闪发光，那里可以俯瞰到这片土地的每一个角落。那是离星星最近的地方。他们的终点不在那里。他们转过身，低头继续前行。

 

这些小辈以前从未目睹这个仪式。Odin不确定他是否想要与他们分享这一刻。但他不会让他们离开，因为他们无论如何都不会听他的指挥。他忍住不适感爬上了岩石。小辈们留在下面，看着他攀爬，三人之间弥漫着安静且可怕的氛围，如同美丽的刀锋。Odin若有所思地想道，Loki的造物一贯如此，美丽而致命。

 

他专注于攀登的动作，不由自主地感受到年迈肌肉拉扯伸展的不适，他的呼吸也开始变得急促。尽管动作有些艰难，他还是很快就站到了岩石上面。他从口袋连接的次元中取出装有泪水的杯子，放慢呼吸。他开始召唤这个儿子。

 

“Loki，我心智的儿子，诡计的造主，混乱的起源。我从岩石上召唤你。归来，归来，再次加入我们的舞蹈，直到诸神黄昏。我命令你咬紧我们的足踵，驱使我们前行，牵引我们陨落，让我们走向重生。现身吧，摇撼大地的Loki，御风行走的Loki，我们的黑暗，我们的耻辱，我们的救赎。归来，归来，归来！”

 

Odin笑了，他的神情可怕而疯狂。Thor拒绝履行他的职责，仿佛这就能阻止潮水的涨落，仿佛这就能阻止Odin的意志。Thor被逐出了起源之环，由Frigg替代，而Frigg泪流成河。没有什么能阻止此刻。Odin将泪水浇在地上，看着它们汇聚成一条细细的溪流，高脚杯没有空，还在不停淌出涓涓细泪，江流般的泪水覆盖了死寂的岩石。最后一滴液体在杯沿上流转，折射了月亮的光芒，随后滴落在地。

 

呼吸之间，此刻，Odin独自一人站在岩石上，彼刻，Odin......还是独自一人。呼气，吸气。呼气，吸气。

 

Fen仰头向天，高声嚎叫，打破了寂静。Odin心里一惊，但他没有表现出来。嚎叫声回荡在夜色中，等四周重归寂静，Fen和Jor都消失不见了。

 

Odin心中的怒火就像暗流涌动的深水面。他低头看着Hela，她得意地笑了。

 

“我的父亲不在这里。”

 

Odin还没有意识到自己在做什么，Gungnir就已经拿在手中。他将脚下岩石劈为两半。岩石碎裂，他也掉了下来，但还没有落地，彩虹桥就接住了他。

 

彩虹桥将他送到Heimdall面前，Odin立刻大步向前，“立刻找到Loki的灵魂。这还没有结束。”他厉声道。

 

Heimdall凝视着宇宙，在树木茂盛的森林中，寻找某棵树上的一片叶子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 召唤词的一段废稿，码完觉得这个混搭风越看越尬，于是改了。原稿放在这博大家一乐。
> 
> Loki，吾心智之子，诡计之匠，混乱之源，吾唤汝前来。起焉，返焉，重归无尽轮舞，直至诸神黄昏。吾令汝咬啮吾踵，逐吾前行，曳吾衰落，而吾重生。现身，撼地者Loki，风行者Loki。吾之黑暗，吾之耻辱，吾之救赎。起焉，返焉，归焉!


	22. 你舔了就归你了？

_抓着的是什么样的根，是怎样的树枝_

_从这堆乱石废砾中长出来？人子啊，_

_真是难以言状，也难以猜着，因为所知道的_

_只不过是一堆支离破碎的形象，风吹日晒，_

_枯树毫无凉意，蟋蟀并无慰藉，_

_干裂的石头亦无流水声。仅仅只有_

_红岩下一片阴影，_

_（进来吧，赶紧来到这红岩下的阴影吧。）_

_我要跟你说件事儿，既不同于_

_早晨，你的影子托在你后面走，_

_也不同于黄昏，你的影子起来恭迎你，_

_我要跟你说的是：一撮尘土，惶恐不安之所也。_

_——T.S. 艾略特，《荒原》_

 

 

Tony的头脑昏昏沉沉的，逐渐醒了过来。他的感官逐个上线恢复功能，运作一小会，突然消失下线，然后再回来，就像霓虹灯一样反复闪烁。先进入他意识的，是尖利鸣响的警铃，有熟悉的声音在平稳但紧张地说话。然后各种各样的感觉奔涌而来——到处都疼，手掌疼，膝盖疼，头也疼；后背上压了个又重又热的东西；脑门上有种模糊的湿润感。随后他的嗅觉也恢复了，他闻到了鲜血和一些熟悉得令人心痛的东西。

 

他呻吟了一声，后背上压的东西开始动弹。脑门上模糊的湿润感逐渐清晰，感觉像是一条丝滑温暖的舌头。他发现有什么东西持续地舔着他的前额，似乎是在抚慰他。

 

意识一阵闪烁，Tony听到不远处传来Steve的声音。Tony现在能听懂他说的是什么意思了。

 

“Loki，我们得把他送到医疗区。他受伤了，我们需要给他检查一下。我们不会伤害他的。拜托了。”Steve对着Tony左边的某个地方说道。

 

Tony的右耳旁传来一声没有言语的咆哮，然后......Loki？（ _不可能，不可能，哦神啊求一定是真的_ ）把他自己严严实实贴在Tony身上，保护欲满满地把Tony整个身体都盖了起来。

 

Tony尝试动弹几下，他扭了扭手，稍微挪动一下脑袋。他不敢睁眼，怕脑震荡会引起偏头痛。有红色的光线穿过他薄薄的眼睑，他意识到不远处有灯光在闪烁。他没有睁眼看东西，而是张嘴说话。

 

“Friday，日啊，把警报关上。”

 

没有耀眼的灯光，他可以稍微睁开眼睛。首先映入眼帘的是Loki苍白修长的脖子。Loki又开始舔他的脑门，Tony看着他雪白的皮肤下的筋腱和肌肉在微微移动。

 

没有刺耳的警笛声，他可以听到Loki急促而惊慌的呼吸声，像是猛兽的喘息。

 

“Loki？”Tony唤道，现实一时间有些难以接受，他的声音开始变得哽咽。“Loki？”

 

Loki没有回应，而是又开始舔Tony的额头。“停下来，我的天，不要舔我了，和我说话啊，”Tony说着伸手把Loki推开。

 

Loki立刻咬住了他的手，力气很大，能留下淤青，但皮肤没有破。可还是很疼，Tony倒吸一口凉气。“停下！搞毛？”

 

Tony想坐起来，但根本推不动Loki。Loki不愿意张嘴放开他的手。

 

“Steve？”Tony问道，他开始害怕了。“到底怎么回事？”

 

“实验室发生了爆炸。我们下来的时候，Loki正在试图叫醒你。我走过来之后他攻击了我。我觉得他打断了我的肋骨。那是半个小时之前的事情了，我们根本弄不走他。我们给Thor打过电话，但他一直不接。”

 

Tony看不见Steve。他试图移动脑袋，但Loki抓住了他的头，按在地上不让动。他松开了Tony的手，坚持不懈地舔他的脑门。

 

“我觉得自己就像根磨牙棒，”Tony嘟囔道，他试图用幽默来避免自己过于关注此刻荒诞的人生。“Loki，从我身上下来，”Tony说着，试图站起来。结果他只是蹭到了地板上的玻璃渣，于是他立刻停下了。“我们需要Thor。只有Thor才有力气对付Loki。求把Thor弄过来，”Tony说道。后背上压得太重了，他几乎呼吸困难，他的恐慌症开始冒头。Loki还活着，他真的非常非常高兴，但他必须站起来。他现在必须站起来。他需要站起来，他需要站起来，他需要，他需要，他需要——

 

“Tony，冷静，不会有事的。Tony，呼吸，Tony，”Steve想要指导他克服恐慌症，但根本没用啊。Loki烦躁地呜咽着，贴得离Tony越来越近。Tony再次昏了过去，耳边是Loki的嚎叫声。

 

空无一物。

 

随后，他眼前的漆黑出现了红色的斑点。

 

他恢复了意识。右侧有哔哔的声音......是脉搏血氧计。他躺在医疗床上。有人握着他的左手。那只手又大又粗糙，肌肉分明。屋子里有臭氧和猫的味道。是Thor。

 

Tony慢慢睁开眼睛，直直看去，尽量不挪动脑袋。Thor蜷缩在Tony床边的椅子上。睡着了。Tony还没来得及叫醒Thor询问Loki的事情，他的意识就又消失了。

 

他做了一个梦。梦里有人在嚎叫。

 

Tony醒了过来，应该是因为脉搏加快了，旁边的机器在朝他尖叫。“日，”他喘息道。

 

屋子里只有他一个人，但很快Steve和Thor走了进来，脸上带着几乎一样的担忧和宽慰。

 

“Tony，”Steve说道。他俯下身，抓住Tony的肩膀，关切地捏了一下。

 

“Loki在哪？”Tony问道，试图坐起来。Thor轻轻把他推了回去。

 

“Loki现在被关在Hulk的密封舱里。刚才他......不愿意和你分开，不让医生检查你的伤情，”Thor说道。

 

Tony看着Thor。“他出什么事了？他真的很不对劲，对不对？”

 

Thor点点头，看上去很伤心。“Tony，我以前从未见过他这样。他无法说话，什么都听不懂。他甚至无法使用魔法。”

 

“我要去见他，”Tony立刻说道，挣扎着想要坐起来。

 

“Tony，你的肋骨有瘀伤，脑震荡还没恢复，”Steve皱着眉对他说道。Tony什么也没说，直勾勾盯回去，直到Steve叹了口气，帮助Tony解开了各种各样的电线。“不是什么好主意，”Steve又开始尝试说服，但他自己都没信心。

 

Hulk游乐园离病房不远，但由于Steve之前警告过的肋骨受伤，这段行程很痛苦。Tony一声没吭，他不想Steve把他架起来拖回床上。Steve肯定能干出这种事。他以前就干过。

 

“Tony，做好准备，”Steve温和地说道。“他已经不是我们以前认识的Loki了。”

 

“他可是Loki啊，”Tony说道。“他从来都不是任何人认识的Loki。”

 

Tony还没有看到Loki就先听到了他的声音。这嚎叫绝非人声，尖厉刺耳，满是愤怒与痛苦，和他梦里听到的声音一模一样。Tony竭尽全力加快速度，拼命想赶过去看到他。

 

他们走进门，Tony又见到了Loki。

 

Loki什么也没穿。角落里有几块碎布，说明有人试图给他套点衣服，结果被坚决拒绝了。他的头发很长，比Tony印象中要长多了。它缠结在一起，没有光泽。Loki的脸和手臂布满了划痕。

 

“这都是怎么回事？”Tony问道，尽管他知道这些伤都是他自己划到的。

 

Tony刚刚开口，Loki就不再嚎叫了，低头盯着Tony。他脸上的表情啊......

 

“Tony，我觉得这是个坏主意，”Steve说着，打算把Tony从玻璃旁边拉开。Loki注视着Steve的手，脸上掠过一丝暴怒，随后露出了那种预示着有人即将血流满地的笑容。

 

Tony意识到了将要发生什么，分秒之间，Loki就行动了起来。时间刚好足够Tony把Steve推开，他一把猛推在Steve胸口，两人拉开距离。Loki顷刻间离开了牢笼，一把抓住Tony，搂在怀里，后退几步，把他拖向外面的走廊。

 

“Loki，”Tony警告道，但Loki没有理他，把他直接拎了起来，往肩上一扛。“Loki！”Tony又疼又恼地大喊起来。“放我下来！”

 

Loki穿过大厦，一路向上撤去，来到屋顶。然后他轻轻放下Tony，环顾四周，手一直紧紧扣在Tony的脖子上。

 

“Loki，”Tony继续尝试和他沟通，但Loki还是不听。他仰起脸对着太阳，尽情地呼吸，脸上洋溢着毫不掩饰的喜悦。这副景象太美丽了，Tony屏住呼吸，尽力记住这一刻。活生生的Loki，沐浴在阳光下。

 

“Loki，”Tony又说了一遍，用力捏了捏Loki的胳膊，想引起他的注意。这次终于奏效了，Loki低下头看着Tony，眼神中有伤感和困惑。“我想和你说说话，”Tony温和地解释道，希望Loki能听懂。“当我叫你的名字，我需要你看着我，仅此而已。好吗？”Tony微笑着，点了点头以示鼓励。

 

Loki也笑了，眼角挤出皱纹。他弯下腰，在Tony脸颊上咬了一口。这下并不疼，但是Tony吓了一跳，他推开Loki的胸口后退了几步。Loki看起来非常受伤。

 

“对不起，”Tony迅速说道，他意识到自己犯了个错误。他踮起脚尖，模仿Loki的动作在他脸颊上咬了一口，希望能挽回伤害。Loki看起来高兴多了，于是Tony记住了这一点。

 

 _这也太特么的诡异了_ ，Tony想道。

 

“你能听懂我的话吗？听懂一点点？”Tony问道，温柔地抚摸Loki的脸颊。Loki歪着脑袋，倚靠在他手上，闭着眼睛，胸膛里发出低沉的呼噜声。真的是呼噜声。Tony既兴奋又害怕。“宝贝，你吓死我了。我不知道怎么帮你，”Tony低声道。“求求你和我说点什么吧。”

 

他们身后的门开了，Thor也来到了屋顶。Loki低声嘶吼，把Tony推到身后以示保护。

 

“Loki，”Tony说道，Loki听话地看着他。 _所以说他还是能听懂一些的_ ，Tony想。“没关系的。让我走吧，拜托了。”Tony从Loki身后走出来，没有理会他不悦的低吼。“我是真的摸不着头脑了，”他对Thor说道。

 

“我叫了Hela，”Thor说道。“我希望她能知道现在是怎么回事。与此同时，我想你需要回到康复室。Loki现在......冷静一些了，所以如果你愿意，他可以和你待在一起。”

 

“我觉得我们想拦都拦不住，”Tony说道。“他现在又会用魔法了。Hulk的笼子再也关不住他了。”

 

“的确，”Thor说道。

 

“来吧，宝贝，”Tony说着，伸手抓住Loki的手。“说不定你可以让我给你的伤口消毒？”

 

Loki没有回应，但他跟着Tony离开了，只是在从Thor身边经过的时候朝他吼了几声。

 

他们回到房间后，Tony要了一些医疗用品，包扎Loki的伤口。划痕都很浅，但是发炎了。Tony动作很轻，Loki似乎很乐意被他来回摆弄，Tony让他往哪转他就往哪转。Tony把全部注意力都集中在他身上，而他发出了呼噜声。“你就像一只大猫，对不对？”Tony深情地说道。

 

 _不要享受他现在的样子_ ，Tony想道。 _Loki有点不对劲，_ _你不能这样_ _。这样不对。你这么享受，是你的不对。他现在很_ _弱势_ _，你却在占他便宜。_

 

但是Loki昨天还是死的，今天却不知怎么的活了过来。每当Tony看向Loki，他的心脏就会不由自主地砰砰直跳。Loki就坐在床上，在他身边，看上去心满意足，只是有一点点疯。

 

“你回来了，我真高兴，”Tony说道，倾身过去咬了一下Loki的脸颊。Loki又在愉悦地低吟。

 

Tony处理完了Loki身上的伤，躺回床上，肋骨又开始疼。Loki和他一起躺在这张窄床上，蜷缩在他旁边的被子里，紧紧贴在他身上。

 

Loki身上有血腥味，刺鼻的汗味，还有一种很重的不太好闻的动物气味，Tony觉得像是动物园。不管怎样，Tony把鼻子压进Loki的头发里，深深吸了一口气。

 

“我再也不会让你离开我的视线了，”Tony低声说道，伸出双臂搂住Loki的肩膀。

 

他听着Loki轻柔的呼吸声，睡着了。


	23. 不

_“我今晚心情郁闷。是的，很郁闷。陪陪我吧。_

_跟我聊聊天。怎么沉默不语？说啊。_

_你在思考啥？想啥呢？ 到底什么呀？_

_我从不知你在想啥。想想。”_

_我想我们如今栖息于老鼠窝中，_

_死人的骸骨在此丢了精光。_

_“听到什么声音了吗？”_

_是门缝下风吹的。_

_“那又是什么声响？风在干什么？”_

_没什么，什么都没有。_

_“你真地 一无所知？一无所见？_

_一无所记？”_

_我记得_

_那些明珠曾是他的眼睛。_

_“你活着，还死着？难道你脑海里一片空白吗？”_

_——T.S. 艾略特，《荒原》_

Tony被耳畔低沉的咆哮声惊醒。Loki还躺在他臂弯里，身躯紧崩，Tony迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛环顾四周，寻找屋内的入侵者。

 

床脚站着两个他不认识的男子，他们盯着他和Loki，满脸捉摸不透的表情。他们两个都很高，相貌英俊。站在右边的那个皮肤苍白，有一头很长的黑发，虽然他的衣服整洁，仪表得体，但他整个人看上去还是很粗犷。仿佛带着源于蛮荒的野性，无法驯服。站在左边的人皮肤被太阳晒得黝黑，呈健美的古铜色。他的身形有种紧张的感觉，好像盘旋积蓄着力量。

 

“Friday？”Tony警惕地问道。

 

“什么事，Sir？”

 

两个人抬头环顾房间，被那个没有实体的声音吓了一跳。

 

“你能看到我看到的吗？”他好奇地问道，也有点吃惊。

 

“什么意思，Sir？”

 

“我床脚的两个人？”他解释道。

 

“Sir，那里没有人。需要我给您叫医生吗？”

 

“不用，别管了。”Tony说道。如果这些人来意不善的话，Loki会保护他的。“孩子们，这招漂亮，不被我的AI发现。你们得告诉我这是怎么做到的。还有，你们到底是什么人？”

 

右边的男子面露微笑，这幅神情太像Loki，Tony被惊到了。“不足挂齿。以特定的频率振动就可以。比起躲藏Heimdall，这就是雕虫小技。我相信我的父亲可以告诉你。”他朝Loki点点头。

 

“啊，你们一定是Fenrir和Yor什么什么的，”Tony恍然大悟。“Loki，他们是你的儿子。你认出他们了吗？”

 

受伤的肋骨还是很疼，Tony皱着眉头坐起来了一点，温和地指着那两个人，满怀希望地看着Loki。Loki一脸茫然地注视着Tony，但他在Tony说到他的名字的时候停止了咆哮。他没有搭理Tony，而是带着一脸微笑用脑袋去拱Tony的脖子，根本没有去看他的两个儿子。

 

左边的男子好像很感兴趣，他身体微微前倾，歪着脑袋。“他已经很久没有情人了。你一定非常有意思。”他说话口齿不是很清楚，他的s音拉得很长，有点怪异，声音柔和而低沉。说不定就是那个蛇，Tony想。看起来就有点像蛇。面部没有多少表情，姿态还有点紧绷。

 

“我当然愿意这么想，”Tony低声说道，有点得意。“另外，我床上功夫也不错，”他又额外加了一句，因为一直吹牛一直爽。

 

那两个人交换了目光，然后都翻了个白眼。

 

Tony吻了吻Loki的头顶说道，“他，呃......现在，状态不怎么好。”Loki发出了愉悦的呼噜声。“你们知道他这是怎么了吗？”

 

Fen和Jor看了一眼他们的父亲，然后将视线转回Tony。

 

“不怎么好？”Jor问道。

 

“是啊，他什么都记不起来了。没法说话，没法使用魔法。不对。我猜是不想使用魔法。他昨天就用了，但是通常来说，他有点......”Tony含糊地挥了挥手。

 

“没有记忆，无法说话，”Fen说道。“这真像他的梦想，真的。反正，他没有值得回忆的美好经历，也无法说出善意的话语。我想这可能是他除了第一世以外，生命里最快乐的时光了。”

 

Tony很是吃惊。“但是......我们不应该想想看怎么把他治好吗？”

 

“如果你真的担心他现在的样子，你就会失眠了，不知所措。我希望你会，”Fen笑着说道。“你是怎么想的？真实想法。你真的在为他担心吗，抑或你能像我们一样觉察到他此刻内心的宁静？”

 

Tony尽可能卷着脖子低头看着Loki（Loki的脸还埋在他颈窝里）。他的身体完全放松，没有刻意摆出的姿态。Loki对Tony说的谎没有他对别人说的那么多，但他还是会说谎。现在再也没有谎言了。

 

“我还是......我还是担心他不会说话。我怎么知道他能不能理解我？”Tony抬头看着他们问道。

 

“他不需要被治疗，”Jor坚定地说道。“他会理解他有必要理解的话语，就像他会在有必要的时候使用魔法一样。我想，他和你的交流已经很顺畅了。”

 

Tony思考了一会。

 

他还没来及说些什么，Thor就进来了。Fen和Jor迅速转身面对着他，手中召唤来了防御魔法，挡在Loki和Tony（不过挡的主要是Loki）面前保护他们。

 

Thor停下脚步，看起来有点吃惊。他穿着牛仔裤和连帽衫，衣服都皱巴巴的，就好像是刚刚睡醒午觉。他举起双手表示他不想打架，轻声打招呼道，“孩子们，”然后对他们两人缓缓点头。

 

Tony想拉架，但他还没来得及做什么，Loki就从床上站起来走到Thor面前，转过身来狠狠盯着他的儿子们。

 

他们说得对，Loki不需要语言就能顺利交流。他的儿子们放下手，魔法也消失了。Loki转身看着Thor，Tony不知道他对Thor做出了什么表情，但Thor热情地笑了。“谢谢你，兄弟。”

 

Loki转过身回到Tony这里，爬上床，然后找了个姿势安顿下来。

 

“每个人都坐下来。座位足够。”Tony说道，做了个慷慨的手势。

 

“我想我们在这里不受欢迎，”Jor嘶声说道，他警惕地盯着Thor，后者从他们身边绕过去，坐在Tony床边的椅子上。Tony看了看Thor，对方很紧张，但是保持镇定。

 

“当然欢迎，”Tony说道，他回头看着孩子们。“这是我的房子，我希望你们在这里。我很欢迎你们。坐一会，看看你的父亲。我敢肯定，你们一定是远道而来过来见他的。”

 

他们都照他说的做了，但是他们的眼睛一直紧紧盯着Thor。

 

空气紧张到窒息。

 

“噢我的个天，这简直像是和我的家人一起过圣诞节一样，”Tony呻吟道。“你们要么别这么绷着了，要么就出去打一架，然后就这么算了。”

 

Fen说，“倘若我们开始战斗，我们不会停止，直到世界末日。”但Jor似乎在仔细考虑这件事。

 

“Fen，未必如此，”他说道。“父亲已经不再受循环的束缚。也许我们也一样。”

 

“Jor，”Fen说道，他很沮丧。

 

“我们开始吧，”Thor对Jor点点头说。每个人都大吃一惊，除了Loki，他还是蜷缩在Tony身边，没有表现出任何关心的迹象。“外面有一个很大的训练场，我们可以去那里。”

 

Fen很是吃惊，好像要出言阻拦，但Jor露齿冷笑。Tony这是第一次看见Jor做出表情，而且这表情好吓人啊。Jor的牙齿又尖又长，就像针一样，他的嘴张开以后显得特别宽。

 

“三次交手，倒地为输。如果我赢了，我就吃了你，如果你赢，我将考虑和解我们的矛盾。”Jor说道。

 

“不能用魔法，”Thor立刻说道。“不能变形。”

 

“不能用锤子，你必须蒙眼，”Jor回敬道。

 

“一言为定，”Thor说道，隔着床向Jor伸出手。

 

Jor看了看这只手，又抬头看了看他的伯父，停顿片刻后握了手。

 

“我得去看看，”Tony说道，挣扎着站起来，跟着他们走出门。Loki走在他身边，仍然一丝不挂。“哥啊，你就不能穿条裤子吗？”

 

Loki看上去并不想穿。

 

队伍的其他成员似乎知道有神仙打架可以看，Thor和Jor刚刚开始做战前准备，他们很快就冒了出来。

 

Clint伤心地叹了口气说道，“对于这种史诗级战斗来说，他们身上衣服太多，涂的油彩不够。”他抱着一大碗爆米花，Tony很好奇他哪来的时间去找零食。

 

Bruce满怀希望，“说不定等开战了，他们输得裤子都掉。”

 

Wanda问Natasha，“他们比我们还要物化男性，这是不是很奇怪？”

 

Natasha耸了耸肩，“奇怪是什么，正常又是什么？”

 

Steve和Bucky坐在大家后面，密切关注着眼前发生的事情。Thor不知道从哪找来一副皮革眼罩（Tony丝毫不想知道），正把它蒙到眼睛上。

 

Thor说，“我们以Fenrir的信号开始。”聚集在一起的复仇者们弥漫着一种令人不安的寂静。这是Loki的儿子，他比Loki还要厌恶Thor。肯定不会手下留情的。

 

Loki把头靠在Tony的肩膀上，心满意足地闭上了眼。

 

随后Fenrir抬起头，发出一声低沉，神秘怪异的嚎叫。人的身体绝对不可能发出这样的声音。Tony产生了一种本能的不适——他的内心告诉他，那就是死亡的声音。那声音象征着利齿，皮毛和黑暗。那声音象征着尸骨无存。

 

Jor立刻变成了一条庞大的金色巨蛇。他的眼睛如同红宝石，明亮硕大，他盘卷的身体装满了整个训练场，一圈又一圈，伸缩蠕动。如果伸直身子，他会有将近一英里[约1.6km]长。

 

“我们约定不能变形！”Thor喊道，惊慌地后退，反而来到Jor身边。

 

“是——的，我们确有约定，”地面被Jor的声音振动，轻柔的‘s’被尖锐犹如刀锋的‘s’替代。“我就在这里，不必变形。我将以原型与你战斗，尔后将你吃掉。”

 

Jor盘绕起来，发动了攻击，轻而易举把Thor击倒在地。“一回，”他说着，狂笑起来。

 

队伍成员们冲上去帮助Thor，但Fen挥挥手，他们全部僵住了，然后倒了回去，被魔法困在座位上。他警告道，“战斗不会停止。”

 

Thor挣扎着站了起来，剧烈喘息。

 

“当Odin将那把畸形的锤子交予你，你已被诅咒。为了逃避你所作所为的后果，你太过依赖它的力量。你从未养成足够的智慧或品行，使你配得上你所造成的苦痛。若我吃了你，宇宙将会变得更好。”Jor慵懒地再次盘绕起来，把Thor击倒。“二回，”他补充道，听起来有点无聊。

 

“不要站起来！”Steve喊道，听起来很是惊慌。

 

“噢，如果他不站起来，我仍然会吃掉他。没有什么能阻止我，”Jor说道。“站起来，Thor，像个战士一样死去。”

 

Thor慢慢站起身来，转向Jor。他摘下了眼罩。

 

每个人都屏住了呼吸。

 

“我希望你能找到平静，”Thor温和地说道。“我对我的所作所为感到抱歉。”他伸出一只手，轻轻拍了拍Jor的鼻子。“现在，我准备好赴死了。”

 

Tony的脑子重新上线了。他摇晃着Loki喊道，“Loki，你得阻止他.”

 

Jor张开了嘴，越张越大，越张越大，张到Thor可以直直走进去。Thor向前走了一步，有点颤抖。

 

“Loki，”Tony低声恳求道。“求你了。”

 

Loki睁开了眼。他的瞳孔是明亮的绿色，幽幽发光，当他站起身来，绿色的光顺着他的身体向下流淌，等光芒消失，他已经穿上了黑绿相间的皮革衣物以及金色的锁子甲。Jor停顿了，转过头去，硕大的红色眼睛看着他的父亲。

 

“不，”Loki说道，挥了一下手。

 

Jor开始缩小，缩小，最后他的身体还没有Loki的手掌大。Loki弯下腰，轻轻捡起他的儿子，将他抱在怀里。“不，”他又说了一遍。然后他转向Thor，把他的儿子递给Thor。“不，”他说。

 

Thor伸出手接过Jor，Jor立刻缠住Thor的大拇指咬了一口，愤怒地扭来扭去。

 

Thor叹了口气。“你这么大，不可能吃了我。别咬了。”

 

“父亲，”Fen绝望地说道，“Thor会杀了他！”

 

“不，”Loki说。

 

“不，”Thor严肃地说道，表示同意。

 

Fen来回看着他们两个，愤怒而困惑。“你怎么能原谅他？”他问Loki，声音因激动而颤抖。

 

Loki没有回答，他走到儿子面前，在他脸颊上咬了一口。Fen抓住Loki的肩膀，将脸埋在他胸前。“父亲，”他崩溃地说道。

 

“不，”Loki把手放在了Fen的脖子上。

 

随后Loki走开了，回到Tony身边，他伸手环抱Tony的腰，说，“不。”然后将两人一起传送到Tony的病房。

 

Tony说，“我们是不是应该留下来，防止他们继续打架。”

 

不出所料，Loki的答复是，“不。”

 

Tony叹了口气，“你就像个刚会说话的孩子。你决定恢复语言能力，选的第一个字肯定是这个。”

 

Loki狡黠地笑了，他说，“不。”然后轻轻在Tony脸上咬了一口。

 

Tony笑出了声。“你终有一天得向我解释咬脸是怎么回事。我没有不喜欢，只是觉得有点奇怪。”

 

Loki将他推到床上，自己卷着身子抱住Tony。他说，“不。”

 

Tony过了一会就困了，即将进入养伤觉。他想逗逗Loki，于是问他，“你爱我吗？”，因为Loki只能回答‘不’。

 

Loki没有回答这个问题，Tony正要睡着时，Loki凑到他耳边，小声说道——

 

“爱。”


	24. 我很想说他是出于好意，但仔细想想，他真的不是

_“在马该海滩上。_

_我所能联结的是_

_虚无和虚无。_

_一双双肮脏的手，那一片片破碎的指甲。_

_我们这些平民，卑微的平民，_

_无所期待，无所盼望。”_

_啦啦_

_于是我来到迦太基古城_

_燃烧吧 燃烧吧 燃烧吧 燃烧吧_

_主啊，愿您救我出去_

_主啊，救救我_

_燃烧吧_

_——T.S. 艾略特，《荒原》_

 

Thor决定在大厦住一段时间，这样可以离Loki更近一些，于是他带上了所有的猫搬到了自己的套房里。Thor表示，只要Fen愿意，可以在Thor的房间里想待多久就待多久。Fen不情愿地接受了他的邀请。

 

在刚到达的时候，猫咪们经历了暂时性的精神创伤，但一个小时之后就全部恢复正常了。银舌还是藏在床底下。天行者占据了屋子里最高的地方，就窝在上面（这次他找的是一个浅阳台，可以俯瞰主要的生活区域）不动了，谎匠拿淋浴间当沙盆用，Hveðrungr躲在沙发后面，每当Thor走进屋子，他就会跳出来发动袭击，至于Loki喵，他会冲每一个进门的人嗷嗷叫，搬过来之后这里住的就不只是Thor一个了，所以他可以充分展示他的大嗓门。

 

有天晚上，Steve，Bucky还有Clint来到Thor和Fen这里，一起吃了顿简餐，有披萨还有“疯狂”面包[一种蒜味长条芝士面包，[图](https://pic.superbed.cn/item/5cb5bb7d3a213b041758be7a)]。

 

Steve和银舌几乎是立刻就看对眼了，他虔诚地说，“我喜欢他。”银舌则在他腿上揉来揉去。

 

猫全都不喜欢Bucky。他们似乎有点不放心他的那只手臂。Bucky对此很坦然。

 

Clint和天行者一起坐在阳台上。

 

Jor的体型还是那么小，他趴在Thor的肩膀上，藏在头发里张望着Fen。

 

坐在Thor旁边的Fen伸出手，想让Jor爬上去，但是Jor退了回去，又藏到Thor的头发里了。

 

“他昨天还想吃了你，”Fen肉眼可见地很生气。“现在你却是他最好的朋友了。”

 

Thor平静地说道，“他想留在我旁边，这样他一变回原来的体型就能直接把我吃掉了。”Jor在他耳后发出轻微的嘶声，也许是在表示肯定。

 

坐在上面的Clint说道，“你的家庭真是够呛。”Fen皱起眉头抬头看向Clint，而Thor笑了。

 

“的确，”Thor说道。“我们之间结下的一些仇怨可以追溯到你们的星球成形之前。”

 

Steve说，“很难相信你们居然活了这么久。”

 

“在你已知的数年里，我勉强算是个可以容忍的伙伴，所以你应该能看出来为什么我的家人如此恨我。”Thor同意道。他的内心隐隐作痛，因为他明白这话是多么的真实。他感觉到Jor在他的肩膀上僵住了，Fen也一动不动，低头盯着他的餐盘。

 

Bucky问道，“你怎么把蛇孩子惹生气的？”

 

Jor紧绷起来，Fen的脸色发白，他看着Thor，仿佛他以为这次对话会变成一场争吵。Thor他......他过去很不擅长面对自己的过失，甚至当别人提起这些事情的时候也会失态。就算是暗示也不行。Bucky不以为意地把他犯的错稳稳当当放在了他家大门口。要换做是以前，Bucky现在已经死了。

 

“若是列举我做的不会引来他的敌意的事情，可能需要的时间更少。”Thor沉思片刻。“我曾对我的两位侄子做下所有会招致怨恨和恶意的事情，但最为恶劣的是我对Jormungandr犯下的错。我不理解他，于是我仇恨他，尤其喜欢折磨他。当我父亲为了他自己和阿斯加德的利益，将他放逐到中庭的大海里，我对他一路追打，这样我就可以继续我的游戏了。我做了这一切，却无法理解我兄弟为何会恨我，”Thor轻笑一声。“我就是宇宙中最大的傻子，真的。”

 

最后还是Clint打破了极度尴尬的沉默，他说了一堆完全不相干的段子，把对话继续下去。

 

在那不久之后，三个队员离开了，Thor和Fen在一片沉默中收拾东西。盘子洗好收好之后，Thor轻轻把Jor从他肩膀上拽下来，抱在手上。他走过去坐在了沙发上，示意Fen过来。

 

“我不知道从何说起，”Thor平静地说道。“我想弥补我的恶行，但却无法弥补。有些伤痕是不会愈合的。我只想说，无论如何，你不应该遭受我对你所做的一切。至于我......我应该受到比你对我所做的更严苛的惩罚。”

 

Thor将Jor递给Fen，对方温柔地把他的兄弟绕在脖子上，Fen缓缓道，“我不信任你。也许有一天我会改变主意。我曾认为绝不可能目睹今天这样的夜晚。我......从没想过会从你嘴里听到这些话。你有很多特质，但你绝不是个骗子，像Odin那样。像我父亲那样。我......我知道你今晚所说是你的真实想法。”Fen看着Thor，他脸上似乎带着惊讶的神情。“中庭有一种魔法，这是我们的国度所没有的，我目睹了很多奇事的发生。不可能之事。今天晚上......”Fen没有说完，Thor点点头表示理解。

 

“没有什么能永远延续。世事无常，所以有些东西才会弥足珍贵。我活了太久而不理解恐惧，所以我也无法理解爱与怜悯。中庭教会了我恐惧和恐惧的价值。这些想法穿透我厚厚的头骨，它们拥有的力量比Odin的任何魔法都要强大。”

 

Thor本想逗Fen开心，但Fen飞快地眨着眼睛，好像是在憋回泪水。Thor伸出手轻轻抓住了Fen的肩膀。

 

Fen没有闪躲。

 

他们各自过夜，Thor把银舌抱到了床上。其他的猫不喜欢和他睡在同一张床上，但是银舌愿意睡在Thor旁边的枕头上。这个温暖的毛球有助于他在脑子一团乱麻的时候顺利入眠，比如说今晚。

 

虽然Thor现在承认了自己的错误，但是并不意味着他的人生会轻松一些。

 

舒舒服服躺了还不到十分钟，警报响了。Thor叹了口气。

 

“至少我还没睡着，”他咕哝着，从床上爬了起来，迅速一挥手，换上了战斗服装。他从不在旁人面前使用魔法，所以没有人知道他有这个能力。但毫无疑问，他会一些魔法，因为Frigga是他的母亲。

 

复仇者们进入飞机，等了几分钟Tony才出现。通常来说，他是第一个到的，然后会得意洋洋地对其他人大声嚷嚷，让他们动作快点。所以这次等他落座起飞之后，大家都在笑话他。

 

“是啊是啊。我对Loki说了二十多次‘坐好’，‘别动’。我真的等不及他重新开口说话，我没法对付‘不’和‘是’这种级别的对话。”他抱怨道。

 

Thor皱起了眉。“Tony，他现在没有通语的能力。他非常聪明，但要理解和学习复杂的语言，需要很长时间。数年之后他才能恢复以前的水平。”

 

Tony愁眉苦脸了起来。“但是......他还会魔法......”

 

“他拥有魔法，但支撑通语的咒语却被吝啬地封闭了。只有Odin知道如何编织如此复杂的咒语。”

 

Tony的眼神顿时充满了坚定，但他什么也没说。Thor担心了一会——自从Tony开始把魔法当做‘源代码’以来，他经常躲在工作室里做一些秘密实验。但那可是Tony，这就意味着Thor根本拦不住，他只有等事情搞砸之后收拾残局的份。

 

他们收到了Maria发送的简报，关于他们即将交战的敌人，但是Thor没有在听。因为没有什么必要，Thor的主要作战策略是硬打一通，然后引来雷电攻击那些没打倒的东西。这策略很简单，他这个人也很简单。

 

他们走下飞机时，到处都是火焰，硝烟和尖叫声。眼前有大群像蜘蛛一样的大型生物在所有物体上爬来爬去，每一只上面都骑了个持枪蒙面人。枪和手榴弹，Thor纠正道。

 

“枪，手榴弹加蜘蛛？这杀伤力也太大了吧？”Bucky一边说，一边向一只爬上摩天大楼侧面的蜘蛛开枪。它发出了一种类人的诡异尖叫声，然后掉了下来摔在人行道上。

 

“瘆人，”Clint说道。

 

交战了一个小时后，Wanda意识到，这些蜘蛛和人类不知为什么交换了思维。“它们是寄生生物，”她朝对讲机低声说道。“它们控制了人的身体，将他们当做肉盾和武器。如果我们杀了蜘蛛，人也会死，但如果我们把上面的人杀掉，人的灵魂就无处可去了。我们必须找到一种方法，在不杀死他们的情况下让他们丧失行动能力。”

 

这几乎不可能办到。Thor的两个主要策略现在毫无用武之地，他只能带着Clint从一个屋顶飞到另一个屋顶。Clint说，“快没子弹了。”

 

“增援来了，”Tony说，几秒钟后一架Stark运输仓冲向Clint，装载了大量镇静剂箭头。“哦草！”Tony叫道，两只有马匹那么大的蜘蛛向他扑来。

 

Clint搭箭上弓，瞄准那只把Tony击倒在地的蜘蛛，突然间他大喊道，“Loki！”

 

Thor迅速低头看去，发现Loki站在一个十字路口中央，手中绿光闪烁。他看着Tony抵抗蜘蛛的攻击，表情被愤怒扭曲。Thor闭上眼睛，转过身去，他意识到了几秒钟后会发生什么。

 

所有蜘蛛都被金绿色的火苗覆盖，它们开始尖叫起来。齐声的尖叫升入夜空，但很快就恢复了沉寂，火焰已将猎物完全吞噬。

 

Wanda在对讲机里抽泣，“都死了，他们全都死了。”

 

“妈的！”Tony大喊道，突然被激怒了。“我告诉过你！我告诉过你不要管！Loki，你到这里干什么？你就这么杀了两百多人，好像无所谓一样！”

 

Thor不知道Loki能不能听懂这些话，但Loki显然意识到了话语里的愤怒。他脸上的表情让Thor的心都碎了——比Loki松开那支矛坠入黑暗还要心碎，比Thor以为他死在了Svartelheim还要心碎。Loki跌跌撞撞地向后退去，远离Tony。

 

“草，Loki，我——”Tony说道，想把刚刚的话收回去。

 

但Loki已经消失了。


	25. 把嘴闭上，滚回家玩蛋

_“_ _菲理巴斯，腓尼基人，两周前去世了，_

_他忘却了海鸥的哭啼，深海里的波涌，_

_不再眷恋盈与亏。_

_海底一股洋流_

_低声地剔净他的骨头。一起一落_

_他历经年迈沧桑和风华正茂_

_最终走向旋涡。_

_外邦人还是犹太人，_

_啊 当你转动轮盘，朝风向观望时，_

_想想菲理巴斯吧，他也曾像你一样威风凛凛、高大魁梧。_ _”_

_——T.S. 艾略特，《荒原》_

 

“你们那不是有个货，成天在天上飘，什么都能看得见。你能不能找他帮忙？”Tony喊道，怒气冲冲地把他的手臂护甲扔到房间另一头。

 

Fen说，“其实他的眼力并不好，但他能感受到各种能量信号，”Jor窝在他的衬衫口袋里，探出头来看着Tony。“就好像眼睛里有一座雷达站。”

 

Tony真的很想砸点什么东西。他转过身去背对房间里的所有人，努力控制自己的情绪。他问，“那又怎么样？”一屋子人，没有一个能帮上忙的。

 

“那就是说我的父亲，呃......不再释放以前的那种能量信号了。以前，他只有集中精力才能暂时不让Heimdall发现他的踪迹，但现在他什么也不用做了。他的能量信号和过去截然不同。他们永远也找不到他，因为他们甚至不知道从何找起。”

 

Tony看向Thor向他求证，Thor点点头。

 

“但是你们几个知道怎么找，”Tony说道。“你知道他的能量——”

 

Thor举起一只手。“若Loki想要回来，他自然会回来。在我一生中，我曾无数次被迫追捕他，我再也不会那样做了。就算是为你也不行，Tony。”

 

“但是他现在那么受伤，还一个人在外面，所以——”

 

“所以下次你对他说如此严厉的话之前，一定要三思而行。”Thor语气坚定，但仍然客气。“Loki会回来的，我知道。”

 

但Tony不相信他。Tony睁着眼睛躺在床上，自我折磨了好几个小时，身体与精神的疲惫（以及他说好了不喝的威士忌）将他带入一个梦里。

_愤怒，伴随着一阵阵疼痛。混乱。寒冷。思念。大海的气息，远方的笑声。电子音乐节的喧嚣噪音，过山车轨道嘎嘎作响，由远及近的欢呼尖叫声。_

 

Tony惊醒过来，偏头痛占据了左眼窝后方的整块位置。

 

有段记忆自动出现在脑海里，往日时光和爱意的光泽将这画面染成了玫瑰色。那天，他和Loki在洛杉矶码头捡垃圾。收工之后，他们两个分食了一只焦糖苹果，这是Loki第一次吃这种甜食。他的眼睛里闪烁着欣喜的光芒，他说，“我都有点庆幸我没有赢了。”

 

当时Tony还没来得及承认他已经爱上了那个疯狂的混蛋，那人想一出是一出，将Tony带得昏头转向。而现在，Tony还是被他带着走，心底满是喜悦，意乱情迷。

 

Tony躺在床上，眼睛盯着天花板。也可以说是朝着天花板的方向睁着眼。屋内太暗了，看不见天花板。头疼得更厉害了。通常，当Tony偏头痛发作的时候，他只想往嘴里丢几粒安眠药，一觉睡过去，让疼痛自然结束。但他现在有种冲动，想要起床，去看，去闻，去听，去感受大海——

 

Tony叹了口气，坐了起来，把战甲唤来。没过一会，他已经飞在空中，朝洛杉矶的方向前行，回到他曾经和Loki度过愉快一天的地方。要飞五个小时才能到，Tony全程都在默默地掉眼泪。大脑阵痛不止，心中悔意不散，身体疲惫不堪。

 

Friday播报地面情况，很快Tony就在离码头不远的海滩上着陆了。他不打算上码头走走看看，只想站在远处注视。他走出战甲，进入黑夜，来到沙滩上。

 

海风的气味很不舒服，但他还是深深吸了一口气。他闭上眼睛，聆听海浪拍打礁石的声音，周而复始。偏头痛减轻了，但仍然难受。就好像有什么东西在拉扯着他的神经，他本想忽视这种不适感，但他最终还是放弃了，朝着他的身体指引的方向走去。他来到了码头旁边。他感觉自己必须走入地下通道，于是照做了。

 

突然之间，他意识到Loki就在那里。就好像是他的大脑看见了一张面孔，迅速辨认出来，心中想到‘啊就是这个人’。他知道，他知道，他知道。

 

“Loki？”他发疯似的大喊道。“求你出来吧，Loki！”

 

他听到身后的沙子被踩动的声音，Loki突然就出现在了那里，他小心翼翼地看着Tony，就像一只刚刚发现可以从人类那里得到食物的野生动物。‘ _你可能会伤害我，但万一你不会呢，所以你值得我冒险接近你_ 。’

 

“对不起，”Tony哽咽道，缓缓走近。他把Loki紧紧抱在了怀里，对方没有挣扎。Loki把头埋在Tony的脖颈上，然后叹了口气，肩膀开始放松。Tony吻了吻他的脸颊。“对不起。如果有危险的是你，我也会杀了他们的。对不起。”

 

Loki开始轻声抽泣，Tony的心碎了。“神啊，我真希望你能和我说点什么。我真希望你能听懂我说的话。我非常需要你，我希望我能做给你看，让你知道。和我来发道歉炮可是很爽的，我在这方面的经验特别丰富。”

 

Loki在他的脖子上舔了几下，这下Tony笑出了声。“也许你真的理解我的意思。但我就不冒这个险了。你不和我说话，就没有床单可滚。用这个来激励你学说话，怎么样？”

 

Loki发出了不满的哼哼声。但突然间天空降下了一束强光，击中木板路旁的沙滩，爆炸轰鸣，盖过Loki的声音。Tony的战甲也被爆炸摧毁。“我操！”他喊道，同时把Loki拖到靠后的安全位置。Loki却从他的手中挣开，向前走了几步。此时，一个头发苍白，头戴眼罩的高个男子向他们走来。那人走路的姿态有些眼熟，好似在暗中潜行，却步态优雅，这让他想起了Loki。

 

“我的天，Odin来了，”Tony低声说道。Loki紧紧握住他的手，走到Tony面前做出保护的姿势。

 

“让我来见识见识你的新主人，”Odin厉声说道，把一根（做得真是花里胡哨的）长矛杵在了沙滩上。“走开，否则我将让你走开。”

 

Loki没有走开。

 

“知道吗，你本不该复活。你给我带来这么多麻烦——如果你认为那毒蛇是惩罚，那你很快就会发现，与我即将对你所做的相比，之前那些记忆无比温暖舒适。”

 

这他妈也太过分了。Tony奋力从Loki手里挣了出来，上前几步与他并肩站立，直视Odin的眼睛。

 

“磕碜脸，你给我听好——”听到Tony的语气，Odin气得眉毛都竖起来了，“你碰都别想碰到他。我才不管你有多大本事，我要把你的另一只眼睛挖出来塞进你的屁股里，你就能看见我的鞋在哪安过家了。”

 

Odin仰头大笑。“若你的轻重堪比蚊蚋，我可能会动怒，但依我看，你只不过是海滩上的一颗砾石。不日之后就会被磨为沙尘。不日之后就会被遗忘。”

 

“不，”Loki说。

 

Odin没有理睬Loki，继续对Tony说道，“我不知道一个像你这样技艺平平的巫师是如何打破我以生命守护的循环。但你必须放弃对Loki的所有权，将他归还给我，为我所用。”

 

“除非先杀了我，”Tony说道。他满脑子都是疑问（所有权？巫师？）但他什么都没说。

 

Odin的微笑就像一道将脸孔撕开的伤疤。多年之前Tony在Loki脸上见过这种表情，现在他明白Loki的残忍是从何而来了。

 

“不，在死之前，你会先发出尖叫。随后你会祈求死亡，”Odin说道。

 

Tony不屑地哼了一声。“我曾经被人俘虏，他们自认为有资格统治世界，就像你一样。他们折磨了我几个月，因为他们也想让我交给他们一件武器——别以为我不知道Loki在你眼里是什么样子，你就把他当做一件武器而已。然后你知道我是怎么做的吗？在他们折磨我的时候？我找到了把他们一个个全部杀死的方法，然后我把他们、一个个、全部、杀死了。所以你就放马过来吧，想方设法来折磨我，来摧毁我吧，我倒要看看你能活多久。你给我记住了，你没杀死我的每一秒钟，我都在计谋如何将你杀死。随后我会将计划付诸实践，所以我根本不用把Loki交给你。”

 

Odin面不改色，无从判断他有没有这番话呛到或者吓到。但他停顿了好一会，才再次开口说话。

 

他说，“你若将他束缚在身边，我的所有族民都将走向灭亡。”

 

啊，硬的不行就来软的。好极了，这就说明Tony在当前情况下确有些实力，足以与他抗衡。

 

Tony冷冷道，“说不定你们也该死了。”

 

Odin皱起眉头。“你不担心你战友也会死亡吗？你不关心Thor？”

 

“在我的印象里，Thor已经活了很久。等下次他死的时候应该得到真正的安息，不再被人复活。”

 

“一派胡言！”Odin喊叫道，唾液飞溅。“为了获得保藏我族生息的力量，我牺牲了一切！我不能容忍被一只蝼蚁和一个忘恩负义者所阻挠！”

 

“关我鸟事，”Tony说道，双臂抱胸。说真的，这货还是回家玩蛋吧。

 

Odin怒吼着，再次用长矛猛击沙滩，但Tony一点也不害怕。

 

最终，Odin的呼吸重回平缓，他张开嘴想再试一次。“你不知道如何完成后续的咒语。我能感觉到，他还不完整。他现在对你毫无用处，除非你有始有终，完成最后的咒语。”

 

Tony诧异地扬起眉毛。“他不是一件工具。”

 

“他当然是！”Odin喊道。“看看他吧！他的力量！我献出了一只眼睛和第一世的生命，才堪堪获得他作为婴孩时一半的力量！”

 

“我觉得那是你自己的问题，”Tony说道，他对Odin的同情心离他有冥王星到太阳那么远。不对，得更远。

 

“你这个目中无人，卑微愚蠢的——”

 

Tony直接打断了他。“滚蛋吧你。我不想对你说第二遍。”

 

“你竟敢命令我，你竟敢——”

 

Tony一点也不想和他耗了。他举起一只手，Odin立刻停了下来。“既然我有能耐打破你的小循环，阻挠你的计划，那你凭什么说我只是个‘技艺平平’的巫师？你说你牺牲了一只眼睛和生命来换取你这些力量，但我不费吹灰之力就把你的事情搅黄了，易如反掌。所以，我想我还是有点资格的。在我对你动手之前，滚出我的星球。”

 

Odin发出怒吼，但他转过身去，朝彩虹桥留下的那圈焦黑沙土走去。他最后一次转身看向Tony。“他现在对你没有丝毫利用价值，除非你给他一个使命，除非你将他塑造成你想要的样子。你在 _浪费他_ 。”

 

“给我滚，”Tony说道。

 

Odin在另一束强光中消失了。

 

Tony浑身颤抖，愤怒与肾上腺素在他浑身奔涌。Loki试探性地向他伸出一只手，Tony一把抓住，将他的手捧到唇边，亲吻Loki的每个指关节。Loki的手指真漂亮。

 

“我爱你，”Tony说道。“你不是一件工具，也不是什么可以让我塑造的物品。我......你现在不完整，也许是我的错。我对魔法一窍不通，也不知道怎么完成最后的咒语。但如果我必须把你......打破拆解才能‘治好’你，那我宁可你永远是现在这个样子。说什么给你一个使命，好像我他妈有这种资格。好像我天经地义有资格驾凌在你之上。滚他的吧，”Tony说道，声音哽咽。“滚他的吧。”

 

Loki把Tony揽入怀中，低头在他耳畔轻轻哼唱，抚慰他紧绷的神经。

 

“宝贝儿，你只需要一个使命，那就是找到你自己的使命。你不需要被塑造成什么样子，做你自己就够了。”Tony往后撤了一点，吻住Loki的嘴唇。

 

随后——

 

Loki猛吸一口气。

 

随后——

 

时间凝固了一瞬。

 

随后——

 

Tony感到一股能量涌动，就好像整个海洋在他胸腔中汹涌咆哮，从他的身体冲向Loki。

 

随后——

 

Loki的眼睛向上翻去。

 

随后——

 

一切变得漆黑。


	26. 蛋糕解千愁

_于是雷霆说道_

_哒_

_哒嗒：我们给予了什么？_

_我的朋友，鲜血震撼着我的心_

_勇敢献身，那一下子的勇气_

_是一辈子的谨慎也难以赎回的_

_这就是我们存在之故，以此而活_

_在讣告中看不见它的踪影_

_在美好的蜘蛛网般的记忆里也不会闪现_

_在消瘦的律师开封的密函中也不会呈现_

_却在我们的空室中灵现_

_哒_

_哒亚德法姆：我听到钥匙_

_在门上转动了一下，仅仅只转动了一下_

_我们想着钥匙，每人在囚室中，_

_也想着钥匙，一人一间牢房_

_只在夜幕降临时，灵界有传言_

_死去的科里奥兰纳斯会暂时复苏_

_哒_

_哒密阿嗒：船儿欢快地回应着_

_那熟于起帆摇桨的手_

_海面风平浪静，你的心灵亦欢快地回应着_

_当融入其中，心跳动着，听命于_

_那双控制的手_

_我坐于岸上_

_垂钓，身后是一片荒野，_

_我至少该把我的土地整好下吧？_

_伦敦桥崩塌了 崩塌了 崩塌了_

_故他跳入炼狱，任由火烧_

_何时吾化燕子乎——哦 燕子，燕子_

_阿基坦王子囚禁于钟楼内_

_我拾起这些碎片，加固我的残恒断壁。_

_因此，你我也唯有如此了。海尔罗尼莫又疯了。_

_哒嗒。哒亚德法姆。哒密阿嗒。_

_平安 平安 平安_

_——T.S. 艾略特，《荒原》_

 

 

 

Loki苏醒过来，他非常惊讶，其后有太多原因。

 

第一个原因是他没想到自己能活过来。他施在弧反应堆里的咒语本该将他的灵魂牢牢封锁住，与那荧荧的绿光融为一体，除非达成了一些特定的条件才能破解。所以说，要不然条件真的达成了（概率微乎其微，几乎不可能——十万次投掷硬币结果全部正面向上；有个富人为贫苦者着想；他的兄长承认脑子里装的不是肌肉），要不然就是他的咒语自动失效了（这也是一样的不可能，但如果算上他的自负心理，这一点就更不可能了）。

 

左侧传来耳熟的呼吸声，他强忍头痛，向左看去。Tony不省人事地倒在旁边的沙地上。

 

也就是说他的咒语并未失效，而Tony不知怎么的，破解了他的咒语。

 

这意味着已经发生了很多他还没有来得及细想的事情。

 

他坐起身来，轻声叹息。

 

第二个让他惊讶的原因是，他确信Odin要么会找到办法，趁Loki设下的咒语尚未发动就将其根除，要么就毁天灭地，不惜一切代价将他抓回去。

 

 _我竟然自由了_ ，Loki想道，但意识到这些之后，他却神情木然。因为还不是真的。

 

躺在他身边的Tony逐渐醒了过来，Loki转身看着他。

 

Tony看到他之后，他脸上喜悦的神情令Loki心痛欲裂。

 

Tony问道，“亲爱的，你还好吧？”他伸手检查Loki是否受伤，动作小心谨慎得古怪。

 

他说，“完全没事。”

 

Tony的下巴掉了下来。

 

“你这是......你......你回来了？”

 

Loki扬起一道眉，有点想笑。“你能看见，不是吗？”

 

“是啊，我能看见你，但是现在你会说话了，和你以前一样了！我的神啊！”Tony喊道，猛地扑到Loki身上，两人一齐摔倒在沙滩上。Loki没有吭声，轻轻把Tony的膝盖从他被撞得生疼的肋骨上挪了下来。

 

“是，是的，一切正常，你这个笨蛋！”

 

“你不知道我有多激动，你差不多哑巴了好几个星期。我还以为......我以为我再也不能和你说话了。你一句我一句的说话。宝贝，我无法描述我有多么想念你怼我威胁我的样子，”Tony滔滔不绝地说道，于喘息之间在Loki脸上印下真挚的吻。

 

Loki笑出了声。“放开我，否则我把你活剥了，你这灰头土脸皮痒欠揍的呆小病患。”

 

Tony说，“嗯，就是这个调调，”他又给了Loki一个热吻，随后坐起身来。

 

然后扇了Loki一记耳光。

 

“永远、不许、再这样、对我了，”Tony吼道，他弯腰瞪着眼。“你刚提起裤子就把命给交代出去了。你知道我是什么感受吗？”

 

Loki叹了口气，揉着脸颊。“先省着你的怒意吧。我还做了其他会让你恨我的事情。”

 

“好极了，”Tony说道，伸手捏紧鼻梁骨。“我所有前任都会这么报复我——我都要爱上我自己了，我这个撒谎成性，寻求刺激，没事找死的混蛋。”

 

Loki说，“不过你现在还爱着我，希望你不会放弃。”他在Tony的帮助下站了起来。“我们在哪？”

 

“洛杉矶。Odin把我的盔甲轰成了渣，所以我们得想想怎么回去——”

 

Loki伸手揽住Tony，将他拉过来，片刻之后（一阵眼熟的金绿光斑）他们就来到了Tony大厦的房间里。

 

“我都忘了你会这一手，”Tony迅速眨着眼睛说道。“Friday，我的盔甲在洛杉矶码头附近被毁了。派个人去收拾残骸，快点。”

 

她说，“立刻去办。Sir，Loki，欢迎回来。”

 

Loki没有从Tony身边走开。他还是紧紧挤在对方身侧，惊叹于他们身体接触的感觉，并努力记住每一个细节。当Tony发现了他前前后后的所作所为，他可能就再也没有机会和对方如此紧紧相拥了。Tony似乎看穿了他的心思。

 

Tony说道，“你真的干坏事了，对不对？你害怕了。你想记住这一切，因为你认为我会离开你。”

 

“是的。”Loki并不羞于承认恐惧。尤其是在现在这种情形下。他的内心曾经被耻辱与羞愧所淹没，但现在不一样了。他真的彻头彻尾地重生了，就算马上就要失去Tony，他也想呼吸一口没有被Odin施加给他的阴霾污染的空气。他现在自由了。

 

Tony问道，“你爱我吗？”

 

Loki猛吸一口气，闭上了眼。

 

“Tony，你这是......”

 

Loki还没来得及把想法说出来，就被打断了。

 

“父亲！”

 

Loki飞快转过身，眼前是Fen，距上一次看见他已经有......Loki已经想不起来了。他用低沉沙哑的声音说道，“我的孩子，”肺中再也挤不出丝毫空气。紧接着他冲上前去抱住Fenrir，感受将儿子拥在怀里的触感。他低声道，“我的孩子。”他深深吸了一口气，闻到了野草的气味，太阳炙烤过的泥土气味，以及那条河流的气味，他曾经在那里教授Fen如何捕鱼。

 

Fenrir问道，“父亲，你又回来了吗？”他后撤些许，看着父亲的眼睛。

 

Fen的衬衫口袋里有什么东西在动，吸引了Loki的注意，他看到Jormungandr探出了头，飞速吐着信子，显然是认出了他。Loki满心欢喜，他伸出手，Jor爬了过来。Loki将他抱在怀里，贴在心口，亲吻着Jor蜷曲的身体，低声道，“宝贝，”。他又伸手抓住Fenrir的肩膀，说道，“如果Hela和Sleipnir也在这里，我想我可能会激动而死。”

 

他其余的家庭成员聚在一起，完完整整，健康快乐。数尽一生，他从来没有做过任何一件事，足以换取这样家人团聚的机会，但他一直在渴望这一天的到来。

 

Fen温和地笑着说道，“四个里面可以凑够三个。Hela在你之前一个小时已经来了。她在和Pepper女士交谈，很快就会回来。”

 

Loki说道，“在她过来之前，你能否告诉我为什么Jor会变得这么小。”他低头看着正在他指间穿行爬动的儿子。

 

“之前Jor差点吃掉Thor，于是你把他变成了这样，后来就一直没再变回去。”

 

“噢，”Loki说道。他丝毫不记得发生过这样的事情，但是这次的记忆缺失却没有让他痛苦烦躁，真奇怪啊。“但是，他现在已经明显不受咒语的限制了。”

 

Fen说道，“我想，他之前是在耍小性子，不想变回去，以此发泄不满。但后来一直有人抱着，也没有人找他说话，他就很乐意。Thor把他照顾得很好，而Jor开始随地撇条。他尤其喜欢在Thor身上干这事。”Jor发出微弱的嘶声，Loki又吻了吻他盘绕的身体。

 

他们一起坐在沙发上，Fen坐在Loki左边，Tony坐在右边，Jor绕在他脖子上憩息。他们谁都没有说话，就在这里......待着，安安静静，满怀深情。

 

Hela走了进来，Loki再次沉浸在他毕生从未体验过的喜悦之中。“吾爱，”他唤道，站起身来迎接她，亲吻她的脸颊。他转身看着Fen——Fen姿态放松，温和地微笑着。他看向Hela，她的脸颊微微泛着愉悦的粉色（还真是在和Pepper说话），眼睛里闪烁着喜悦与深情。他看向Tony，尽管早些时候Tony情绪爆发过，但他现在的心情似乎不错。

 

“谢谢你，”他对Tony说道。“当我不在的时候，你给我的家人一片安身之地。我看得出来，在你的照料下，他们过得都很好。”

 

Tony回应道，“你的孩子就是我的孩子。”他耸耸肩，好像这很明显。

 

Fen飞快地眨了眨眼，然后背过身去，Loki也想把头扭开。“那不是......Tony，你不知道你这句话的意思，”Loki小心翼翼说道。“你说这话的时候，根本不明白自己在说什么。”

 

“我的意思是我会养活他们，给他们地方住，爱他们，守护他们，”Tony坚持道。“他们现在也是我的家人了。”

 

“按照我们的传统，收养战友的孩子，与结婚有着非常相似的意义，”Hela帮忙解释道。

 

“是啊，”Tony说。

 

“你......”

 

Loki哑然无声，一个字都说不出来。

 

Tony哼了一声。“我的眼泪滴在一个魔法器具上，你就起死回生了，然后我亲了你，砰的一声你就没事了。就好像，是有什么‘真爱’魔法之类的东西。我当然想和你结婚了。”Tony说着，挑起了眉。随后他似乎突然想到了什么，脸色顿时沉了下来。“除非是你不想，我是说......如果你没有这种打算的话我就——”

 

“是，”Loki迅速说道，他看到Tony的脸色变得更委屈了，于是赶紧解释。“结婚。是的。要结，和我。拜托了。”

 

“好极，”Tony说道，他坐了回去，又开始笑。

 

“他疯了，”Fen说道。“我喜欢他。”

 

有那么几个瞬间，所有人都愣住了，随后他们反应了过来，齐刷刷地开始说话。

 

“这下Pepper要开心死了！”“你真的确定要和我结婚吗？”“Thor肯定又要折腾人，他每次参加婚礼都让人忍无可忍。总是哇哇地哭然后外面就开始下瓢泼大雨——父亲，你不能在户外举行婚礼。”“你的孩子都已经长大了，太好了。要是他们都还小，我肯定当不好这个父亲。”

 

混乱一直持续到晚上，复仇者们也来和他们一起庆祝，等Thor终于来了，Loki拥抱了他，真诚地称他为兄弟。那天晚上的雨下得好大，街道全被雨水淹没。有很多酒可以喝，他们还点了各种各样的吃的，因为谁都不愿意和别人选一样的食物，也没有人愿意妥协。至于Loki，他心情轻松愉悦。

 

这就像是在他年轻时，一切变得痛苦而扭曲之前的混乱生活。伴着爱意，友谊和快乐的混乱。他曾经很喜欢造成这样的混乱，他像快要干渴而死一样，不知厌烦地汲取着生活的喜悦。这才是他真正想要的生活，这才是他想要的身份——父亲，兄弟，爱侣，朋友。

 

他们打算办一场“睡衣趴”，于是每个人都换上睡衣裤，把床上的抱枕带了过来。那天晚上，Fen逐渐蜕下了自我封闭的外壳，看着自己的一家人和其他同伴坐在一起。Loki意识到，这也许就是Fen一直想要却没有机会融入的群体生活。想到这里，他几乎心如刀绞。他的儿子已经孤独了太久。

 

他低头看着Jor。Jor从来都不需要别人的陪伴，也不需要与人交流。Jor抬头回望着他，Loki说道，“儿子，我已经准备好重新开始生活了。”

 

~  *  ~

 

几个月过去了，Loki一直默默等待。但他有爱人与孩子们陪伴，生活过得很愉快。

 

Odin按兵不动，等到Loki举行婚礼那天才来兴风作浪。Loki丝毫没有感到惊讶。这时机选的真是夸张狗血，要是换做Loki（如果他还是一个像Odin那样可悲的混蛋），他也会选这种时候。

 

Tony和Loki并没有遵循他们各自的文化，举行传统的结婚仪式。他们举办了一场派对，高潮环节是彼此宣读誓词，签署文件。简单易行，直截了当，没有任何混乱可言。

 

彩虹桥击中了帐篷外的空地（他们最后还是顺着大家的意思，在户外举行婚礼，搭了一只巨大的帐篷。真是有先见之明，Tony和Loki刚刚站起来准备交换誓言，Thor就开始鼻涕一把泪一把）。Odin的身形在雨中清晰可见，悠闲地向他们走来。本来Loki一看到Odin就想发怒，但此刻Odin正驭着Sleipnir。他走进帐篷，用矛将面前的桌子掀翻，原先坐在那里的宾客四下逃开。

 

“父亲！”Thor喊道，伸手将锤子召唤过来。“你怎敢到这里来？”

 

Odin语无伦次地朝Thor怒吼了几句，用长矛指着他。然后他咆哮道，“小子，我仍然是你的国王。”

 

“不，你只是个疯子，”Thor说道。“离开这里。”

 

Odin吼道，“我有话要说，否则绝不离开！”

 

Loki嗤笑。“那就说吧。我知道你是来做什么的。我已经准备好了，不会害怕。”

 

“从你忘记畏惧之心的那一刻起，你就注定一败涂地。我此次前来，向你所爱之人揭露你的罪行。身为阿斯加德的君主，我不能违背良知善恶，放任一个对你的累累罪行与邪恶内心一无所知的人与你结合，”Odin对Tony说道。他眼中有种沾沾自喜的光芒，令Loki咬牙切齿。

 

Loki捏了捏Tony的手。“如果你听了这些还会爱我，那再也没有什么能将你我分开。”

 

Tony对Odin说道，“来吧，谁怕谁。”

 

“Loki背信弃义——他将敌人带入宫殿，意图破坏他长兄的加冕典礼，使臣民蒙羞。他必会如此背叛你。”Odin说道。

 

“他假装被捕，为的就是被带上航天母舰，然后把绿巨人放出来。他还杀过我的一个朋友。相信我，我知道他有多狡猾，”Tony说道。

 

Loki紧紧握住Tony的手，小声对他说道，“黑寡和Clint告诉过我Phil的勇敢之举。不论实情如何，倘若他不是我的敌人，我将自豪地称他为同袍战友[shield brother]。”

 

“你说了个双关，”Tony冷冷说道。他看着Loki，表情更严肃了。“这事我永远不会原谅你，但我也不恨你，宝贝。”

 

Odin怒得面色通红。“Loki满口谎言，盗窃成性。他使我进入长眠，窃走了我的王位，并扮作我的容貌加以统治。他必会想方设法动摇你的地位，夺取你的权势。”

 

“Thor说了，在Loki统治的三年里，阿斯加德的进步和繁荣远胜过你一千年的功绩。要是Loki想要管理我的公司，我举双手赞成。另外他要是想扮成我的样子出席董事会，我愿意全天候用嘴让他爽到飞起，他想来多少发都可以。”

 

Loki并不希望Tony把最后一点讲出来，但说实话，Odin脸上震惊恐惧的表情让他颇为满意。Tony又捏了捏Loki的手，Loki回捏了一下。

 

“从我夺回王位的那一刻起，我就一直在留意Loki的一举一动。我亲眼目睹他将你俘获囚禁，前后两次，尽在我的观察之中。但你不知道的是，你并没有如他所说那般毁掉那份手稿。他对你撒谎，向你索要了一笔假债，欺骗你制造出那件工具，由此摧毁了我的一切。”

 

Loki不安地皱起了眉。这件事真的会影响他们之间的关系，万一——

 

“这还差不多，”Tony说道，若有所思地摸着下巴。“我一直觉得很奇怪，我只不过朝你后背打了一记激光炮，怎么可能把它毁掉。”

 

Loki看着Tony，对方的眼睛闪闪发光。

 

Loki问道，“你知道这事多久了？”

 

“我刚刚把那破玩意造出来就觉得不对劲了，”Tony说道。“但说实话，我一直很努力没去细想。”

 

Loki咬着嘴唇道，“坦诚来说，我并不真的为那件事情感到抱歉。”

 

Tony笑了。“我没生你的气。你不是出于恶意......结果也不坏，真的。最后的结果非常好。”

 

Odin说，“他从来没有爱过你。他有意引诱你，以便你会需要之时将他复活。他利用了你，就像他利用其他所有人一样。”

 

Tony转身看着Loki。“他说的是......他说的哪一部分是真的？”

 

Loki叹了口气，闭上双眼。他必须说出实情，这对他来说无比困难。

 

“那时我疲惫不堪。我......我想要结束这一切，但我知道Odin在监视我，这意味着我的计划决不能简单。我擅长制造混乱的艺术，于是一切水到渠成。多年来，我一直在小心尝试各种方案，最终，弧反应堆完成了我的夙愿。一旦它建造成形，我就已经大功告成。在我死亡之后，无论何时何地，我的灵魂都会被送入反应堆的核心。反应堆将永远为我施加的咒语提供能量。世界将在没有我的情况下进入诸神黄昏，而我也会自然而然地脱离这个循环。我一心求死。Baldr退场在先，Odin确保再也无人可以效仿，所以我必须自寻出路。但我总是能找到我自己的路。

 

当大功告成之后，我开始变得无聊。于是我想到了你，亲爱的Tony，我回想起了我们一同度过的时光，那时我多么的快乐，尽管你并不情愿。我想，我可以与那个让我开怀大笑，与我斗智斗勇的人度过剩下的日子。我意识到，我渴望成为你的朋友，所以我开始向你展示我所能做的一切，我可以成为什么样的人。我不知道你能否理解我的意图，是否会对我冷漠以待。

 

但你让我大吃一惊。你决定成为我的朋友，就好像是有意刁难我一样。我没有拒绝你。随着对你的了解，我逐渐爱上了你。

 

随后......不可避免的事情发生了，在冰巨人的国度，我被我生父的骨头做成的矛刺中了。我濒临死亡。”

 

Loki稍作停顿，强打精神。他必须趁还没有失去勇气之前把话说完，但他浑身都在发抖。他无法看向Tony。

 

“我濒临死亡。在我生命的最后时刻，我向我的女儿传话，坦白了我所做的一切。我向她承认我害怕死亡，害怕失去你。她发现咒语存在一个漏洞。我自己也不太明白其中的机制，所以就不向你解释了。她发现，倘若你，我的爱人，为我留下悲叹之泪，我就有机会回到你的身边。所以......所以我做了必须之事。我心存希望，静默赴死。紧接着我就在沙滩上醒了过来，身边是你，最终我们走到了这里。”

 

最后Loki转向Tony，但却读不懂他的表情。

 

“你问过我，我是否爱你。Tony，你即是我的自由，只有我对我孩子的感情才能胜过对你的爱。但我想你不会介意。”

 

雨声和Thor的抽泣声打破了周遭的沉默。

 

“所以说，”Tony清了清嗓子，终于开口。“所以说你的意思是，从头到尾你压根不知道自己在做什么。从头到尾，你一直在即兴发挥。你这是在拿你的性命和我的幸福做赌注，现在赢了纯属侥幸。”

 

“是的，”Loki承认道。“唯一一件我敢肯定的事情，就是我对前路一无所知，也不知道已经走了多远。从始至终，茫无所知。”

 

“你真傻，”Tony心痛地说道。他捧起Loki的脸庞，吻了他。“要是我没有去拿反应堆呢？要是我没有流泪呢？要是我没有完成最后的咒语，而是给了你指定了使命和身份，那会怎么样？那你再也无法恢复你的记忆，你的心智，你就永远不可能成为 _你_ 了！”

 

Loki回头看着Hela，她的神情也和Loki一样困惑。“你说的‘完成咒语’是什么意思？你在反应堆上流泪之后，就已经成功了。”

 

“但是......Odin说了......”Tony看向Odin，那人已经怒不可遏。“噢我的神啊......”Tony说道，他指着Odin，突然笑得浑身发抖。“我最后能成功，是因为你以为我懂咒语！要是没有你送助攻，我根本不知道还少了一步，结果我把你干趴下了，而你压根就没意识到！你这个傻缺智障！”

 

Odin跃下Sleipnir，魂不守舍地挥舞着冈格尼尔，朝Tony冲去。但在他还没来得及碰Tony一根手指，原本盘在Loki颈上的Jor弹了出来，向Odin剩下的那只眼睛攻去。

 

Odin尖叫着倒下，挠着自己的脸，Jor目的明确地张开下颚，牢牢咬住Odin的眼睛。惊慌之下，Odin抓起了Jor，将他自己的眼睛也撕扯了出来。他发出一声可怕的嘶吼，将Jor甩开。

 

谁都没有上前一步。

 

Jor吞下了那只眼睛，然后变成人形，站了起来，心满意足地擦了擦嘴。“祖父，中庭有一句谚语：以眼还眼。”

 

Odin痛苦而愤怒地嚎叫着。Loki呆立在原地，惊得瞠目结舌。

 

在眼角的余光里，他看到Sleipnir周身微光闪烁，他转过身，从第一世起，这是他首次看见这个儿子变成人形。

 

Sleipnir身材高挑，将近7英尺[2.13米]。他皮肤黝黑，如同夜空。脸型修长，棱角分明，相貌英俊。他的肤色和身形都很像他的父亲，但笑容和眼神却如同Loki般狡黠。“母亲，”Sleipnir说着，扑进Loki的怀里。

 

“孩子，”Loki流着泪说道。“我从不敢想象会如此喜悦。”

 

“我不能久留，我要把祖父送回去，但我很快就会回来，”Sleipnir说道。“母亲，我爱你。祝你新婚快乐。”

 

Loki看着他的儿子转身离去，忍着泪水说道，“我已经很快乐，很快乐了。”

 

Sleipnir扶Odin站起来。“来吧，祖父。一切都会好起来的，一定会的。我们送你去治疗师那里，他们会帮你止痛，然后你可以休息一会，明天早上就会好起来的。说不定早上我们还能吃点蛋糕。我来帮你取，怎么样？”

 

Odin步履蹒跚，被Sleipnir拖着往前走，他含糊地说道，“是啊，蛋糕，”他的每一分力气和战意都不复存在。Loki意识到，Odin看起来就像是个普普通通的老头子。“蛋糕会让事情好起来的。”

 

Sleipnir说道，“蛋糕能让一切都好起来。”他在帐篷外被烧得焦糊的那圈草地中央停下脚步。尽管雨还在下，Sleipnir还是抬起了头，感受着雨水的冲淋。他满脸笑意。

 

随后他们一起从彩虹桥离开。

 

Bucky仰头灌下最后一口啤酒，说道，“这特么是我参加过的最精彩的婚礼。”

 

~  *  ~

 

做爱之后，他们躺在一起，心满意足，肌肉酸痛，大口喘着气，沉醉于卧在彼此臂弯中的舒适。

 

Loki好奇地问道，“你真的不生我的气吗？”

 

Tony不屑地哼了一声。“我气得要死，但还没气到不想和你滚床单的程度。”

 

Tony乘机开始在Loki全身一通乱摸，两个人都被撩得差点开始下一轮炮火，但是他们俩早就精疲力尽了。今天过的真的很累，但最后却收获颇丰。

 

Loki轻轻叹了口气。“我不想让你生气，但是......我对我做的任何事情都不后悔。它们共同将我带到了此刻。我所忍受，所造就的一切痛苦与恐惧，在今天来看都是值得的。”

 

Tony说道，“真的很棒。蛋糕好吃极了。”

 

Loki笑出了声。“若我能再吃一口百香果和覆盆子慕斯蛋糕，我愿再遭受千倍于此前的痛苦。”

 

Tony哼了一声，转过身来，将Loki的胳膊搭在他肩膀上，把Loki拉到身边。Loki睡意渐浓，但在睡着之前，他听见Tony说道：

 

“就算让我再转生上千次，每一次的生命唯有在认识你之后才算完整。你就是我的生命。”

 

而Loki什么也没有说，他什么也不需要说。

 

他睡着了，他的心比以往任何时候都要自由，唯一牵挂在心的，是他深爱的人。

 


	27. 在故事的最后...

第一个宇宙在左：

一个名叫Loki的天才千万富翁花花公子慈善家爱上了一个名叫Tony的疯狂的神祇兼外星人，他是发明之神，留着超帅的小胡子。

 

第二个宇宙在右：

一个名叫Tony的才智平平的缺钱社恐无性恋从她一屋子猫猫和书本里走了出来，遇见了一个叫做Loki的智力超群且混乱伴身的跨性女人，她们俩对洗衣房最后一个烘干机的率先使用权展开了一场争吵。然而她们发现彼此有共同的敌人，随后她们在不知不觉间坠入了爱河。

 

百万年前，右边还有个宇宙：

 

两颗恒星，一颗闪耀着红色的光芒，另一颗闪耀着深绿，它们在黑暗的宇宙中伴着彼此相互环绕。它们被命名为“伴侣双星”，它们的轨道则分时令命名，在夏天叫做“辉煌之舞”，在冬天叫做“辉煌之战”。在绕它们运行的行星上，生活着一些有情感意识的生命，他们会在行星朝向伴侣星运动的时节举行结婚仪式，祈求它们保佑爱人的婚姻。

 

在左还有一百万个宇宙，在一百万年后的未来是这样的：两股能量狠狠相撞，剧烈交融，因彼此的影响永远地改变，永远向更好的方向转变。

 

在时空跨度之中余下所有宇宙里：Tony和Loki彼此相遇，卷入战争，坠入爱河，携手并肩，改变世界。

 

生生不息，永不终止。


	28. 第二十八章—过万圣节最要紧的是看《这是南瓜大王哦！查理布朗！》 不服来战

餐厅卡座深处坐着两位客人，一个年轻人和他的父亲。他们正在进行一场非常奇怪的争论。服务生打算借职务之便，满足她的八卦心。

 

“需要续咖啡吗？”她一边问，一边朝那位父亲摇晃着一壶刚刚煮好的咖啡。

 

“不用啦，”他的脸上带着胜利的微笑。那位儿子翻了个白眼。她走到邻近的下一桌客人那里，这样就能继续在旁边偷听几句。

 

那位父亲倾身靠过去，眼睛闪闪发光。“你得明白——”

 

那儿子看起来大约十五岁。他哀叹着，双手抱头。“对不起了，行吗？我不该说你是在尬吹，我错了。求求你，我们别提这个了。”

 

“那是不可能的。好啦，为了解释你为什么错得无可救药，我要给你讲讲你为什么会出生的故事。”那父亲金棕色的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，他的头发中藏着丝丝银线，笑起来的时候眼角挤出皱纹，可这些毫不影响他蓬勃的生机和英俊的相貌。服务员觉得他很眼熟，他可能是个名人，或者以前曾经很出名。

 

“噢我的天啊，父亲，我不想听——”

 

“那是一个普普通通的夜晚，”那父亲开始讲述，他靠在椅背上，满脸是笑。“你爸正在和我互怼——”

 

服务员还没来得及听完后面的故事，她的下班时间就到了。她带着异常失望的心情将旁听席让给了接替她的同事。

 

——

 

那天在Tony记忆里恍如昨日。

 

“这个节日简直荒谬，比你们这个白痴星球上庆祝的各种白痴节日都要荒谬，”Loki不满道。那天距万圣节还有两周，他手里拿着一大袋糖果。“为什么我们要用这种甜味垃圾来投喂那些穿着奇装异服的傻子？再给我解释一遍，这次要把道理讲清楚。”

 

“宝贝，我不想再解释一遍了。就是这么回事，不行么？这一天我们可以放松心情，穿得花里胡哨，盯着露沟露腿的漂亮妹子看个没完，浪费甜食，听《时光扭曲》。很好玩的。一起来玩嘛。”他从Loki手里接过那只袋子，扔到了手推车里的一大堆袋子上面。

[《时光扭曲》：the Time Warp，歌舞电影The Rocky Horror Picture Show里面的一首著名歌曲，现在是庆祝万圣节的经典曲目]

 

Loki凶巴巴地说道，“这个万圣节你唯一可以看个没完的人是我。”

 

Loki几乎是在思维方式层面无法单纯地享受娱乐。在接下来的两个星期里，Loki出于明确的研究目的，狂看各种各样的万圣节主题电影和电视节目。他弄了个笔记本，上面写满了字迹难辨的笔记。他对恐怖题材的视频深恶痛绝，尤其是那些重口味凌虐色情片。Tony不知道这种片子是不是勾起了他的一些不好的记忆。

 

然后Loki沮丧地叫道，“她装得好假！”

 

“什么？”Tony有点困惑地问道。

 

“我知道遭受真正痛苦的人是怎么惨叫的。她叫得好像以前从来没被捅过，”Loki埋怨道，然后把遥控器朝显示屏扔了过去，把它砸成两半。

 

“宝贝！”

 

“噢你就别发牢骚了，你知道我能把它变回去，”Loki叹了口气，挥了挥手。裂缝自动合上了。

 

“如果你肯定要修的话，为什么还要砸它呢？”Tony问道，他笑出了声，心中既有恼怒也有爱意。

 

Loki倾身认真地吻了Tony。“不要妄想了解我，凡人。”

 

“噢，我现在又是凡人了？”Tony咧嘴一笑，拦住了Loki没让他继续吻下去。“我一直都很喜欢你逼逼‘凡人’那一套。你一开口我就知道你又要命令我下跪了。”

 

Loki嘴角上挑，随后慵懒地伸手把Tony从沙发上掀了下去。“还不跪好，凡人。”

 

他们不看恐怖片了，开始看一些经典儿童电影。

 

Loki把《鬼马小精灵》损得渣都不剩——“亡者的灵魂根本不是这个样子，它们也不会做这些事情。”

 

《这是南瓜大王哦！查理布朗！》博得了他刺耳的笑声——“他们的头都是那么大，他们也是如此的愚蠢！”

 

然而，Loki很快就被《圣诞夜惊魂》和《亚当斯一家》吸引了，他总结道：“在万圣节，人们似乎可以借怪物故事和奇装异服放松自我。”

 

Tony点点头。“是的，这个说法很恰当。”

 

“唔，那你为什么一开始不这么说呢？”Loki问道，他的眼睛里闪着奇怪的光芒。

 

看完儿童电影，他们开始看电视节目。他们把《辛普森一家之万圣节专辑之恐怖树屋》看完了，但Loki似乎对每一处笑点都不为所动。Tony把失望藏在了心里——毕竟，人无完人，就算是半神，也逃不掉这个定律。

 

然后Tony给Loki安利《吸血鬼猎人巴菲》，Loki看了几集就喜欢上了斯派克[吸血鬼，巴菲的男友]。“他不是什么英雄，他为人阴暗自私，但如果没有他，主角们绝不可能成功，”Loki若有所思地说道，声音中透着一丝忧伤。Tony还没傻到在这个时候插话的份上，他紧紧握住了Loki的手。

 

他们在万圣节到来之前刷完了整部剧，好几季呢。然后Tony思考了一会儿。他问Loki，“你是怎么做到的？”

 

Loki从来没有直接承认他可以把时间玩坏，但是Tony却对他的这个本领很感兴趣，有时候他会说服Loki控制时间，由此多做一些羞羞的事情。有一次，他们在拉斯维加斯度过了一个时空混乱的周末，嗯，持续了整整一周的周末。

 

等终于到了挑选装扮的时候，Tony问Loki想不想和他穿情侣cos。

 

Loki考虑了一下。“嗯，可以，如果我们成对出现，别人就不会太想和你搭讪。”

 

有的人会有意做一些有挑战性的事情，Tony憋住了没提这一点。另外，他们只打算去复仇者联盟办的派对，队里是不会有人想推他的。“好啊，就这么着了。我们扮成哪一对呢？”

 

Loki眼神带光。“巴菲和斯派克。”一点悬念都没有。

 

和一位无所不能的法师结婚，意味着永远不会输在cos比赛上。

 

但是，等魔法的光晕逐渐消失，Tony变得身形高大，穿着黑色紧身皮衣，而Loki变成了身材娇小的元气女孩。

 

“我......”Tony找不到词了。“为什么扮成斯派克的是我？”

 

“我觉得他和你很像，”Loki天真地说道，他透过皮革一把抓住Tony的屁股。

 

Tony目瞪口呆。“我在哪个世界线里能像斯派克？”

 

“你嘴炮连天，我行我素，爱惹麻烦，有自毁倾向，不是那种典型的英雄。”

 

这话要是其他任何人嘴里说出来，都像是指责批判。但是Loki说这些话的语气带着如此的深情，Tony的脸都要红了。

 

万圣节派对在Sam家举行，“入场费”定为一袋万圣节糖果。Tony往门口的桶里放了五袋。

 

他和Loki走进去的时候Sam惊讶地吹了声口哨。“我们得制定一条规则，禁止你们会玩魔法的混蛋用魔法化妆。”

 

他指着房间里面，Stephen Strange变成了一条如假包换的龙，Wanda把自己变得和黑寡妇一模一样，看起来特别诡异。Natasha本人则穿上了芭蕾舞裙，但她一直在打量Wanda的屁股，或者更确切的说，是她自己的屁股。

 

派对很放松很好玩，但后来Thor到了，他要和Loki在啤酒乒乓游戏上一决输赢，结果玩着玩着就把桌子给劈了。

[啤酒乒乓游戏：beer pong，玩家把乒乓球扔到桌子另一边的几个啤酒瓶杯内，输家需要把那杯酒喝掉]

 

“能不能别叫唤了，”Loki叹了口气，挥了挥手把桌子修好了。“就玩一下而已。”

 

“真的太瘆人了，”Clint在Tony身后说道。Sam在批判那兄弟俩，Clint则站在旁边看热闹。“长得像巴菲，说话声音却像Loki。”

 

“他之前学她的声音说话来着，但那样更瘆人，”Tony对他说道。

 

Clint思考了一下，然后打了个寒颤。

 

最后，他们被“不给糖就捣蛋”的孩子们淹没了。Loki在客厅的边缘转悠，看着Sam和Natasha给孩子们分发糖果。

 

Loki叹了口气。“很多很多年前，我的孩子也是如此年幼。尽管我同样喜欢他们如今的样子，我还是很怀念往日的岁月。我希望我可以同时抱住年幼和长大的他们。”

 

Tony从来没有过孩子，无法想象Loki是什么感受。他看着这群孩子，努力揣摩Loki的想法。

 

派对结束时，Sam宣布他准备和Natasha来一场万圣节炮，所有人最好都快点滚蛋。

 

Tony和Loki在一阵眼熟的绿色和金色光点中回到了家。他们都有点醉了，一番蹒跚之后开始像一对青少年一样在沙发上亲热起来。Loki几乎要在Tony身上亲出一个破记录级别的吻痕，随后他微微撤身，问道，“你有没有想过，和我要一个孩子？”

 

对于这种严肃的问题，Tony通常会一笑置之，因为那样会比较轻松，但这次他却认真起来了。Tony想到Fen，Jor和Hela，想到他通过与这些人的接触，对Loki有了更深刻的认识，这种体验真的很快乐。他想到了Loki，并试图构思Loki儿时的样子。小Loki应该是个心理早熟的孩子，容易生气，内心敏感，渴望能交到一个朋友，但却注定要形单影只。他还回想起了自己儿时的样子，那时他总想和父亲成为朋友，却总是被无视，满心只剩失望。

 

Tony答道，“我不确定，要看情况。你是怎么抚养孩子的？最重要的是什么？”

 

Loki闭上了眼睛，他的表情和之前不一样了，但还是很眼熟。Loki在权衡自己内心的想法，试图找到他能给出的最真挚的答案。作为谎言之神，他在说真话的时候更为专注。“当我在养育孩子的时候，我意识到，最重要的是要爱他们，其次是爱他们更多一点。”

 

Tony颤抖地呼出一口气，用他能给予的每一分真心与深情亲吻Loki。“好，我想和你要个孩子。”

 

——

 

Tony像演讲结束耍帅摔麦克风那样，夸张地把叉子扔到了盘子上。“所以说那就是为什么《吸血鬼猎人巴菲》是有史以来最伟大的连续剧。”

 

“我的个老天，父亲，”Howie哀叹了千次有余。“你压根就没提到任何重点！你只是讲了一个非常恶心的故事，关于你和我爸......那啥。和这部连续剧根本没有任何——”

 

“孩子，我是个辩论大师，”Tony打断了他，挤了挤眉毛。“如果无法用魅力迷惑对手，就用废话把他们绕晕。行了，我们结账快溜吧。你爸很快就要回来了。”

 

Tony在桌上放了一大笔小费，然后把胳膊搭在Howie的肩膀上。“我和你讲过我们给你取名的那天晚上发生的故事吗？”

 

“如果这又是关于你和我爸怼完之后滚了床单，我还是不要听了，”Howie抱怨道。

 

Tony没有搭理他。“那是一个和平常一样的夜晚，你爸正在和我互怼......”

 

——终——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诚挚感谢顾滚滚对本篇译文提供的帮助


End file.
